The Last Of Us
by Ayame-san1
Summary: Quand le monde s'écroule, quand la frontière entre le bien et le mal disparaît, quand la vie et la mort deviennent des enjeux quotidiens. Comment survivre ? Joel,lui n'a qu'un seul but : assurer sa propre survie. Jusqu'au jour où il croise le chemin de la jeune Ellie.Leur périple à travers une Amérique dévastée mettra leur volonté de survivre et leur propre humanité à rude épreuve.
1. Prologue (Première partie)

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai tellement adoré ce jeu vidéo que j'ai pensé en écrire l'histoire, pour ceux qui n'aime pas jouer, ou pour ceux qui veulent, tout simplement, redécouvrir cette magnifique aventure.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus.**

 _L'histoire et les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Prologue**

 **Ville Natale**

 _Austin, Texas._

 _26 septembre 2013_

 **I**

 _ **« Tommy, je-… Tommy. Tommy, écoute moi, c'est l'entrepreneur. C'est l'entrepreneur. Je peux pas perdre ce boulot.**_ Insista l'homme, de façon catégorique _ **. Je comprends… »**_

Il était déjà une heure avancée de la nuit quand Joel arriva chez lui. Son visage marqué par la fatigue, à la fois empreint de contrariété et d'inquiétude, le faisait paraitre plus vieux que sa trentaine d'année. Seule sa voix retentissait dans la maison silencieuse et plongée dans la pénombre, quoique légèrement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui passait par les fenêtres, dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés.

Rentrer à cette heure de la soirée ne lui plaisait guère, et la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait avec son frère n'arrangeait en rien son humeur, déjà exécrable.

Faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre sa situation? Tommy et lui avaient toujours eu de bonnes relations, néanmoins, étant son ainé de quelques années, Joel manquait cruellement de patience envers lui.

Se dirigeant machinalement vers la lampe du salon, qu'il alluma, il put apercevoir Sarah sur le canapé, surement réveillée par la vive lumière près de son visage.

 **« O** _ **n en parle demain matin…**_ dit-il en soupirant _ **. Ok, bonne nuit. »**_

Il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone portable sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas pensé que Sarah serait encore là à cette heure, il aurait dû faire plus attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait en attendant qu'il rentre; c'était même assez fréquent. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper d'elle tous les soirs. La laisser se débrouiller seule du haut de ses douze ans lui donnait mauvaise conscience même si elle devait en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Son travail l'accaparait trop, et il était hors de question qu'il le perdre. Il y avait investi trop de lui-même pour être licencié de la sorte.

Les beaux yeux de Sarah se posèrent sur lui et elle lui lança un petit « _**Hey !**_ ».

Son regard, ses cheveux, sa peau claire et son visage fin la faisait tant ressembler à sa mère, malgré son petit air de garçon manqué qu'elle avait hérité de lui, qu'il avait toujours ce petit pincement au cœur en voyant sa fille.

Joel avait perdu sa femme quelques années plus tôt à la suite d'un malheureux accident de voiture. Il avait cru ne jamais s'en remettre, mais au cours des années la vie avait repris son cours. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, mais ses pensées dérivaient de moins en moins souvent sur ce tragique épisode. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à la maison. Cela lui rappelait trop son passé. Son deuil n'avait pas duré plus de quelques mois, il s'était vite ressaisit, autant pour sa fille que pour lui-même, ressortant plus fort de cette épreuve. Il s'était bien aperçu que cela l'avait changé. Il s'attachait beaucoup moins aux autres depuis, et au fond de lui il savait que la véritable raison était qu'il avait peur de les perdre aussi…

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient réussi à remonter la pente ensemble. Sa fille était heureuse, du moins il en avait l'impression, et lui également. Ils avaient une vie normale, banales diraient même certains. Ils ne faisaient pas de vagues, étaient appréciés des gens du quartier, Sarah faisait même partie de l'équipe de football junior de la ville.

Cette tragédie les avait rapprochés, créant un lien entre eux que rien ne pourrait jamais rompre, ils en étaient persuadés.

 **«** _ **Tu me fais une place ?**_ Demanda Joel en s'installant confortablement, tandis qu'elle se redressait pour lui laisser un côté du canapé.

\- _**T'as eu une rude journée**_ _?_ »

Le brun ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Ses problèmes professionnels il les gardait pour lui, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il devait rester fort et garder ses soucis pour lui. Il regrettait déjà d'en avoir parlé à son frère plus tôt dans la soirée.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Il est tard,**_ annonça-t-il, sans avoir une idée précise de l'heure, ayant cassée sa montre depuis plusieurs jours.

 _ **-Oh mince ! Qu'elle heure il est ?**_ S'exclama la jeune fille en se tournant vers la pendule du salon, dont les aiguilles indiquaient minuit moins dix.

 **-** _ **Il est largement l'heure d'aller te coucher.**_

 _ **-Mais c'est encore aujourd'hui !**_ _»_ Lui répondit Sarah, l'air joyeux.

Il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter ce soir, cette histoire au travail lui avait pris la tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre une bonne douche et aller se coucher.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit descendre du canapé et se baisser pour attraper quelque chose sous le guéridon. Sarah voulait surement lui montrer un magazine de football de son équipe favorite comme d'habitude, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça ce soir.

 **«** _ **Oh non chérie, pas maintenant, je suis trop fatigué pour ça**_ _,_ se justifia-t-il d'une voix lasse, se passant la main sur les yeux.

- _ **Tiens.**_ **»**

Il fut étonné en regardant ce qu'elle lui tendait.

 **«** _ **C'est quoi ça ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il en saisissant une boite.

- _ **Ton anniv'. »**_ Dit Sarah, en se réinstallant à ses côtés avec un sourire.

Ça lui était complètement sortit de l'esprit. Trente-deux ans... Il lui semblait encore que c'était hier l'anniversaire de ses vingt ans, passé aux cotés de sa femme, alors enceinte de Sarah. Elle lui avait organisé une soirée surprise avec tous leurs amis de l'époque, dont ils avaient bien profité. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de nouvelles, d'aucun d'eux. La vie avait fait qu'ils avaient tous pris des chemins différents. Lui avait eu très tôt une famille à entretenir, tandis qu'eux étaient partis à l'université dans de grandes villes du pays, et ils avaient perdu contact.

Heureusement, Sarah était là pour penser à lui. Il avait tellement de choses à gérer qu'il en arrivait à oublier son propre anniversaire. Il fallait décidemment qu'il se consacre un peu plus à eux.

Il sourit légèrement, et ouvrit le cadeau de sa fille.

« _**T'arrêtez pas de te plaindre que ta montre était cassée**_ _,_ commença à expliquer Sarah, tandis qu'il la mettait au poignet. _**Alors, je me suis dit… Elle te plaît ?**_ _»_

Joel ravala son sourire et regarda la montre quelques secondes, l'air embêté.

« _**Oh chérie, c'est…**_ Il rapprocha le cadeau de son oreille et tapota sur le verre. _ **C'est gentil, mais…**_

- _ **Quoi ?**_ Couina Sarah, anxieuse à l'idée que son présent ne lui plaise pas.

- _ **Je crois qu'elle s'est arrêtée**_ **…**

 **-** _ **Quoi !? Non, non, non !**_ _»_

Elle s'empressa de saisir le bras de Joel pour vérifier. Cette montre lui avait valu toutes ses économies, elle était vraiment déçue qu'elle ne fonctionne pas. Au fond ce n'était pas si grave, elle retournerait au magasin le lendemain, mais ça la contrariait tout de même. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée. La jeune fille voyait bien que depuis quelques jours son père avait l'air fatigué, elle avait espéré que son cadeau lui redonne un peu le moral.

Elle fixa le cadran, indiquant la bonne heure, et aperçut l'aiguille des secondes fonctionner parfaitement. Elle sentit un poids s'envoler. Son père s'était juste moqué d'elle, elle aurait dû s'en douter, c'était bien son genre. Elle repoussa son bras en faisant semblant de rigoler et se coucha sur son côté du canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un merci, il ne le disait jamais, mais ça petite blague prouvait bien que ça l'avait touché, et ça suffisait à Sarah.

 _«_ _ **Avec quel argent t'as acheté ça ?**_

 _ **\- La drogue. Je vends des drogues dures,**_ répondit-elle d'une voix provocante. S'il voulait jouer à ça elle jouerait aussi.

- _ **Ah cool, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à rembourser l'emprunt**_.

- _ **Pff… Ouais, dans tes rêves**_ _. »_

En seulement quelques minutes, elle avait réussi à lui remonter le moral. Cette gamine était géniale, pensa Joel en allumant la télévision. Il avait envie d'aller se coucher mais dix ou quinze minutes de plus en compagnie de sa fille ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Il observa Sarah se rendormir du coin de l'œil. Il lui en voulait un peu d'avoir puisé dans ses économies pour lui, il aurait préféré qu'elle s'achète quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir, bien qu'il soit heureux qu'elle ait pensé à son anniversaire.

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, après s'être posé mille et une questions, Joel éteignit la télévision, las de cette journée. Il prit Sarah profondément endormie dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre, tout en se disant qu'elle était bien plus lourde que quelques années auparavant. Tout passait tellement vite. En un clin d'œil son adorable petite fille était devenue une adolescente casse-cou au fort caractère.

Il aimait bien cette pièce de la maison. Elle ne ressembler en rien à la chambre d'une jeune fille de douze ans : des posters d'équipe de football et de films d'action pour ado accrochés aux murs et des vêtements étaient éparpillés partout. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une présence féminine…

Il la déposa dans son lit, en décidant qu'il lui préparerait un bon petit déjeuné le lendemain pour la remercier de son cadeau et de son attention. S'il s'organisait bien, il ne serait même pas en retard pour aller bosser, si le différent qu'il avait eu avec son chef aujourd'hui ne lui faisait pas perdre son poste.

« _**Bonne nuit, trésor**_ » Murmura-t-il à sa fille, en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille.

La sonnerie du téléphone sortie Sarah de son sommeil. Émergeant lentement de son rêve, elle se redressa un peu, tout en remarquant que sa lampe de chevet n'était pas éteinte. Elle se souvenait s'être couchée sur le canapé, mais pas d'être monté dans sa chambre. Son père devait y être pour quelque chose.

La blonde décrocha le combiné posé sur sa table de chevet, se demandant qui appelait en pleine nuit.

« _**Allô ?**_

- _ **Sarah, chérie, faut que je parle à ton papa!**_ Scanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- _ **Oncle Tommy ? Il est quelle heure ?**_ Demanda la jeune fille, un peu perdue.

 **-** _ **Je dois parler à ton père ! Il y a des- »**_

Sarah entendit la ligne grésiller puis plus rien, hormis le « bip » qui annonçait la fin de l'appel.

« _**Oncle Tommy ? Allô !?**_ » Insista elle, angoissée par la voix affolée de son oncle.

Mais rien. Il avait raccroché. Que ce passait-il pour qu'il appelle en pleine nuit ?

Elle ne put que conclure qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose. Elle reposa le téléphone et aperçut alors la carte d'anniversaire quelle avait faite pour son père sur la table de chevet. Elle avait complètement oublié d'y donner. Cela attendrait demain.

Elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle y avait écrit au mot près, après tous les brouillons qu'elle avait fait.

« _Cher Papa,_

 _Voyons…Tu n'es jamais là, tu détestes la musique que j'écoute, tu méprises carrément les films que je regarde et pourtant, bizarrement, tu arrives chaque année à être le meilleur des pères. Comment tu fais ? Bon anniversaire, papounet !_

 _Bisous, Sarah_. »

Elle sortit de sa chambre, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler ses chaussons, et se dirigea vers celle de Joel pour lui raconter l'étrange appel de son frère.

Elle n'envisageait pas l'hypothèse d'un décès, à part son oncle et son père, elle ne connaissait aucun autre membre de leur famille. Plus de grands-parents, pas de cousins, sa mère ayant été fille unique, son oncle et son père constituaient ses deux seuls proches. Tommy avait l'air paniqué, son appel ne faisait pas penser à l'annonce d'un décès.

En arrivant devant la chambre de son père son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son oncle ne fit que croitre. La porte était ouverte et la télévision allumée, elle l'avait entendu en se rapprochant.

« _**Papa ?**_ _**Tu es là ?**_ _»_

En avançant dans la pièce elle remarqua surtout le lit vide. Pas d'affolement, il devait être dans la salle de bain ou au rez-de-chaussée, se rassura-t-elle en se tournant machinalement vers la télévision. Une journaliste, micro à la main, se tenait devant un bâtiment en flamme, entourée de pompiers. En bas de l'écran, une bande indiquant les dernières nouvelles annonçait : « _L'infection se serait-elle propagée jusqu'à Austin ?_ », ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

« _**Il semblerait que ce que nous avons d'abord pris pour une émeute soit lié à la crise pandémique qui touche le pays. D'après nos sources, les patients souffrant de l'infection montrent des signes croissants d'agressivité et...**_ _ **»**_

Sarah, tiraillée entre le désir de trouver son père pour lui demander de rappeler son oncle et intéressée par ce que la reporter racontait, décida de rester juste quelques secondes de plus devant le poste de télévision. Elle reconnut alors le bâtiment en feu derrière la journaliste. C'était le grand immeuble en plein centre-ville, devant lequel elle donnait rendez-vous à des amies pour trainer un peu en ville quelques fois. Cela lui fit un peu mal au cœur… De nombreuses personnes habitaient dans ce bâtiment. Pourvus qu'elles aient toutes pu s'échapper.

Cela faisait quelques jours que les gens parlaient cette pandémie. Elle n'écoutait pas les infos, préférant les chaines sportives ou de musiques, mais elle avait entendu dire que des centaines de personnes s'étaient précipitées dans les hôpitaux de la région, suite à un virus. Lequel ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ses professeurs parlaient d'une maladie inconnue, peut-être même incurable, mais elle était plus intéressée par les histoires de sa copine Lucy que part cela. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû être plus attentive, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa propre ville serait touchée… Ces genres de choses, on pense toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Loin de nous.

Elle entendit un des pompiers demander à la reporter d'évacuer les lieux à cause d'une fuite de gaz. C'était donc ça ? Une simple fuite de gaz. Un pompier se mit à crier à la journalise de dégager, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et reprit son micro.

« _**On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose derrière nous…**_

 _ **-Madame, ne restez pas ici ! Il faut- »**_

La suite de la phrase fut abrégée par une explosion, qui eut à peine juste le temps d'apparaitre à l'écran avant que l'image ne saute, tandis qu'un énorme fracas retentit au dehors. Les yeux de Sarah furent tout de suite attirés par la fenêtre devant elle, donnant sur la ville en train de s'embraser à quelques kilomètres de là.

« _**Hé... C'était quoi**_? » Gémit-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Une seconde explosion retentit, laissant apparaitre un énorme nuage de fumée, englobant les immeubles d'Austin. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Ce qu'elle venait de voir lui parut tellement irréel qu'elle tourna le dos à la fenêtre et sortir de cette chambre, en mettant les bras autour de sa poitrine.

« _**Papa ? Papa ?!**_ S'affola-t-elle, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Elle entendit le chien des voisins aboyer. Des frissons la parcoururent tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Elle voulait voir son père. Lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de voir pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la réconforte. Il lui caresserait les cheveux et lui dirait « _Ce n'est rien chérie, calme toi_ », de sa voix grave et rassurante, comme il faisait toujours quand elle faisait un cauchemar, et ce qu'il venait de ce passer y ressemblait étrangement.

« _**Papa ? Papa ?!»**_ Insista-t-elle, n'ayant aucune réponse.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée au rez-de-chaussée. Elle appela son père encore une fois, même si elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas là que ferait-il dans le noir de toute façon ? Des voitures de police, gyrophares allumés, passèrent en trombe sur la route en face de la maison, angoissant plus encore la jeune fille.

Elle entendit vibrer sur sa droite et se rapprocha du plan de travail de la cuisine, où le portable de son père affichait huit appels en absences, tous de Tommy. Il avait également des messages qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lire, inquiète. _« Où es-tu ? », « Appelle-moi ! », « Je suis en chemin ! »_

Sarah ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le reportage, les explosions, les appels et les messages de son oncle prouvaient que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Mais quoi exactement? Se demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant du salon. Le chien du voisin, qui n'avait cessé d'aboyer depuis tout à l'heure, émit un glapissement aigue et avant qu'elle ne regarde par la baie vitrée pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, la porte vitrée du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant Joel entrer en trombe dans la maison.

« _**Tu es là…**_ Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix soulagée en se rapprochant de lui.

- _ **Sarah, tu vas bien ?**_ Lui demanda son père, l'air angoissé et essoufflé, tandis qu'il attrapait un petit coffre, caché dans un des tiroirs du bureau.

- _ **Euh… Ouais.**_ »

Ce que contenait ce coffre, elle le savait très bien. Il y avait un ou deux ans de ça, son père, sachant qu'elle était souvent seule chez eux, lui avait appris à se servir d'une arme. Juste pour se défendre, au cas où. Tout le monde faisait ça ici. Certains amis à elle prenaient même des cours de tir. Joel était contre, mais il était plus rassuré de savoir qu'elle pouvait se défendre. Il lui avait juste appris à manier un petit revolver, et Dieu merci, elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir. Qu'allait-il faire avec ça ?

« _**Est-ce quelqu'un est passé ?**_ Demanda Joel en rechargeant son arme.

- _ **Non… Quelqu'un devait passer ?**_

Elle s'inquiétait de le voir si affolé. Et puis, que faisait-il dehors à cette heure ? Pourquoi lui et son oncle étaient si inquiets ? C'était surement à cause des explosions, bien que Sarah ne voyait pas pourquoi. Elles s'étaient produites à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici, ils ne risquaient rien. Du moins elle l'espérait.

« _**Ne t'approche pas des portes ! Ne… bouge pas d'ici !**_ Lui ordonna son père.

- _ **Papa, tu commences à me fais peur… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

 _ **-C'est les Cooper. Y a un truc qui cloche, je…. Je crois qu'ils sont malades.**_

 _ **-Quelle maladie ? »**_ Demanda la blonde sans rien comprendre à ces élucubrations, mais s'inquiétant pour ses voisins.

Elle venait à peine de poser sa question quand quelqu'un se cogna contre la porte vitrée juste à côté d'elle, les faisant sursauter.

« _**Putain… Jimmy**_ **!** S'exclama Joel, tandis que leur voisin les fixait à travers la vitre, s'acharnant dessus en poussant des sortes de hurlements étouffés.

 _ **\- Papa ?**_

 _ **\- Chérie, viens là, viens là !**_ S'affola-t-il lui tirant le bras pour qu'elle recule vers le salon.

Pourquoi Jimmy Cooper s'acharnait-il ainsi sur leur porte en pleine nuit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Lui qui était si calme d'habitude. En l'observant quelques secondes à la lumière de la lune, Sarah remarqua de larges tâches foncées sur sa chemise. Est-ce que c'était…du sang ?

Elle entendit son père crier une nouvelle fois le nom de leur voisin avant que ce dernier ne brise la vitre, projetant des débris de verre dans toute la pièce, et ne se retrouve au sol dans leur bureau. Sarah recula instinctivement, effrayée par la violence dont il venait de faire preuve, tandis que Joel se mettait entre elle et l'intrus.

« _**Jimmy, reste où tu es !**_ Lui ordonna-t-il, pointant son arme sur lui, sous les yeux écarquillés de Sarah. _**Jimmy, je te préviens !**_ »

L'homme se releva précipitamment et c'est alors que Sarah découvrit son état. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et du sang suintait de plaies à la tête et à l'abdomen. Il avait la bouche béante, comme si sa mâchoire été cassée, et sa tête penchait d'un côté. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Plus rien d'un homme tout court.

« _**Oh mon dieu… »**_ Marmonna-t-elle, en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, sentant son estomac se révulser.

Jimmy se rua dans leur direction, en poussant un cri qui provoqua un long frisson dans le dos de la blonde. On aurait dit qu'il avait inspiré de l'air pour crier, ce qui donnait à sa voix quelque chose d'inhumain.

Sarah n'esquissa pas un geste, trop choquée pour cela. Elle le vit juste se rapprocher dangereusement de son père, puis elle entendit un coup de feu, qui lui vrilla les tympans. Son cri se bloqua au niveau de sa gorge, tandis que Jimmy tombait au sol, mort sur le coup. Son père venait de le tuer juste sous ses yeux... Il venait de lui tirer dessus à bout portant dans leur maison... Elle vit le cadavre de Jimmy à terre, du sang rependu sur son corps. Était-ce dû au coup de feu ou était-il déjà dans cet état en arrivant, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Elle le connaissait bien, son père et lui s'invitaient quelque fois à diner. Il avait un fils, plus vieux que Sarah de quelques années, et sa femme était toujours souriante et bienveillante à son égard. Elle avait encore vu Jimmy ce matin. Elle l'avait salué alors qu'elle attendait le bus pour les cours. Elle se souvint s'être dit qu'il avait l'air malade, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés, mais comment avait-il pu en arriver à cet état ? Était-il devenu fou ?

 _ **« Oh bon sang ! »**_ Lança Joel, en rangeant son arme dans l'arrière de son jean, et en trainant sa fille à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour l'éloigner.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant des tâches de sang sur le visage de son père. Le sang de Jimmy, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, se sentant faiblir.

- _ **Tu… Tu l'as tué… »**_ Laissa échapper Sarah, le regard fixé dans les yeux du brun.

- _ **Sarah…**_

\- _**Je l'avais vu ce matin…**_ Ajouta-t-elle, encore sous le choc, sa mâchoire tremblotante.

\- _**Écoute-moi. Ce qu'ils se passent devient dangereux. On est plus en sécurité ici, on va devoir partir, tu comprends ?**_ Lui expliqua Joel calmement, essayant de ne pas plus l'affoler.

 _ **-Ouais…»**_ Répondit-elle machinalement, sans réfléchir.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Partir ? Mais pour aller où ? Chez oncle Tommy ?

Une lumière provenant de la vitre à côté de la porte d'entrée éclaira le rez-de-chaussée, laissant le temps à Sarah d'apercevoir la flaque de sang qui s'élargissait sous le corps de Jimmy, et une voiture se gara devant la maison.

« C _ **'est Tommy, viens ! »**_

Joel l'attrapa par la main et ils sortirent en courant dans la cour, se rapprochant de la voiture. Tommy était sorti du 4x4, l'air aussi alarmé que son frère.

« _**Où est ce que tu étais passé ?! T'es au courant de ce qui ce passe dans le coin?!**_ Lui lança Tommy, furieux.

- _ **On peut dire ça, oui.**_ Répondit-il en foudroyant son jeune frère d'un regard. _**Allez chérie, monte vite**_.»

Il lui ouvrit la portière arrière, en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de ses bras.

Il avait été obligé ! Il ne voulait pas lui tirer dessus, il ne voulait pas tuer Jimmy ! Mais qu'elle autre solution avait-il ? C'était lui ou eux. C'était la première fois qu'il tiré sur quelqu'un, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait protéger Sarah de ça.

Il se réconforta un tant soit peu en se répétant que ce n'était pas Jimmy, il était devenu… autre chose.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les journaux et les infos faisaient état d'une crise nationale. Une pandémie qui, selon leurs sources, touchait plus de 30% de la population du sud du pays s'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre à travers les États-Unis. On ne savait ni d'où cela provenait, ni comme y remédier. Les individus touchés par cette maladie devenaient violents et agressifs. Les médias appelaient à l'attention générale.

Un vrai film de science-fiction, s'était dit Joel le matin même en lisant le journal, où il était question d'une augmentation d'admission de 300% dans les hôpitaux de la région, suite à une mystérieuse infection, qui atteindrait même les récoltes. C'était bien connu, l'auditoire, terrorisé par les médias, accourait chez les médecins et les hôpitaux aux moindres maux. _La presse à scandale… Le fléau des temps modernes,_ lui avait dit son frère.

Il avait trouvé ça moins drôle quand il avait regardé les informations, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil après sa douche. « _La crise pandémique aurait-elle atteint Austin ?_ », c'était ça les dernière nouvelles. Quand les premières images de foule en délire dont sa ville natale faisaient l'objet, il s'était dit qu'il fallait en savoir plus. Il avait alors pris ses jambes à son cou et s'était rendue chez Jimmy, pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Travaillant au commissariat il devait même être informé en priorité.

Il allait arriver devant le domicile de son voisin, quand il pensa à rebrousser chemin. Il n'allait pas le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Surtout qu'il devait déjà avoir été appelé en renfort. Il se disait qu'il lui en parlerait demain, quand il le vit. Cet homme, à quelques centaines de mètres devant chez lui. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait-il bien être en plein milieu de la nuit, et le héla. L'homme s'était tourné vers lui brusquement, poussant un étrange cri et s'était précipité dans sa direction. Joel ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce instinctif, mais lui aussi s'était mis à courir, sentant une montée d'angoisse au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait fui devant cet homme qui ne paraissait plus en être un.

Il reconnut à peine Jimmy quand il se retourna quelques secondes plus tard pour voir la distance qui les séparée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il si effrayant ? Était-il malade ?

 _ **« Putain de merde, t'as du sang partout sur toi !**_ » s'exclama Tommy, sortant Joel de ses pensées.

- _ **C'est pas le mien. Tirons nous d'ici.**_

 _ **-Il parait que la moitié des habitants de la ville ont perdu les pédales.**_ Leur annonça Tommy en se réinstallant derrière le volant.

 _ **-Est-ce qu'on peut juste y aller, s'il-te-plait ?**_ Insista Joel, encore sous le choc.

 _ **-Une sorte de parasite, ou je ne sais quoi. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_ Demanda Tommy, en manœuvrant.

 _ **-Plus tard.**_ Répondit Joel, n'ayant pas envie de revivre les dix dernière minutes de son existence.

 _ **-Hé Sarah, comment ça va chérie ?**_ Lui demanda son oncle, en voyant son teint pâle et les larmes sur ses joues.

 _ **-Ça va... »**_

Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Les battements de son cœur ne voulaient pas se calmer, et elle s'efforçait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. La moitié de la ville serait devenue comme Jimmy ? Il était tellement effrayant. Après réflexion, elle était presque soulagée que Joel l'ai abattu. C'était horrible de penser cela, mais ça la rassurait de savoir qu'il... Qu'il était mort en fin de compte. Comment allait-elle pouvoir dormir de nouveau avec ces images dans sa tête ? Bien que terrifiée, elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de son oncle et de son père. Tommy allait les conduire dans un endroit sans danger, où ils ne risqueraient plus rien et tout cela serait terminé. Ce ne serait plus qu'un horrible souvenir qui s'estomperait avec le temps, comme celui du décès de sa mère.

 _ **«**_ _**Tu peux mettre la radio oncle Tommy?**_ Demanda-t-elle, voulant penser à autre chose.

- _ **Ouais, bien sûr**_

 _ **-Merci»**_

Tommy l'alluma, mais ils ne captèrent aucunes fréquences.

« _**Plus de téléphone, plus de radio, génial.**_ Lança Joel,en soufflant.

- _ **Y a à peine une minute le journaliste voulait pas se la fermer.**_ Répondit son frère,tout en restant vigilant vis-à-vis de la route.

- _ **Ils ont dit où aller ?**_

 _ **-Il disait, euh…**_ Commença Tommy, essayant de se rappeler de plus de détail possible _ **. L'armée installe des barrages sur la nationale. On entre plus dans le comté de Travis.**_

 _ **-Ça veut dire qu'on doit décamper d'ici. »**_

Arrivé devant un carrefour, Joel conseilla à Tommy de prendre la 71, pour sortir plus rapidement de la ville. Si on ne pouvait plus se rendre à Travis, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que la nationale, en espérant que l'armée n'ait pas installé de nouveaux barrages, et autant éviter Austin.

Tommy s'arrêta à un stop, laissant passer deux voitures de police à toute vitesse, gyrophares allumés, en direction d'Austin. Sarah imagina la panique qui devait régner dans les rue de la ville, après ces deux explosions et cette… infection… Combien de personnes malades, comme Jimmy devait-il y avoir là-bas ? Se demanda-t-elle, en pensant à ses amis.

« _**Ils ont dit le nombre de morts ?**_ Voulu-t-elle savoir, appréhendant la réponse, tandis que Tommy se dirigeait vers l'est, en direction de San Marcos.

- _ **Surement un paquet. Ils ont trouvé toute une famille mutilée dans leur propre maison.**_ Lui répondit son oncle, qui n'avait pas pensé à ménager ses paroles ce qui n'échappa pas à Joel.

- _ **Tommy ! »**_

Le plus jeune des frères fit une petite grimace et s'excusa, espérant que ses paroles n'auraient pas choquées sa nièce. Mais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre cela ne lui fit rien.

Ils continuèrent de rouler quelques centaines de mètres en silence. À un tournant, les phares éclairèrent une voiture accidentée, le parechoc avant enfoncé contre un poteau, du sang étalé contre les portières. Le conducteur blessé avait surement voulu sortir de la voiture et avait laissé des trainées ensanglantées. Heureusement la hautes végétation aux alentours cachées certainement le corps, à moins qu'il n'ait trouvé un moyen de partir de là.

Joel ne put s'empêcher de regarder, imaginant la scène.

« _**Nom de Dieu, comment c'est arrivé ?**_ demanda-t-il, ne pouvant réellement imaginer ce qu'il se produisait en ce moment même.

- _ **Personne ne le sait**_. Lui répondit Tommy. _**Mais c'est pas seulement ici. Au début, ils parlaient juste du sud. Maintenant, ils parlent aussi de la côté est, et de la côte ouest…»**_

Tandis que son oncle parlait à son père, Sarah, dont les battements de cœurs ne s'étaient pas apaisés, revoyait la scène avec Jimmy repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à quelque chose d'autre. Elle le renvoyait foncer vers eux et entendait le coup de feu.

Elle aperçut de la fumée non loin d'eux. Au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait, des flammes apparurent, hautes de plusieurs mètres.

« _**Oh, merde…**_ » Marmonna Tommy, en ralentissant.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de parler, captivés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Un bâtiment était en feux. Au vu des flammes l'incendie avait dû prendre au second étage.

Sarah connaissait cette ferme. Elle allait souvent y voir les animaux avec son père il y avait maintenant quelques années, puis Joel c'était disputé avec le propriétaire, pour elle ne savait plus quelle raison, et elle n'y était jamais retourné. Maintenant elle brulait devant ses yeux… La voir ainsi, partir en fumée, lui faisait mal au cœur.

« _**C'est la ferme de Louis.**_

- _ **J'espère que cet enfoiré s'en est tiré.**_ Dit Tommy, en accélérant, ne pouvant plus rien y faire.

- _ **Je m'en fais pas pour lui. »**_ Affirma Joel, ne comptant pas aller l'aider de toute façon.

Sarah regarda la ferme en feu s'éloigner et disparaitre derrière un tournant. Que ce passait-il ? Est-ce que le monde devenait fou ? Comment autant de choses délirantes pouvaient telles se produire sous ses yeux ? D'où tout cela pouvait-il bien provenir ?

Et si jamais cela leur arrivait à eux aussi ? Si jamais ils avaient contracté la maladie ? Sarah commença à trembler. Allaient-ils devenir comme Jimmy ?

« _**On est malade ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Joel se retourna vers elle et lui fit un petit rictus, qui devait s'apparenter à un sourire rassurant.

« _**Non. Bien sûr que non.**_

 _ **-Comment tu le sais ?**_ Ajouta-t-elle, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, sans le vouloir. Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr alors que leur voisin l'était ? Qu'elle l'avait croisé le matin même ! Peut-être qu'elle aussi allait se transformer en monstre et agresser son père ou son oncle, comme Jimmy…

- _ **Ils disaient que c'était les gens de la ville**_. Mentit Tommy, en tournant à droite vers le centre hospitalier de Deerwood. _**Tout va bien, Sarah.**_

 _ **-Jimmy ne travaillait pas en ville ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- _ **Si, c'est ça.**_ Lui répondit son père, en rentrant dans le mensonge de son frère.

- _ **Alors tout va bien. Crois-moi. »**_ Luiaffirma Tommy.

La jeune fille acquiesça, ils avaient raison. Ils ne risquaient rien.

Des gens marchaient le long de la route devant eux, à quelques mètres de là. À première vue, il s'agissait de deux adultes avec un enfant. Tommy ralentit.

« _**Voyons ce qu'ils veulent**_. Lança-t-il, comptant rétrograder pour pouvoir s'arrêter.

- _ **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques**_ ? S'exclama Joel en lui attrapant le bras. _**Continue**_. »

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Se demanda Sarah, étonnée par l'intervention de son père. Peut-être que ces gens avaient besoin d'aide ? Peut-être étaient-ils autant effrayés qu'elle…

« _**Ils ont un gosse, Joel !**_ Insista Tommy, le bras toujours agrippé par le brun.

- _ **Nous aussi.**_ Répondit ce dernier, d'un ton ferme.

- _ **Mais on a de la place**_! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sarah, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père ne voulait pas aider ces personnes, en train d'agiter les bras pour attirer leur attention.

- _ **Continue, Tommy ! »**_ Ordonna son frère en le foudroyant du regard.

Tommy obéît. Il accéléra et évita l'homme qui s'était mis au milieu de la route pour les arrêter. Sarah ne compris pas ce qu'il leur criait, mais elle était sûre qu'il était en train de les supplier. Néanmoins, elle préféra ne pas regarder. Elle se sentait honteuse de ne pas s'être arrêté. Non, elle avait honte pour son père. Il l'avait déçu. Était-il en train de devenir un monstre pour ignorer ces pauvres personnes certainement autant effrayés qu'eux ?

« _**Vous n'avez rien vu. Quelqu'un d'autre passera**_. Dit Joel, toujours d'un ton ferme, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre hospitalier de la ville de San Antonio.

- _ **On aurait dû les aider.**_ Ajouta Sarah, tandis qu'une ambulance, sirènes allumées, les frôlait à toute allure. Peut-être qu'eux prendront les personnes en bord de route, espéra-t-elle.

- _ **Oh, ça craint !**_ » S'exclama Tommy, sortant Sarah de ses pensées.

Devant eux, un bouchon de plusieurs kilomètres bloquait la nationale 71. On pouvait voir les centaines de voitures arrêtées le long de la route. Tout le monde avait dû vouloir éviter le barrage que l'armée avait installé, au plus grand désarroi de la petite famille.

« _**Il a fallu que tout le monde ait la même putain d'idée !**_ Râla Tommy, en s'arrêtant derrière une voiture, tandis qu'un hélicoptère de police passait au-dessus de la route.

- _ **On pourrait faire demi-tour**_ … » Commença à suggérer Joel, regardant le conducteur de la voiture devant eux sortir et faire de grands gestes, en rageant inutilement contre l'état du trafic.

Subitement, un homme en blouse d'hôpital arriva en courant vers le conducteur en colère et le plaqua contre sa voiture, faisant sursauter les occupants du 4x4, choqués par cette violence inattendue. Ils entendirent la passagère hurler, alors que l'agresseur jetait l'homme à terre. Les phares permirent à Joel et à Tommy d'apercevoir le sang sur la blouse du patient, avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur sa victime. Sarah ne put voir ce qu'il se passait, se trouvant à l'arrière du véhicule, mais les deux hommes, à l'inverse, purent contempler l'horreur qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux de tout leur saoul.

« _**Putain de merde.**_ » Ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Tommy.

L'homme à la blousse était littéralement en train de mordre le conducteur, qui se débattait comme il pouvait. Il lui arrachait des bouts de chairs avec les dents, juste sous leurs yeux.

La passagère de la victime, dont les cris n'avaient cessé de s'intensifier, n'aperçut pas le second agresseur accourir et entrer par la portière conducteur, avant de se jeter sur elle lui réservant certainement le même sort qu'à son partenaire.

Joel fut le premier à réagir.

« _**Fais demi-tour**_ ! Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre, par-dessus les hurlements de la passagère.

- _ **Oh bon sang… »**_ Répondit Tommy, choqué, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste.

Joel secoua légèrement son frère en prononçant son prénom pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Ce dernier ne réagit que quand le premier agresseur se releva et les fixa quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à courir vers eux.

« _**Tommy !**_

 _ **-Putain !**_ répondit-il en passant la marche arrière.

Il réussit à faire demi-tour à toute vitesse. L'agresseur vint se cogner avec un grognement contre la vitre arrière, faisant sursauter Sarah. Elle réussit à l'apercevoir. Le visage et la bouche remplit de sang, il poussait les mêmes cris que Jimmy Cooper. Ils étaient malades… Comment devenait-on malade comme cela, et aussi rapidement ? C'était un vrai cauchemar !

« _**Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'arriver !? T'as vu ça, bordel**_ ? S'exclama Tommy, en passant derrière un magasin fermé, accélérant pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les agresseurs.

- _ **Oui, j'ai vu aussi !**_ Lui répondit son frère, en regardant autour d'eux, pour surveiller les alentours.

- _ **Bordel…**_ » Finit par ajouter Tommy, qui sentait son corps tressaillir.

Joel indiqua à son frère de tourner à gauche, devant la superette discount.

Ce fut une mauvaise idée. Une vingtaine de personnes courraient vers eux en criant, fuyant certainement les bouchons, s'éloignant le plus possible du centre hospitalier. Tommy du piler pour ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un.

« _**Pourquoi ils courent comme ça ? »**_ Demanda Sarah, affolée par tous ces cris.

Des coups de feu retentirent non lion d'eux, rappelant à Sarah la mort de Jimmy, et elle sentit à nouveau son ventre se crisper. Les citadins en train de s'enfuir poussèrent encore plus de cris, la faisant paniquer.

« _**Sors-nous de là.**_ Dit Joel, voyant bien que la situation devenait des plus dangereuse.

\- _**Je fais de mon mieux…**_ **»** Répliqua son frère, constatant qu'un grand camping-car était garé en plein milieu de la rue, leur bloquant le passage.

Un homme d'un certain âge, qui s'était mis à courir avec affolement en entendant les coups de feu, se cogna contre le capot de la voiture et les fixa quelques secondes. Sarah lui trouva l'air complètement égaré. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits et continua sa route. Elle hésita… Ne devraient-ils faire comme lui ? Laisser la voiture là et partir en courant ? Et si toutes les routes étaient bloquées, par où passeraient-ils avec leur voiture ? Elle se demanda si toutes les villes, tout le pays était touché… si s'enfuir quelque part servait réellement à quelque chose ?

 **«** _ **On peut pas rester ici Tommy !**_ Lança son père, d'une voix forte.

 _ **\- Merde, je ne peux pas leur foncer dessus Joel**_ **!** S'exclama le plus jeune homme des deux.

 _ **\- Alors fais demi-tour !**_ S'écria son grand frère, perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs.

 _ **\- Ils sont aussi à mon cul ! »**_ Lui répondit Tommy, en vérifiant par la vitre arrière du véhicule.

Joel allait répliquer, quand il s'aperçut que le plus gros de la foule était passé. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait certainement assez d'espace pour faire passer le 4x4 entre le camping-car et le bâtiment, à gauche de la route. C'était le seul moyen de s'échapper d'ici.

« _**Là, Là ! Là !**_ Indiqua-t-il, en pointant le passage du doigt.

 _ **-Accrochez- vous! »**_ Leur lança Tommy en accélérant, tout en montant sur le trottoir pour passer.

Ils frôlèrent trois fuyards en passant de justesse entre le mur et le véhicule abandonné. Ils faillirent renverser une quatrième personne qui eut tout juste le temps de les éviter, mais ils étaient de l'autre côté. Plus que quelques kilomètres et ils pourraient s'échapper par la nationale et partir loin d'ici.

Tommy continua à accélérer, soulagé d'avoir pu s'échapper de ce cul de sac et ne porta aucune attention à la voiture débouchant à vive allure au carrefour suivant. Sarah eu à peine de temps de les prévenir que le véhicule les percutait. Toutes les vitres du côté gauche du 4x4 explosèrent, projetant des débris de verre dans tous les sens. La jeune fille leva ses bras instinctivement pour se protéger le visage, et fut brutalement projetée sur le côté par la violence du choc. Elle se cogna la tête contre la portière arrière et perdit connaissance, alors que la voiture se renversait.


	2. Prologue (Deuxième partie)

**Prologue**

 **Ville natale**

II

Des cris inhumains mêlés à des hurlements terrifiés… Ce furent les premières choses que Sarah entendit en reprenant connaissance. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit rapidement compte que la voiture s'était renversée sur le côté.

Couchée contre la portière droite du véhicule elle revit la voiture arriver à toute vitesse et les percuter violemment. Elle entendit son propre cri résonner dans sa tête. Tout c'était passé tellement vite… La foule, l'échappatoire, le voiture lancée... Son oncle n'aurait rien pu faire. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand ses pensées se tournèrent vers les deux hommes dans la voiture.

La blonde se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses bras endoloris, et s'aperçu qu'un horrible mal de tête lui martelé le crane, dû au choc qui lui avait fait perdre conscience. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être en vie…. En regardant à l'avant du véhicule, elle vit directement son père couché contre la portière avant, toujours inconscient. La peut lui tordit le ventre. Elle se releva comme elle le put dans la voiture accidentée, ignorant les courbatures de son corps, et secoua le bras de son père, fébrile. Elle ne croyait en rien, mais elle priait de tout son être pour que son père ouvre les yeux. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Joel fut tiré de son inconscience par une petite voix qui l'appelait. Sarah... Il était dans une position inconfortable, et ressentit, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Les hurlements ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie de son existence.

On le secouait encore quand il lâcha un « _**Quoi ?**_ », et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il aperçut à travers le parebrise fissuré du 4x4, fut une voiture, à quelques mètres de là, dans laquelle une personne se débattait. Il ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux, mais il voyait clairement du sang gicler dans l'habitacle, parsemant le parebrise. Il fixa la scène quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à s'en détacher. Un des passagers était en train de dévorer l'autre, au sens propre du terme. Il plongeait ses mains et ses dents dans la victime, répandant du sang contre les vitres. Des gens courraient dans tous les sens, affolés, s'écartant du la scène terrifiante le plus vite possible.

Joel sentit son estomac se contracter, mais grâce à la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, ne vomit pas. Il faillait qu'ils se tirent de là à toute vitesse ! Tommy n'était plus dans la voiture, mais la vitre brisée de la portière côté conducteur, complètement emboutie, laissait penser qu'il avait réussi à s'extirper par là. Ses pensées divaguèrent quelques instants sur cela. Il ne les avait tout de même pas abandonnés au milieu de ce chaos ? Il sentit une colère monstre monter en lui, puis la résignation en pris la place. Peut-être valait-il mieux que son frère ait pu échapper à tout cela après tout.

Un cri le sortie de ses réflexions et il saisit la main de Sarah, dont le visage était tiraillé entre peur et soulagement.

« _**Recule, ma puce.**_ » Lui demande-t-il, tandis qu'elle se calait contre les sièges arrières.

Sa large carrure ne lui permettant pas de passer par la vitre brisée, le seul moyen de s'échapper de là était de briser le parebrise. Joel, avec des gestes mal assurés et une entaille au bras gauche, réussit à prendre appuie au toit de la voiture et donna de grands coups de pied dans la vitre. Cette dernière se fissura petit à petit sous les coups répétés avant de se briser en mille morceaux. Ils avaient une échappatoire.

Il se redressa, grognant quand il sentit des morceaux de vitre entailler le bras sur lequel il avait pris appui, et réussit à ramper en dehors de l'habitacle, au prix de gros d'efforts. Son corps avait pris un sacré coup. Ses muscles tremblaient sous les efforts, mais la peur lui donnait l'énergie suffisante pour continuer.

Une fois à quatre pattes hors de la voiture, il s'aperçu que le malade d'en face avait disparu. Les gens qui s'enfuyaient le regardèrent en passant, mais aucun de s'arrêtèrent pour l'aider. Dans ce genre de situation c'était du chacun pour soi… Personne n'allait aider, Sarah ou lui pour s'enfuir d'ici, même lui n'avait pas voulu aider les personnes au bord de la route tout à l'heure… Ça faisait pitié…

Il se releva tant bien que mal, en s'appuyant sur le 4x4 accidenté. Comment s'échapper d'ici maintenant, sans moyen de transport ?

Il était sur le point d'appeler Sarah, quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver à pas de course vers lui. À peine eu-il tourné la tête qu'un de ces monstre se jeta sur lui. Joel eu le temps de bloquer son assaillant avec un bras, retenant sa tête sanguinolente avec une de ses mains, cependant l'infecté avait une force incroyable. Il employait sa puissance sans retenu, tandis que ses mains, couvertes de sang, tentaient d'attraper et de griffer Joel. Ce dernier, bloqué entre l'agresseur et le véhicule tenta de le retenir le plus possible. Il pensa à sa fille dans l'habitacle, qui n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir face à une chose pareille. Les cris du monstre résonnaient à ses oreilles lui provoquant des frissons. Il voulait attraper son arme dans la poche arrière de son jean, mais si jamais il relâcher son attention quelques secondes.

Il se voyait déjà en train de se faire dévorer, quand quelqu'un abattit une brique sur la tête de son assaillant, qui poussa un ultime hurlement et s'écroula, la tête enfoncée.

Joel mis quelques secondes à se ressaisir, voyant encore les dents pleines de sang se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Puis relevant les yeux il aperçut son frère, essoufflé, une brique ensanglantée à la main. Tommy venait de lui sauver la vie... Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent, et ils se sentirent tous deux soulagés que Joel fût sauf. Le brun n'était pas très expressif, sentimentalement parlant, mais pour peu il aurait pris son petit frère dans ses bras.

« _**Papa ? »**_ Appela Sarah, toujours cachée dans le 4x4.

- _ **Je suis là, chérie**_. Lui répondit Joel, en se baissant pour apercevoir sa fille, les yeux pleins de larmes. _**Je suis là. Donne-moi la main »**_. Ajouta-t-il, en attrapant la sienne.

Il fit sortir Sarah du véhicule, sans la brusquer et remarqua une marque à la joue sur la peau pâle de la blonde, qui le bouleversa. Elle était si jeune pour vivre cela… Elle devait avoir tellement peur…

Sarah était en train de se relever, lorsqu'il l'a senti prendre fortement appuie sur ses bras, avant de trébucher en avant en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

« _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a**_ ? S'enquérir-il alors qu'elle essayait difficilement de tenir sur sa jambe gauche.

- _ **J'ai mal à la jambe.**_ L'informa Sarah, grimaçante, ne pouvant poser son pied nu au sol.

- _ **Mal comment ?**_ Voulu-t-il savoir en regardant sa fille souffrir, impuissant.

 _ **-Très mal.**_ **»**

Sarah n'était pas douillette. Habituée au sport et plutôt casse-cou, il lui arrivait parfois d'arriver blessée à la maison, mais elle s'en plaignait rarement. Au vu de ses traits crispés elle devait avoir une blessure inquiétante.

De nombreux passants courraient encore tout autour d'eux, fuyants les malades. Une femme à proximité se mit à crier que leurs poursuivants étaient justes derrière eux. Il passa un bras dans le dos de sa fille pour la soutenir, quand Tommy, qui était resté près d'eux à surveiller les alentours, les prévint qu'il allait falloir se mettre à courir. Au ton de sa voix, et à sa façon de reculer il valait mieux se hâter. Un homme passa entre eu en criant, s'enfuyant à l'opposer de leur position.

« _**Oh, merde ! »**_ Laissa échapper Joel, en entendant d'autres cris étouffés, annonciateur de l'arrivée des infectés.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il porterait Sarah puisqu'elle ne pouvait courir. Il prit son revolver et le donna à Tommy. Il ne pourrait pas porter sa fille et tirer si l'occasion s'en présentait. Il était sûr que Tommy savait tirer, mais pas aussi bien que lui-même. Ils s'entrainaient souvent ensemble, plus jeune, à tirer sur des bouteilles ou des canettes, et il battait toujours son petit frère. Tirer sur ces monstres serait-il si différent ? Il n'y avait pas plus d'humanité en eux que dans leurs anciennes cibles.

« _**Je compte sur toi.**_ Confia-t-il à son frère. _**Allez ma puce**_. »

Il passa un bras sous les jambes tremblantes de Sarah et la souleva, tandis qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui dit de bien s'accrocher et se mit à courir suivant le mouvement, Tommy ouvrant la marche, les yeux dans le viseur. Autour d'eux tout le monde courrait toujours en hurlant. Un homme sur sa gauche trébucha et tomba au sol, mais se releva aussi vite qu'il le put.

Joel venait si souvent dans ce coin de la ville, prendre un verre ou faire quelques courses… Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ces rues remplies de gens paniqués, en train de s'enfuir, se poussant les uns les autres. Des voitures étaient abandonnées sur les côtés de la route, ou accidentée contre les murs.

« _**Papa, j'ai peur.**_ Lui dit Sarah, alors que des coups de feu retentissaient non loin d'eux.

Un homme poussa un cri effroyable sur leur droite, et Joel vit ce dernier s'échapper d'une voiture rouge, dont l'avant était encastré dans un poteau. Il se jeta hors de l'habitacle, mais un malade le suivie et se jeta sur le conducteur. Joel accéléra le pas, voulant vite s'éloigner. Il aperçut Tommy hésiter à aider le pauvre homme, mais il se résigna. Il était trop tard…

« _**Il est mort ! »**_ lui lança Tommy, comme pour justifier le fait qu'il continuait à avancer.

Honnêtement, peu importait que cet homme meure, il fallait protéger Sarah. C'était son seul objectif. Joel se surprit même à penser que tous les habitants de cette putain de ville pouvaient tous y passer, cela lui serait bien égal.

À cinq mètres devant eux, un autre monstre se jeta sur une femme qui tentait de s'enfuir, et la fit s'écrouler sous son poids. Tommy allait l'aider, mais le monstre avait déjà commençait à mordre la pauvre femme à la gorge, laissant un goût amer dans a bouche du brun. Tommy lança un « _**Fais gaffe**_ » et continua sa route. Les cris de la victime et les bruits étouffé du monstre chamboulèrent Joel qui fit un écart pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Il ordonna à Sarah de fermer les yeux, elle ne devait pas voir cela.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque à la station essence _Texan_ , une voiture arriva en trombe à une centaine de mètres devant eux. Elle fonça droit vers la station, sans freiner, et entra en collision avec une des pompes à essence. Quelqu'un hurla, et une explosion retentie, enflammant toute la station-service, causant d'autres explosions. Joel sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds, tandis que des déflagrations ravagèrent la station.

Il sentit Sarah se serrer fort contre lui et passa une main derrière sa tête. C'était horrible… Il aperçut une autre femme, au sol, se faire dévorer devant lui. Il commençait à perdre ses moyens… Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? C'était impossible… Ils étaient entourés de ces monstres.

« _**Cours, allez !**_ » Lui cria Tommy, en lui indiquant une autre rue sur sa droite.

Joel se ressaisit et suivie son frère sur l'avenue menant au théâtre, reprenant le rythme d'une course effrénée. Courir, courir… Il ne devait faire que cela. Dans la rue, ils passèrent devant un immeuble complètement en flamme.

« _**Ces gens… Ils sont en feu.**_ Dit Sarah, d'une voix tremblotante, observant les flammes, les larmes coulantes le long de son visage.

- _ **Ne regarde pas Sarah**_. » Lui demanda Joel, espérant qu'elle en verrait le moins possible.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que les battants de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble incendié s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre une personne en feu. Il poussa des hurlements effroyables, se débattent, avant de se cabrer, les flammes léchant ses vêtements, ses cheveux…

« _**Regarde-moi, ma puce**_. » Ordonna-t-il à Sarah.

Un camion de pompier était abandonné au milieu de la route, bloquant le passage. Tommy, indiqua une autre rue vers la droite, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y arriver. Deux voitures se rentrèrent dedans à l'entrée de la rue, renversant plusieurs personnes sur leur passage et bloquant la route. Pas le choix il fallait aller tout droit. Joel enjamba un corps et se dirigea vers le bout de l'avenue. Ils aperçurent le « _Armadillo Theatre »,_ qui illuminait les alentours avec ses grandes devantures éblouissantes.

Joel entendit sa fille pleurer contre lui, son corps parcouru de tremblements.

« _**On va s'en sortir, c'est promis.**_ » Lui dit-il en la serrant fort contre lui.

Elle était tout ce qui comptait. La ville pouvait bien partir en fumée. Il l'a mettrait en sécurité.

La lumière bleue des gyrophares de police se réverbérait sur la façade du théâtre, à une centaine de mètres de là. Les forces de l'ordre pourraient-elles faire quelque chose à tout ce chaos ? Certainement pas. Ils se feraient bouffer comme les autres, se dit Joel en pensant à Jimmy Cooper, baignant dans son sang au milieu de son bureau. Flic ou non, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, une voiture en flamme s'approcha du théâtre au fond de la rue et explosa, embrasant la voiture de police et les personnes se trouvant autour. Joel et Tommy eurent un geste de recul, appréhendant d'autres explosions. Les grandes devantures du théâtre s'éteignirent, replongeant l'avenue dans la seule luminosité de la pleine lune.

Joel voulu rebrousser chemin, mais plusieurs monstres courraient dans leur direction.

« _**Reviens ! Ils sont trop nombreux !**_ Lui cria son frère. « _**Par ici ! Dans l'allée !**_ » Ajouta-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la gauche, dans une ruelle entre deux immeubles.

Joel vit Tommy ouvrir la grille qui séparait la ruelle et l'avenue, et passa devant lui, le plus vite qu'il put, ignorant au mieux le point de côté lui tiraillant les côtes. En avançant dans la ruelle mal éclairée, Joel ne se sentit pas plus en sécurité, et pour cause, quelqu'un se ruait vers lui. Les cris étouffés lui permit d'identifier l'infecté avant même de le voir. Sarah se mit à hurler, d'un cri strident qui lui vrilla un tympan, tandis qu'il tentait de repousser le malade avec un bras. La blonde commença à lui glisser des bras, lorsque Tommy leur sauva la mise une fois encore, projetant l'agresseur au sol d'un bon coup de pied, avant de lui mettre une balle en pleine tête, sans hésitation.

« _**Nom de Dieu.**_ Laissa échapper Joel, reprenant son souffle.

 _ **-Il est mort.**_ » Lui confirma Tommy.

Cette fois encore ce n'était pas passé loin…Le brun de dépêcha de reprendre Sarah et continua à parcourir la ruelle, il savait qu'au bout de celle-ci se trouvait un bar, dans lequel il était déjà venu boire quelques verre avec Tommy, qui menait directement à la nationale. C'était leur échappatoire. Leur seule issue. Il sentit Sarah s'agripper fort à lui.

« _**On y est presque, mon cœur.**_ »

Il avait essayé de dire cela sur un ton rassurant, mais il savait bien que de la peur transparaissait dans sa voix. Ils tournèrent vers la droite, longeant la ruelle. Une grande grille les séparait de plusieurs monstres, essayant de passer à travers, et d'un immeuble en feu.

« _**Ils vont passer à travers la fente !**_ L'avertit Tommy en lui montrant un infecté, tout près d'une large fente sur le côté gauche du grillage, assez large pour le laisser passer.

- _ **Avance ! Et trouve une issue !**_ » Ordonna-t-il à son frère, accélérant le pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la terrasse arrière du bar, quelques mètres plus loin. Les monstres les suivaient de près, ayant franchies la fente sans difficulté. Le plus vieux suivi son frère qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de l'établissement en l'incitant à courir plus vite. Par chance, fallait-il croire qu'ils en avaient encore un peu, la porte était ouverte.

« _**Magne-toi !**_ » Lui cria Tommy, alors que Joel franchissait le seuil, suivit de près par trois malades.

Tommy tenta de refermer la porte, mais les premiers poursuivants eurent le temps de passer leurs bras à travers l'ouverture, empêchant ainsi la fermeture complète de celle-ci. Tommy regarda son frère, tentant désespérément de bloquer la porte.

« _**Prends la nationale !**_ Fut obligé de crier Tommy, pour se faire entendre parmi les hurlements.

- _ **Quoi ?**_ »

Joel et Sarah en restèrent abasourdis. Tommy voulait qu'ils s'enfuient sans lui ? Il en était hors de question ! Joel n'allait pas laisser son petit frère mourir.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand ce dernier le coupa.

« _**Vas-y… T'as Sarah !**_ _**Moi je peux les semer !**_ »

Le brun eu du mal à l'admettre mais il avait raison. Sarah le ralentissait, ils ne pourraient certainement pas tenir longtemps fasse à ces monstres. Tommy courrait beaucoup plus vite que lui-même. Tout en affirmant cela intérieurement, Joel se demanda si son obsession de sauver sa fille le mènerait jusqu'au sacrifice de son frère, mais sans étendre la réflexion il commença à prendre la direction de l'autre porte du bar.

« _**Oncle Tommy !**_ Appela la blonde, encore choquée que son père s'éloigne.

- _ **On se retrouve là-bas ! Dépêche ! »**_ Lui répondit son oncle, en la regardant s'éloigner dans les bras de son père.

Joel sentit Sarah se remettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre son épaule, mais se força à continuer sans se retourner, passant la porte d'entrée. Il aperçut le grand pont sur lequel passait la nationale à moins d'un kilomètre de là. Tommy avait dit que les militaires avaient installé des barrages sur la nationale. Ils seraient sauvés…

« _**Papa, on ne peut pas le laisser !**_ Lança Sarah entre deux sanglots.

- _ **Tout va bien se passer pour lui.**_ »

Il le fallait. Tommy allait trouver un moyen de les rejoindre là-bas ! S'il arrivait quelque chose à son frère… Joel ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Continuant leur route, ils croisèrent à nouveau un homme en train de se débattre avec un infecté. Ce dernier pris rapidement le dessus sur sa victime qui hurlait à s'en décrocher les poumons.

Joel ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin. Il passa devant eux à travers le trou dans le muret qui bordait le petit parking du bar, causé par un accident quelques semaines plus tôt. Cela faisait un raccourci direct vers la route. Parfait.

« _**On y est presque !**_ » Informa-t-il Sarah, qui n'avait cessé de trembler.

Des bruits d'hélicoptère, de klaxons et ces hurlements, toujours ces hurlements, remplissaient l'atmosphère, oppressant les survivants. Le brun se rendit vite compte que le malade les avait suivis.

« _**Il se rapproche !**_ Lui indiqua Sarah, voyant que la distance entre eux et leur poursuivant s'amenuisait. _**Papa !**_ »

En bas de la pente une ambulance renversée, dont les gyrophares éclairaient toujours les alentours, avait dévalé la pente face à eux, et s'était écrasée contre un rocher. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'elle, un des ambulanciers rampa vers eux en poussant des cris étouffés. _Infecté, lui aussi_ … Se dit Joel en se remettant à courir, aussi vite que possible dans la montée, pour fuir ses deux poursuivants. À ce rythme il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, pensa-t-il à regret. Il entendait les autres se rapprocher en poussant leurs cris étranglés, lui glaçant le sang. Comment allait-il s'en débarrasser ? C'était tommy qui avait gardé le révolver !

Dans la montée, il se sentit courir de moins en moins vite… Il était essoufflé et à bout de force, autant moralement que physiquement. Ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il fournissait pour porter Sarah. Il renforça sa prise sur elle, et se promit de ne la lâcher pour rien au monde, mais ses jambes ne suivirent plus.

Au bout de la montée ses forces l'abonnèrent et il du poser un genou à terre. C'était la fin… Il la serra contre lui, haïssant sa faiblesse.

Soudainement, des coups de feu retentirent, faisant pousser un cri à Sarah. Ce ne pouvait être Tommy avec son revolver, la cadence de tir était bien trop élevée. Il regarda derrière lui et remarqua que leurs poursuivants gisaient à terre. On venait les sauver… Il put respirer à nouveau.

Une lumière les éclaira et il s'aperçu que Sarah le regardait avec des yeux apeurés.

« _**Ça va chérie. C'est fini**_. La rassura-t-il, avec un petit sourire. _**Hé ! On a besoin d'aide.**_ Lança-t-il, se forçant à se relever, en avançant vers leur sauveur à une dizaine de mètres devant eux.

- _ **Arrêtez !**_ Leur répondit-il, d'une voix menaçante, surprenant Joel, qui se demanda pourquoi cet homme leur répondait ainsi.

- _ **S'il vous plait. C'est ma fille.**_ Continua-t-il en avançant. _**Je crois que sa jambe est cassée.**_

 _ **-N'avancez pas ! »**_ S'exclama le militaire, au vu de son uniforme, braquant son fusil sur eux.

Joel stoppa net tout mouvement, moins rassuré qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant. Pourquoi était-il si agressif ? Il venait de tirer sur ses monstres pour les viser ensuite ? Pourquoi ? La raison s'imposa à Joel : la peur… Il était aussi effrayé qu'eux, tout simplement.

 _ **« Ok… Nous ne sommes pas…**_ Commença-t-il d'une voix calme, hésitant. _**Nous ne sommes pas malades**_. »

Le soldat attendit quelques secondes et abaissa son arme, saisissant immédiatement son talkiewalkie.

« _**J'ai deux civils dans le périmètre extérieur. Quels sont vos ordres**_ ? Demanda-t-il d'une manière détachée qui déplu totalement à Joel. Il était sur ses gardes, mais cela paraissait normal au vu du contexte.

- _ **Papa, où est oncle Tommy ? »**_ Lui demanda Sarah, qui, à l'évidence n'était pas rassurée non plus.

- _ **On va te mettre à l'abri et on reviendra le chercher. Ok ? »**_ Lui répondit-il en sachant que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La seule possibilité qui s'imposait à eux était de mettre Sarah dans une zone sécurisée, puis de retourner chercher son frère. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution envisageable. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas ! Pas encore…

C'était ce à quoi il été arrivé quand il entendit le soldat pousser un soupir.

« _**Chef, il y a une petite fille…**_ L'entendit-il dire d'une voix presque suppliante. _**Mais… Oui, chef**_ » Finit-il par ajouter, en rangeant son talkiewalkie.

Joel se sentit déconcerté. Il ne sut ce qu'avait ordonné le supérieur du soldat mais il était presque certain que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'encourageant.

Mais c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus fuir maintenant, et de toute façon il n'en avait plus la force. Ce gamin avait-il au moins une idée de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ? Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées lors de cette longue nuit ? Avait-il vu le tiers des horreurs que Joel et sa fille avaient en tête ?

« _**Écoutez, on vient de vivre un cauchemar.**_ Commença-il de sa voix la plus calme, essayant de lui démontrer leur situation précaire. _**On veut juste…**_ »

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsque le soldat braqua à nouveau son arme sur eux, lui provocant des frissons dans le dos. Cet homme allait obéir aux ordres, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Et au vu de ce qu'il venait de dire cela n'allait pas être à leur avantage.

« _**Oh merde…**_ » Souffla Joel en se retournant, tentant de se ruer vers la pente.

Seulement, le militaire ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Quand il entendit les coups feu, Joel sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et Sarah lui échappa. Il poussa des geignements alors qu'il roulait contre le sol, et il se retrouva sur le dos quelques mètres plus bas. Une douleur lancinante lui parcouru le côté droit de l'abdomen. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il s'agissait d'une balle ou seulement d'une côte cassée, que le soldat était déjà devant lui, braquant son arme sur sa tête, l'aveuglant par la lumière de la lampe montée sur le fusil d'assaut. Il ne pouvait pas mourir là… Pas maintenant… Pas après tout ça…

« _**Je vous en prie…**_ » Le supplia-t-il, implorant sa pitié.

Le soldat resserra sa prise sur son arme, et Joel fixa le masque de son bourreau. Il ne fermerait pas les yeux en attendant le coup final. Il pensa à Sarah une dernière fois et le coup de feu retentit, faisant gicler le sang de sa victime.

Joel eu un regard ébahi en apercevant le sang jaillir de la tête du militaire, qui s'écroula sur le côté, mort d'une balle en pleine tête, alors que Tommy arriva sur la gauche, revolver à la main. Joel respira de nouveau… Tommy… Il était là et il lui avait sauvé la vie, une fois encore, alors qu'il l'avait laissé derrière.

Son petit frère lui fit un signe de tête, auquel il répondit, plus par automatisme que par réelle signification. Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier. Il avait tellement cru que ce dernier coup de feu lui était destiné, qu'il se sentit presque heureux. Jusqu'à ce que des sanglots déchirant leurs parvinrent, leur glaçant le sang.

Tommy releva la tête, regardant derrière son frère, son visage se décomposant. Il émie un petit « _**Oh non**_ », et sans savoir comment, Joel compris.

Il se redressa et, regardant derrière lui, aperçu Sarah, toujours couchée sur le dos, poussant de fort sanglots. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et se précipita vers elle. Une fois à ses côtés la première chose qu'il remarqua, hormis ses convulsions, fut ses bras serrant son ventre, sur lequel une large tâche s'élargissait. Joel sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« _**Ok. Enlève tes mains, ma puce**_. » Lui demanda-t-il, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Lorsqu'elle leva ses bras, au prix de maints efforts, Joel eu le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas possible…. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'il ne pouvait que misérablement regarder le sang s'écouler d'un trou dans son ventre. _**Non…**_ Elle fut secouée d'un autre spasme, et attrapa le tee-shirt de son père, tandis que du sang s'échappait encore de sa plaie, lui arrachant des geignements.

« _**Je sais, chérie. Je sais… »**_ Lui dit-il, en serrant les dents. _**Non…**_ »

Son petit visage était crispé par la douleur, alors qu'elle semblait se retenir de crier le plus possible. Joel, dont tous les membres s'étaient mis à trembler, appuya ses mains contre la blessure, arrachant un cri à Sarah. Elle s'agrippa à ses bras en continuant de pleurer.

Il fallait la faire soigner ! Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là à attendre ! En courant, ils pourraient surement arriver au centre hospitalier à l'entrée de la ville avant qu'elle… qu'elle… Il ne put aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée… Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir ! Il en avait oublié jusqu'aux malade qui avaient envahie cette même ville.

« _**Écoute-moi, je sais que t'as mal. Ça va aller, chérie**_. Lui dit-il, essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même, alors que les pleurs s'intensifiaient et que ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. _**Reste avec moi !**_ »

Il devait l'amener, tout de suite ! Chaque secondes aggravait l'hémorragie.

« _**Allez, je vais te soulever**_. La prévint-il laissant une main appuyée là où la balle avait pénétré son corps, et en passant l'autre bras sous sa tête. Alors qu'il tenta de la redresser, elle se remit à pousser des cris qui lui retournèrent l'estomac. _**Je sais, chérie. Je sais que t'as mal. »**_

 __Il attrapa sa petite main tremblante recouverte de sang et jeta un œil à Tommy, qui était tombé à genoux à côté de lui, l'air défait.

Il reporta son attention sur le visage de sa fille qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, lui arrachant le cœur. Elle souffrait… Elle avait tellement peur, il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle serre les dents jusqu'à l'hôpital. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne la sauve.

« _**Allez, chérie. Je t'en prie**_. L'implora-t-il, tentant de le lui faire comprendre. Mais ses sanglots augmentaient encore. _**Je sais chérie, je sais... »**_ Continua-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Et tout à coup, plus rien…. Plus un cri, plus un pleur, plus une plainte. Elle était immobile. Joel vit ses yeux bleus grands ouverts fixant le vide. Ses paupières ne cillèrent plus, seules ses larmes continuèrent à couler.

« _**Sarah…**_ » L'appela-t-il en serrant sa main.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, et ses yeux restèrent ouverts, mais aveugles. Il la secoua un peu mais rien. Il tourna la tête à nouveau Tommy recherchant son aide, mais son frère avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Et Sarah… Sarah ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ne pouvait pas…

« _**Ne me fais pas ça, chérie… Allez, ne me fait pas ça… »**_ Marmonna-t-il, en se balançant, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine.

Un grand vide…Elle gisait dans ses bras, sans aucune émotion sur le visage, et Joel dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle était partie. Il la serra contre lui, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et que son corps était convulsé par les sanglots.

« _**Non, non…**_. _**Oh non, non, non… Pitié**_. »

La douleur était cauchemardesque, terrifiante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, tandis que s'évanouissait la chaleur de son corps. Ce n'était pas possible... Pas elle, pas sa Sarah…

« _**Oh mon Dieu…**_ _**Pitié, pitié, pas ça… Pitié, non… »**_

Puis, tandis qu'il réalisait que plus jamais il ne la reverrait sourire, quelque chose en lui se brisa.


	3. Chapitre 1 (Première partie)

**Chapitre 1**

 **La zone de quarantaine**

 _Nous avons désormais franchie la barre des deux cents morts. Le gouverneur a déclaré l'état d'urgence…_

 _« Il y avait des centaines de cadavres dans les rues. »_

 _Le monde entier a cédé à la panique, lorsque l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé a indiqué que les derniers tests de vaccination avaient échoué…_

 _Le pouvoir n'étant plus aux mains des bureaucrates, nous allons prendre les mesures nécessaires pour protéger nos citoyens._

 _Los Angeles est désormais la dernière ville à être placée sous loi martiale._

 _Tous les habitants sont priés de se présenter dans leur zone de quarantaine._

 _Les rations hivernales n'ont jamais été aussi maigres et les émeutes durent depuis maintenant trois jours._

 _Un groupe se faisant appeler « Les Lucioles » a revendiqué être à l'origine des deux attaques._

 _La foule réclame le retour au pouvoir de toutes les branches du gouvernement._

 _Des manifestations ont éclaté après l'exécution de six membres présumés des Lucioles._

 _ **« Montrez votre révolte à nos côtés.**_

 _ **Quand vous êtes perdu dans l'obscurité… Chercher la lumière.**_

 _ **Faites confiances aux Lucioles. »**_

* * *

Boston, _Massachusetts_

Été 2033.

I

 **20 ans plus tard.**

Des coups fermes contre la porte d'entrée réveillèrent Joel en sursaut. Il se redressa sur les coudes, encore troublé par le cauchemar qui avait hanté son sommeil. Des images qu'il aurait aimé faire disparaitre de son esprit ressurgissaient toujours lorsqu'il dormait. Cela cesserait un jour ? Pourrait-il dormir paisiblement ? La réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Jamais il ne le pourrait, ni lui, ni personne.

De la lumière passait à travers les planches clouées à l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait dû dormir une bonne partie de la journée.

Les coups à la porte se réitérèrent, le poussant à se lever de son lit. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il voulait passer une journée seul.

Il se sentait encore courbaturé depuis l'autre jour. Se battre contre ces deux types lui avait causé plus de dommages que ce qu'il avait pensé, lui rappelant qu'il était loin de ses vingt ans. Se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'appartement, sous les coups qui ne voulaient cesser, il dû prendre appuie quelques instant contre le montant de la porte menant à la cuisine. Sa tête tournait, il s'était levé trop rapidement.

« _**Oui, j'arrive !**_ » S'exclama-t-il, alors que les coups à la porte s'intensifiaient et résonnaient dans sa tête, lui faisant perdre patiente.

Il traversa l'appartement en désordre et dont la poussière n'avait pas était faite depuis des lustres. Peut-être qu'un jour il s'en occuperait. Il finit par ouvrir cette satanée porte, se demandant qui avait l'audace de le déranger. Qui que ce fut il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

Dès que Joel aperçut Tess une bouffée de colère monta en lui. Il sera le point de sa main droite et souffla, essayant de se calmer. La femme, d'une bonne trentaine d'années, entra rapidement dans l'appartement, sans un mot, fixant Joel de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« _**T'as bien dormi ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche, tandis qu'elle se saisissait de la bouteille de whisky et d'un verre, que le brun avait laissé sur la table.

Joel referma la porte calmement, contrôlant ses nerfs, et se rapprocha de son invitée, qui n'était pas vraiment attendue, ni désirée.

« _**T'en veux un ?**_ Lui demanda-telle en se servant un verre, sans gêne.

- _ **Non. J'en veux pas. »**_

Elle se moquait de lui !? Ça faisait des jours qu'elle était partie, sans qu'il ne sache où elle était, avec qui et pourquoi ! Ça l'avait rendu dingue ! Comment pouvait-elle disparaitre comme ça ? Il lui faisait confiance, c'était la seule à qui il faisait confiance, et elle se barrait sans prévenir.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et remarqua les traces de coups sur ses bras et sur son visage. Dans quoi c'était elle encore fourré ? Se demanda-t-il en prenant un torchon propre et en le passant sous l'eau pour qu'elle puisse nettoyer ses blessures.

Tess leva les yeux vers lui, et s'appuya contre la table.

« _**J'ai des nouvelles intéressantes pour toi…**_

 _ **-T'étais où Tess ?**_ La coupa-t-il, en lui lançant un regard noir.

- _ **Dans le quartier ouest. »**_ Avoua-t-elle, en prenant une gorgée d'alcool.

Le quartier ouest ? Elle était allée là-bas sans lui? Elle voulait se faire tuer ou quoi? Elle commençait vraiment à le mettre à cran. Ils avaient pourtant convenu depuis des années qu'ils géraient les livraisons d'armes ensemble. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'un échange qui se déroulait mal. Surtout avec les gars de ces quartiers. Ça aurait très bien pu attendre le lendemain.

« _**On avait une livraison à faire.**_ Lui rappela-t-elle.

 _ **-Oui. »**_

Comme s'il avait pu oublier ! Cela faisait des semaines qu'il préparait cet échange, puisque son fournisseur officiel avait retourné sa veste. Armes contre carte de rationnement. Classique, efficace. Il faisait ça depuis des années. Le trafic d'armes et de drogues, c'était grâce à ça qu'ils bouffaient.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire ça, mais l'appui de Tess, gérante du marché du noir de la zone de quarantaine de Boston, lui conférait une certaine notoriété. Ils faisaient une paire de contrebandiers connus dans presque toute la zone de quarantaine. Habituellement, ils achetaient les armes à Robert, dans la zone deux, il leur fournissait des armes à bon prix, contre de la drogue et des accès à certaines marchandises du marché noir. Mais ils s'étaient fait avoir cette fois, ils avaient payés le prix convenu, mais ils n'avaient jamais été livrés. Si jamais il lui mettait la main dessus Joel lui ferait bien comprendre qu'on ne lui faisait pas un coup pareil deux fois.

Il avait dû se débrouiller pour se fournir en arme auprès d'un autre contrebandier, un type d'un peu plus d'un vingtaine d'année pas mal connu dans la zone trois. Après avoir fait l'échange ce petit con avait tenté de l'attaquer dans le dos et de reprendre son matériel, mais une fois ses deux gardes du corps à terre le gamin était devenu bien plus docile.

« _**Oui. On avait une livraison à faire**_. Ajouta Joel en insistant bien sur le « on », se rapprochant d'elle. Il lui tendit le bout de tissus mouillé, qu'elle prit brusquement.

- _ **Ouais, tu voulais rester seul, tu te souviens ? »**_ Répondit Tess, avec un rictus hostile.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Tess avait raison. Ils avaient eu un différend quelques jours plus tôt, à propos de cet enfoiré de Robert qui avait disparu, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait fait cet échange sans lui. Résultat, elle blessée et elle avait perdu le matos. Une cinquantaine de fusils d'assauts et de fusils à pompes volés parce que madame était bornée.

« _**Alors, attends, laisse-moi deviner, le…**_ Commença-t-il, furieux. _**L'échange à mal tourné et le client s'est barré avec notre came. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »**_

Tess, qui essuyait le sang sur sa joue, se mit à pouffer, avant de reprendre de sa voix orgueilleuse.

« _**L'échange s'est très bien passé**_. _**On a assez de cartes de rationnement pour deux mois, facile**_. » Ajouta-t-elle en sortant un paquet de carte de sa poche de jean, qu'elle balança sur la table.

Joel ne cacha pas sa surprise. Elle ne lui mentait pas ce n'était pas son genre. Ils se faisaient confiance, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle lui raconte des histoires et elle avait ramené les cartes. Mais alors d'où venait ces coups ?

« _**Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?**_ La questionna-t-il en lui montrant son visage.

- _ **J'étais sur le chemin du retour et je me suis fait attaquer par ces deux connard. Ok ?**_ Répondit-elle, en appuyant sur sa plaie à la joue. _**Ouais, je me suis pris quelques coups, mais…**_ Elle arrêta de parler, voyant Joel se rapprocher l'air en colère. _**Écoute, je suis en vie !**_ »

Il soupira. Ouais, elle était vivante, et encore heureux. Si elle disparaissait il serait sacrément dans la merde pour le trafic qu'il avait mis tant de temps à organiser.

Il la fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes, et dû avouer qu'il avait eu peur pour elle. Elle était la personne la plus proche de lui. La seule en qui il avait confiance, et la seule qu'il ne voulait pas voir mourir. Avec les années, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées il avait appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attacher aux gens. C'était quand on aimait qu'on souffrait. Mais sans elle, il était seul et ça lui faisait peur.

« _**Donne-moi ça.**_ Exigea-t-il en lui prenant le tissu des mains, et en lui soulevant délicatement le menton, pour pouvoir nettoyer correctement les plaies de son visage fin. _**Et alors ces deux connards, ils sont toujours en vie ?**_

- _ **Hum, t'es marrant.**_ Se moqua Tess avec un sourire. Comme s'il avait pu croire qu'elle les ait laissé repartir après ça.

- _ **Tu sais qui c'était, au moins ?**_

 _ **-Bon, écoute, c'était personne ces types !**_ S'emporta la brune en attrapant le bras de Joel et en l'éloignant d'elle, tandis qu'elle se redressait. _**On s'en fout. Ce qui compte… C'est que c'est Robert qui les a envoyés.**_

- _ **Notre Robert ?**_ Demanda le quinquagénaire étonné.

- _ **Ouais**_. »

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une insulte aux oreilles de Joël. Robert avait essayé d'éliminer Tess. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Dommage pour lui, ces hommes avaient raté leur cible. Ne jamais sous-estimer Tess. Ça il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, mais pas Robert, fallait-il croire. Cet escroc lamentable… Il allait lui payer ça, pas de doutes.

« _**Il sait qu'on le cherche**_ , _**et il s'imagine qu'il va nous avoir en premier.**_ » Ajouta Tess, en serrant les dents.

- _ **Le fils de pute, il est malin**_ ! » Dû admettre Joël, en balançant le torchon sur dans l'évier. Il ne savait pas où ce rat pouvait bien se cacher, bien qu'il ait passé des journées entières à le chercher.

Cela le contraria au plus haut point. Il devait être mois bête que ce que Joël pensait alors. Il avait dû se renseigner, ou du moins payer des mecs pour qu'ils aillent se renseigner à sa place. Lui, il ne se salissait jamais les mains. Joel ne savait pas comment il pouvait être devenu le plus grands revendeur d'arme de la zone militaire de Boston avec ce genre de méthode, mais ça avait marché. Il était déjà là quand Joel était arrivé dans cette ville une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Il devait avoir les deux tiers de la population sous sa botte cet enfoiré.

 _ **« Non… Il n'est pas assez malin... Je sais où il se cache**_. Lui confia Tess, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le regard menaçant.

- _ **Ça m'aurait étonné…**_ » Ajouta Joel, voyant bien qu'elle ne tenait plus en place.

Robert allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle allait le lui faire regretter. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. On ne pouvait pas s'en prendre impunément à Tess sans avoir de représailles. Ils allaient récupérer leurs armes et le lui faire bien comprendre.

Il l'observa quelques instants, alors qu'elle parcourait l'appartement, lui tournant le dos. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient à moitié retenu en arrière par un chignon, sa tenue vestimentaire ne changeait pas de d'habitude : un jean et un chemise à manche courte, simple et pratique pour courir en cas d'embuscade. Elle avait toujours sa démarche un peu masculine, et son air autoritaire. Elle avait vieilli depuis leur première rencontre, mais elle était encore jeune.

« _**Le vieil entrepôt de la zone cinq. Mais j'ignore pour combien de temps.**_ L'informa Tess, ce que Joel pris comme un reproche.

 _ **-Ouais bah je suis prêt, maintenant, ok ?**_ Répondit-il d'un sans équivoque.

- _ **Oh ça va… »**_ Se résigna la brune, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Joël ferma l'appartement à double tour, non qu'il ait des objets précieux chez lui, mais il ne supporterait pas que l'on fouille dans ses affaires. Il remonta le long couloir qui menait à son appartement, indifférent aux portes condamnées devant lesquelles ils passaient. L'immeuble dans lequel il habitait était inoccupé depuis des années. Depuis qu'un infecté avait décimé toute une famille. L'armée avait délogeait tout le monde. Ils avaient condamné toutes les portes et depuis, hormis Joël, plus personne ne vivait ici. Il s'en servait pour stocker ses marchandises.

De toute façon il y avait bien trop d'immeubles dans la zone de quarantaine pour que tous soient occupés. La population de Boston, selon l'armée, avait été réduite de 70% depuis la pandémie mondiale qui avait dévasté le monde il y avait plus de 20 ans. La ville avait été très affectée, toutes les grandes villes l'avaient été. Le monde entier même. 40% de la population mondiale disparue en quelques mois, maintenant cela devrait chiffrer autour du 60%. Aucune guerre mondiale n'aurait pu arriver à cela. Rien.

Il avait suffi d'une mutation micro organique, d'un simple petit parasite, pour réduire 60% de la putain de population mondiale à l'état de morts, ou presque. Le Cordyceps, parasite affectant jusqu'alors des petits insectes ou des champignons, avait commencé à affecter les récoltes dans le monde entier, et il avait fallut très peu de temps pour que la contamination ne se propage à l'Homme, provoquant des effets irréversible. Il fallait croire que les auteurs de science-fiction apocalyptique de l'époque étaient des visionnaires. Les films débiles pour adolescents où une invasion de zombi causait la perte de l'humanité s'étaient révélés plus que réaliste.

Des zombis… Joël détestait ce terme. C'était pour les livres, pour les films, pour des choses sans importances destinées à faire peurs aux enfants. Aujourd'hui, dans le monde où ils vivaient il n'y avait plus besoin de film pour avoir peur, il suffisait de s'endormir. Cela suffisait à certains pour perdre la tête. Se remémora Joel, en pensant à son frère.

Des survivants. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Tess, lui, même Robert fallait-il croire.

Joël avait suivi sa partenaire dans les rues insalubres de la ville pendant un bon quart d'heure, sans avoir échangé un seul mot comme à leur habitude. Arrivé près du poste de surveillance numéro 5, il revit, outre le militaire faisant sa ronde sur le toit d'un immeuble, le drapeau américain délabré, accroché à une fenêtre du second étage d'un bâtiment. Cela faisait des années qu'il était placé là… Le brun avait presque envie de monter là-haut pour l'arracher. Que pouvait signifier un drapeau américain à présent ? Il n'y avait plus d'Amérique, seulement quelques de zones militarisées comme celle-ci, éparpillées à travers le pays, enfin d'après ce que racontaient les militaires. Joël ne savais même pas s'ils étaient réellement au courant de la situation.

La zone de quarantaine de Boston était une des plus grandes restantes et une des mieux sécurisée, depuis l'instauration de la loi martiale. Entourées de murs de plus d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, de barrages et de patrouilles militaires contrôlées à la perfection, rien ne pouvait y entrer, ni en sortir d'ailleurs. Ils étaient en sécurité, enfin… Plus en sécurité que derrière les murs. La zone était même garantie « **sans infectés** ». Tu parles…. C'était les beaux discours des chefs militaires. Joël savait très bien que des contaminées rodaient encore dans les sous-sols des bas quartiers de Boston.

Cette zone tenait le coup grâce une seule chose : le nombre impressionnant de militaire dévoués à la protection d'une des dernières villes restantes du pays.

Malgré cela, la vie ici n'était pas des plus agréables. Qui n'avait jamais connu la faim, même dans cette zone ? Quand les camions de ravitaillement n'arrivaient pas, attaqués en chemin par des infectés ou détournés par des brigands, il fallait juste attendre avec moitié moins de rations, espérant qu'un autre convoi arriverait bientôt.

Un énorme marché noir s'était développé, surtout grâce à Tess grâce ou à cause, Joel n'aurait su le dire. Elle permettait à certaines personnes de se nourrir, mais les trafics de drogue, et d'armes, s'étaient vite développés.

Tess et lui étaient connus dans le quartier, ils avaient une notoriété dans le milieu. Cette expression faisait toujours sourire Joel. Le milieu… S'il avait pu imaginer un jour qu'il deviendrait un des plus gros trafiquant de la ville de Boston, personne ne l'aurait cru, et pourtant…

« _**Le poste 5 est ouvert**_. » L'informa Tess, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver à Robert : passer par le point de contrôle numéro 5. Joel aperçu, entre deux immeubles, le soleil qui commençait à décliner. Il avait dormi la moitié de la journée.

« _**On a plus que quelques heures avant le couvre-feu.**_

 _ **-On ferait bien de se magner. »**_ Lui répondit la brune en pressant le pas.

Le couvre-feu… Ça non plus il n'y aurait pas cru. De 6 heures du matin à 18 heures. 12 heures de liberté, pas une minute de plus. Ça paraissait ridicule, mais les soldats prenaient ça avec beaucoup de sérieux. Le premier qu'ils attrapaient dehors après le couvre-feu, sans papier le justifiant était bon pour une correction exemplaire, ou pire, un travail forcé hors de la zone de quarantaine.

À un coin de rue, Joel surpris la conversation d'un couple, ou de ce qui semblait l'être.

« _**Quoi, t'es sérieuse ?**_ Commença à demander l'homme, appuyé contre un conteneur.

- _ **J'ai reçu les foutus papiers ce matin. J'ai été choisie pour travailler hors de la zone.**_ Lui répondait la femme sans cacher l'angoisse dans sa voix.

- _ **C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… C'est le boulot des soldats d'aller dehors.**_

 _ **-Je penserai à leur dire ! »**_ Finit par ajouter la voix féminine, tandis que Joel dépassait le couple.

Comme si les soldats allaient se salir les mains en travailler dehors. Il y en avait très peu hors de la zone, tous étaient regroupés ici. Ils pouvaient même se servir en premier dans les rationnements, pourquoi aller risquer sa vie dehors ? Les gens disaient vraiment n'importe quoi…

Suivant Tess dans les ruelles, ils finirent par débouchés dans une rue, menant vers le poste de contrôle numéro 5. Face à eux se tenait le bâtiment distribuant les rationnements, toujours fermé. Une file de personnes attendait devant, faisant la queue pour obtenir leurs provisions. Des militaires, arme à la main, gardaient les portes, tandis qu'une voiture blindée remontait la rue.

« _**Regarde ça**_. Lui dit Tess, en montrant le bâtiment fermé. _**Le rationnement n'est pas encore ouvert. On doit encore manquer de provisions.**_

Alors que Joel se rapprochait des deux soldats, une voix de femme retentit dans la zone, portée par des hauts parleurs disséminés dans toutes les rues de la ville. « _**Attention : tout citoyen doit être muni en permanence d'une identification valide et obéir à tous le personnel de la ville.**_ » De nombreux avertissements étaient ainsi répétés au sein de la zone toute la journée. Comme si le gens avait besoin de se le faire entendre dire dix fois par jour.

Sur la porte du garage fermée, là où on échangeait carte de rationnement contre provisions, était inscrite une phrase taguée. Les militaires avaient essayés de l'effacer, mais sans grand succès, on pouvait toujours y lire « **Chercher la lumière** », et voir la luciole, emblématique de leur groupe peint sur le mur juste à côté.

Les Lucioles… Cette bande de marginaux toujours prompts aux attentats et aux embuscades pour renverser la loi martiale. Ils étaient devenus un groupe très important à travers les différentes zones, luttant contre l'armée et défendant leur grande idée : Trouver un remède contre l'épidémie de Cordyceps. Cela faisait des années qu'ils enrôlaient des citoyens, ils lui avaient même proposé une fois, mais Joel n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre. Il y en avait déjà assez à respecter.

Longeant la rue, ils entendirent des gens dire qu'il n'y aurait que des demi-rations cette semaine. Cela faisait trois semaines que cela duré. La rumeur comme quoi les soldats avaient rations complète ne faisait que croitre, et les bas quartiers commençaient réellement à s'échauffer. Tout ça allait très mal finir, se disait Joel, passant devant un immeuble où avait été disposé des barrières, entourées de fil barbelés et de soldats. Derrières celles-ci trois civils étaient à genoux, les mains derrière la tête. La porte de cet immeuble s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre deux soldats armés en combinaisons blanches, spécialisés dans les cas d'infection au Cordyceps, trainant une quatrième personne, qui rejoignit rapidement les autres en se débattant. Tess s'arrêta pour observer. Pourquoi ? Joel n'en savait rien. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, ces types, dont une femme, s'étaient fait chopés dans une partie non sécurisé de la zone de quarantaine, sans papiers d'identité, ou venaient de l'extérieur, ils avait été amenés ici pour l'exemple. Le dernier arrivé voulut se relever mais un coup de poing le ramena les genoux au sol.

« _**J'ai rien fait de mal !**_ S'écria-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- _ **Allez, les mains sur la tête ! Plus vite !**_

 _ **-Scannez-les ! »**_ Ordonna un troisième militaire, surveillant les alentours.

Un des deux en homme en combinaison appliqua le scanner sur la nuque du premier détenu. Ce petit appareil, en prélevant et en analysant une goutte de sang allait sauver ou retirer la vie de ces hommes. S'ils étaient infectés le scanner le détecterait et ils vivraient les derniers instants de leur vie ici et maintenant. Une petite goutte de sang et tout pouvait prendre fin. Les premiers temps de la pandémie, avant que ces scanners ne soient mis au point, des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes s'étaient faite massacrées car on ne savait pas reconnaitre des infectés. Les militaires tuaient alors aussi bien les contaminés que ceux qu'ils pensaient l'être, pour ne pas risquer d'étendre l'épidémie. Maintenant, on savait qui éliminer ou non. C'était horrible, certes, mais le seul moyen de garder en vie les citoyens restants. Il suffisait de deux jours pour que son ami le plus proche se mette à vous dévorer les tripes. A situation désespérée, solution désespérée.

Le scanner émit un petit signal, annonçant la fin de l'analyse.

« _**Il est clean**_. Informa l'homme au scanner à son coéquipier, se dirigeant déjà vers le second individu, qui s'avéra n'être pas porteur du virus non plus.

On put lire le soulagement sur le visage des deux hommes. Soulagement qui n'allait pas durer quand les soldats leur apprendraient qu'en sanction ils travailleraient en dehors de la zone ils ne resteraient alors plus clean très longtemps.

Ce fut au tour de la seule femme du groupe d'être scanner. L'analyse terminée le soldat montra le résultat à son collègue.

« _**Là, on a une cliente**_. Lui dit-il avant de plaquer la femme au sol fermement.

- _ **Je ne suis pas infectée**_! Cria-t-elle en en tentant de se débattre.

- _ **Maintenez-la !**_ Ordonna le troisième militaire, s'approchant d'elle avec une seringue.

- _ **Le scanner se trompe ! Pitié ! »**_

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le soldat avait injecté le produit létal dans le corps de la jeune femme, qui convulsa quelques secondes, pour finir par s'immobiliser. Joel la fixa quelques secondes. Avait-elle des enfants ? Un mari ? Étaient-ils déjà tous morts ? Il ne le saurait jamais et n'en avait pas envie.

Tandis que les deux soldats se rapprochaient du dernier homme celui-ci, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, se leva précipitamment en donnant un coup de coude à un des hommes en combinaison et tenta de s'enfuir. Des coups de feu retentirent et l'homme était déjà mort lorsque son corps toucha le sol, à deux mètres de Joel. Ce dernier soupira, voyant une flaque de sang s'étendre sous le cadavre. Pauvre abruti… Il s'aperçut que Tess s'éloignait et la suivie.

« _**On dirait qu'il y a toujours de nouveaux infectés**_. Lui dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent côte à côte.

- _ **Ça veut dire qu'il y en a encore qui sortent de la zone.**_ »

Ils aperçurent le poste de contrôle numéro cinq, ses tours de contrôles ainsi que ses dizaines de soldats, et Joel ressenti une légère angoisse. Pour eux c'était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

En passant près d'un groupe de soldats il entendit qu'une escouade s'était faite capturée, mise en file dans la rue et exécutée par pure vengeance. Pas de toute à y avoir, c'était l'œuvre de Lucioles. Cela faisait des mois que les militaires les traquaient d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, et les rumeurs circulaient sur la très prochaine disparition du groupe. L'armée en avait exécuté un certain nombre en place publique, et de nombreux autres officieusement. Il ne devait rester d'eux que quelques fidèles membres. Tant pis pour eux de toute manière, Joel se moquait bien de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

« _**Je nous ai eu de nouveaux papiers. On ne devrait pas avoir de problème là-haut**_. Lui glissa discrètement Tess une fois proche du poste numéro 5, ayant déjà tout prévu. _**Surtout reste cool. »**_

Tandis qu'il se rapprochait du portail gardé par deux soldats qui contrôlaient les entrées et sorties de la zone pour se rendre dans celle d'à côté, ils entendirent les militaires parler entre eux.

« _**Ca n'arrivera jamais ici. Le premier connard qui ose me regarder de travers, je le descends.**_

 _ **-Ils devaient se dire la même chose dans toutes les zones de quarantaine où des émeutes ont éclatées »**_

Intéressant. Alors comme ça des émeutes avaient éclatées dans d'autres zones… Vu le contexte Joel comprenait parfaitement, mais était-ce réellement la solution, il n'aurait su le dire. Tess lui donna ses nouveaux papiers d'identité, qu'il tendit de suite au soldat avec un « _**Et voilà**_ », naturel. Joël et Tess restèrent les plus calmes possible, sachant que la moindre trace de panique dans leurs yeux conduiraient à leur perte. Le militaire observa l'identité de Joël vérifiant que tout était en ordre, et lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il désirait se rendre dans un secteur voisin.

« _**J'ai pris ma journée. Je vais voir un ami**_. » Répondit Joel du tac au tac.

Le soldat les observa encore quelques secondes. Relu le papier d'identité, et leur accorda le droit de passer. Joel le remercia poliment et s'avança vers le portail, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une porte de prison. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, un véhicule de transport de troupe militaire, garé à une dizaine de mètres devant eux, explosa. Par reflexe Joël mis son bras devant son visage, lâchant ses papiers d'identité. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler violement, tandis que les soldats refermaient le portail à toute vitesse, leur hurlant de dégager. Des coups de feu retentirent dans tous les coins.

Joël, encore abasourdi par l'explosion discerna les militaires accuser les Lucioles, avant que Tess ne s'exclama qu'il valait mieux de se tirer de là. Ils se mirent à courir, s'éloignant le plus possible de la zone de conflit. La voix robotique des hauts parleurs retentie dans toute les rue : « _**Attention : le poste de contrôle 5 est fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tous les civils ont l'obligation d'évacuer les environs immédiatement**_ ». Joel suivit Tess à toute vitesse, les coups de feu n'ayant toujours pas cessés autour d'eux.

« _**Saloperie de Lucioles! »**_ S'écria un soldat près d'eux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment sans qu'aucuns militaires ne les aperçoivent, trop occupés qu'ils étaient avec l'attentat, alors que les hauts parleurs répétaient encore l'alerte.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils soufflèrent un bon coup, essoufflés par cette course effrénée.

« _**Merde… Ça aurait été trop beau ! »**_ S'exclama Tess, l'air furieux, une nouvelle plaie au front.

Joel allait lui répondre quand il remarqua qu'elle observait son bras avec un rictus peu amène. Baissant la tête sur son propre bras droit, le brun remarqua qu'une coupure d'une dizaine de centimètres le parcourait, laissant échapper une large trainée de sang. Quelque chose avait dû l'atteindre lors de l'explosion et sur le coup il n'avait rien sentie. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'un picotement désagréable se fit ressentir. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre de quoi se soigner, au cas où Robert ne les attende.

« _**Rafistole-toi, ok ? »**_ Lui dit Tess, en lui tendant un bandage.

Il la remercia et pansa sa plaie à la va-vite. La blessure n'était pas profonde cela cicatriserait rapidement, mais autant faire en sorte que cela ne s'infecte pas.

Ils en avaient profité pour entrer dans le bâtiment dont un passage menait directement à l'extérieur. Tess était vraiment réactive. Ils allaient devoir passer par le souterrain menant à l'extérieur de la zone de quarantaine pour se rendre à l'entrepôt où se cachait Robert.

Joël visualisait déjà le chemin à parcourir. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes particuliers, mais une fois à l'extérieur des murs tout pouvait arriver.

* * *

Et voilà pour la première partie du "20 ans plus tard".

Dans le jeu, on voit tout de suite que Joel a changé par rapport au prologue, qu'il est devenu plus sombre, plus dur (ce qui reste compréhensible). J'essaierai de développer ce côté de lui petit à petit au cours des chapitres.

En espérant toujours que cela vous ai plus, laissez un petit com,

A bientôt


	4. Chapitre 1 (Deuxième partie)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

II

Au-delà du mur

Le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble laissé à l'abandon, n'était pas des plus éclairé. Joel suivit Tess le long des couloirs bordés de portes condamnée par l'armée des années auparavant. D'innombrables habitations avaient été sécurisées ainsi. Dès que des infectés étaient retrouvés dans un immeuble, toutes les portes devaient être automatiquement sécurisées, et le bâtiment évacué.

« _**Ils vont fermer tous les postes de contrôle. Il va falloir qu'on fasse le tour par l'extérieur.**_

 _ **-Par l'extérieur**_? Demanda Joel, qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement les sorties hors de la zone.

- _ **Ou alors, on laisse Robert s'en tirer**_?

- _ **C'est ça**_ … »

À l'abord d'un couloir, un homme assis sur une vieille chaise en plastique, se leva à leur approche. Un des hommes de mains de Tess en l'occurrence, chargé de la surveillance du bâtiment avec d'autres, veillant aux allées et venues de soldats, de trafiquants, ou d'infectés.

« _**Hé, Tess. T'as vu ce bordel ?**_ Lui demanda l'homme de couleur, en marchant à leurs côtés.

- _ **J'y étais.**_ _**Ça donne quoi dans le tunnel est**_ _**?**_

- _ **RAS. J'y suis passé, aucune patrouille. Où est ce que vous allez ?**_

- _ **On va rendre visite à Robert.**_ Lui annonça la brune, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'ils parcouraient les différents couloirs du rez-de-chaussée.

- _ **Vous aussi ?**_

La question les étonna. Quelqu'un d'autres qu'eux le cherchait ? Joel serra le poing, espérant le retrouver avant les autres. S'il se faisait descendre, il aurait du mal à retrouver sa marchandise.

« _**Qui d'autre s'intéresse à lui ?**_ Demanda Tess, l'air tendu.

- _ **Marlène. Elle se renseigne à droite et à gauche pour le trouver.**_

- _ **Marlène ? Pourquoi les Lucioles voudraient trouver Robert ?**_

- _ **Elle ne m'a rien dit**_ ?

- _ **Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit**_ ?

- _ **La vérité. Je sais pas où il se planque**_. Avoua l'homme, avec un petit sourire narquois.

- _ **Bien joué**_. »

Si jamais il lui mentait c'était un homme mort. Se dit Joel, regardant l'air inquisiteur de sa partenaire de trafic. Elle avait l'air d'avoir confiance en ses dires, mais il ne fallait pas jouer au plus fort avec Tess.

Un autre homme était assis au détour d'un couloir, gardant un œil sur une cage contenant deux rats, certainement destinés à être revendu à ceux qui passaient par là. On se satisfaisait de peu dorénavant. s

« _**Évite de t'attirer es ennuis, d'accord ? L'armée va bientôt débarquer en force.**_

– _ **Ouais, à plus tard.**_ Répondit-il en s'arrêtant, les regardant passer devant lui.

– _ **Marlène qui cherche Robert ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses**_ ? » Demanda Tess, une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés.

Ce qu'il en pensait ? Que ce n'était pas bon. Si Robert s'était rangé du côté des Lucioles ils n'allaient plus pouvoir faire affaire, et ça c'était mauvais.

Marlène… Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. À cause d'elle et de ses idéaux aberrants il avait perdu son frère. Elle lui avait retourné le cerveau avec les Lucioles et leur hypothétique vaccin, en lui faisant miroiter un monde meilleur. Tommy s'était laissé embarquer, croyant devenir quelqu'un de bien, mais il se trompait. Tuer des soldats, se cacher à longueur de journée, obéir au doigt et à l'œil de Marlène, cette nouvelle vie il ne l'avait pas supporté et avait déserté. Il s'était enfuit hors de la zone, sans même prévenir Joel. Marlène lui avait avoué quelques jours plus tard, l'air désolé. Il aurait dû la tuer à ce moment-là.

 _ **« J'aime pas ça. On ferait bien de le retrouver avant les Lucioles**_. »

Continuant leur chemin ils finirent par pénétrer à l'intérieur d'un grand appartement, dont la porte avait carrément était enlevée. Il restait quelques meubles dans la pièce, mais tout était vieux et dans un sale état. Des bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol, le papier peint était délabré, et une odeur de moisissure régnait dans l'air.

Cet appartement abritait l'entrée du souterrain. Joel avait dû le prendre deux ou trois mois auparavant, mais il l'évitait dès que possible, des infectés rodaient souvent dans le coin. Chris, un autre homme de main à Tess, était installé dans un des canapés dans ce qui devait être un ancien salon. Joel aimait bien ce type, malgré ses légers problèmes d'alcool. Il était toujours calme, comparé au reste des énergumènes à la botte de Tess, mais il n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains quand il le fallait. Un homme dévoué à leur cause en somme.

« _**Salut les gars. Comment ça va ?**_

 _ **-Ça commence à être le bordel dehors.**_ Lui répondit Tess. _ **Comment ça se passe ici ?**_

 _ **-Ah c'est calme. Aucun signe de soldats ou d'infectés.**_

 _ **-Ça fait plaisir à entendre. »**_ Avoua la brune, en se dirigeant vers un bahut, sur lequel était posé une vieille télévision.

Joel fit un signe de tête à Chris et aida sa partenaire à pousser l'imposant meuble, qui dissimulés l'entrée du tunnel laissant apparaitre le passage dans le mur, créé par les hommes de Tess une dizaine d'année auparavant.

« _**Faites attention à vous, là-bas**_. » Leur dit Chris, alors qu'ils sautaient dans le tunnel.

Joel se réceptionna deux mètres plus bas dans le noir complet. L'odeur de moisissure et de renfermé, commun aux souterrain, lui emplit les narines, l'obligeant à se boucher le nez.

« _**Argh, ça empeste ! Ils devraient vraiment faire gaffe à ce qu'ils jettent ici !**_ S'exclama Tess, qui s'éloignait déjà de Joel pour se diriger vers le générateur d'électricité. _**Que la lumière soit.**_ Ajouta la brune, une fois les lampes du sous-sol allumées. _**Allons prendre notre matos. »**_

Ils prirent le premier virage à droite, enjambèrent un tuyau de canalisation se trouvant au milieu du passage et arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une cave, où les hommes de Tess et eux même rangeaient leurs affaires avant de s'aventurer dans le souterrain.

Joel se rapprocha de l'établi où il avait laissé son sac à dos la dernière fois. Il en sorti un revolver, petit mais utile. Une seule balle dans la tête d'un infecté et il était sauvé. Facile à transporter en plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de fusils ou de fusils à pompe, l'important c'était de rester discret et ce petit flingue était parfait pour ça. Regardant le chargeur il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus que quatre balles. Il n'avait pas pensé à en prendre dans ses réserves. Il ferait avec, de toute manière ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Il mit également son masque à gaz dans son sac, au cas où. Sans oublier sa petite lampe torche, essentielle dans ces souterrains, qu'il attacha à la poche de sa chemise.

Une fois équipés, les deux trafiquants se rapprochèrent de la trappe improvisée au plafond donnant accès à l'autre côté de la zone de quarantaine. Joel la souleva doucement, faisant attention à ce qu'aucun infectés ou soldats ne se trouvaient à l'étage au-dessus de la cave. Apparemment rien n'était en vue. Ils s'extirpèrent du sous-sol, et remirent la porte en bois servant de trappe derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une ancienne cafétéria, dont l'état de détérioration démontrait bien qu'elle était abandonnée depuis longtemps. Au moins ça ne puait pas, se dit Joel. Ce dernier aperçu Tess se précipiter à l'extérieur, et lui demanda de rester prudente.

 _ **« Je le suis toujours non ?**_

 _ **-C'est une question piège ?**_ » Lui répondit le brun, ne sachant que répondre.

Il la suivit tranquillement, près à dégainer au premier bruit. Passant la porte menant à l'extérieur, il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné, comme à chaque fois. Depuis la pandémie et l'exode des survivants dans les zones de quarantaines, la nature avait repris le dessus sur les villes abandonnées. Les maisons, les voitures, les immeubles étaient entouraient de végétations, donnant l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'une jungle de béton.

« _**J'étais pas venu ici depuis un bail.**_

- _ **On dirait un rencard.**_ Lui répondit Tess en plaisantant.

- _ **Ouais, ben je suis du genre romantique d'accord.**_ Ajouta le brun voulant continuer sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- _ **T'as d'autres atouts**_. » Finit par dire Tess, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa dernière phrase, Joel ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre Tess et lui, hormis des relations « professionnelles ». Ça lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit quelques fois. Ils se connaissaient bien et se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Tout leur paraissait clair ainsi. On ne mélange pas boulot et vie privée, c'était ça qu'on disait à l'époque, et ça s'appliquait toujours à eux fallait-il croire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée d'une maison à moitié écroulée, qui permettait un accès direct au marché noir, et donc à l'entrepôt qu'ils souhaitaient absolument rejoindre. Restait plus qu'à parcourir plusieurs centaines de mètres de couloirs et de passages entre différentes habitations.

« _**Tu crois que Robert a toujours nos armes ?**_

 _ **-J'espère… pour son bien**_. Répondit Joel, sceptique.

- _ **Une fois qu'on aura notre marchandise, on devrait pouvoir l'écouler rapidement**_. »

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul, surprenant Joel.

« _**Attends, des spores ! »**_ S'exclama-t-elle en mettant son masque à gaz, rapidement imité par Joel.

Ce dernier n'avait même pas vu les spores saturer l'air à dix d'eux, en plein milieu de leur passage. S'il y avait des spores, des infectés ne devaient pas être bien loin. Lorsqu'une personne contaminée errait quelque part, le parasite ayant pris possession de son corps, mutait et expulsait ce genre de spores qui contaminait quiconque le respirait.

Ces spores s'agglutinaient généralement dans des coins humides et se développaient en en créant de nouveaux, et ceci de façon très rapide. C'était pour cela que les militaires verrouillaient toutes les portent où un infecté avait été retrouvé, pour éviter la prolifération, même s'ils brulaient le corps. Les masques à gaz étaient la seule solution pour passer à travers ces nuages de virus, bien que certains scientifiques affirment que les spores pouvaient même contaminer l'homme en entrant par les pores de la peau. Balivernes… Joel et Tess avaient traversés des dizaines de nuages de spores avec leur masque, et ils n'avaient jamais été contaminés, bien qu'on ne soit pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle mutation.

Ils continuèrent tout de même à avancer, déterminés, tout en restant sur leurs gardes.

« _**Putain, mais d'où est ce qu'elles sortent ?**_ Lança Joel ouvrait la marche, arme à la main. _**Y avait rien la dernière fois !**_

 _ **-Elles proviennent forcement de quelque chose. Sois prudent. »**_ Lui répondit sa partenaire, brandissant son arme elle aussi.

Avançant, ils découvrirent l'origine de la propagation : un cadavre, en plein milieu du passage, un trou entre les deux yeux.

 _ **« Voilà ce qu'on cherchait**_. » Lança Joel, éclairant le corps.

Il était au premier stade de de la mutation. Le Cordyceps ayant pris possession du cadavre, lui infligeant des difformités sur le corps. Cette infection avait été référée sous le nom _d'Infection Cérébrale par Cordyceps_. Lorsque la personne contractait le virus, que ce soit en respirant des spores, en mangeant de la nourriture infectées ou en se faisant mordre par un d'infecté, le champignon apparaissait, lui retirant les fonctions motrices du cerveau, et provoquant chez le contaminé une agressivité surdéveloppée.

Quand l'infecté l'était depuis un certain temps, il perdait la vue à mesure que le champignon grandissait dans sa tête, causant des dommages sur le cortex visuel, et finissait aveugle. En compensation leur ouïe était amplifiée.

Après un long moment, d'énormes plaques de champignons envahissait le corps de l'hôte et finissaient par le tuer, devenant un engrais pour le virus, et laissait échapper ces spores. C'était tout bonnement terrifiant. Une fois ces champignons apparus, rendant aveugle les infectés, ceux-ci ne pouvaient plus qu'émettre des sortes que claquement avec ce qui leur servait de bouches.

 _ **« Le corps n'est pas très vieux. On ferait mieux d'ouvrir l'œil et de tendre l'oreille ».**_ Affirma Tess, voyant que Joel continuait à avancer.

Une planche en bois, certainement tombée du plafond à moitié écroulé, bloquait l'accès à la porte la porte par laquelle ils devaient passée. Joel sentit comme une bouffée d'angoisse à se retrouver là-dessous. Comme s'il risquait d'être écrasé à tout instant.

 _ **« On devrait pouvoir passer par là. »**_

Des tonnes de poussières s'échappaient du plafond, saturé de fissures. Joel força d'un coup, dégageant la planche, provoquant une chute de pierre venant du plafond. Il protégea sa tête avec ses bras, ce qui lui permit de ne pas être blessé, le plafond finissant par se stabiliser.

« _**Ça va ?**_ Demanda Tess à l'arrière.

- _ **Ouais, ce plafond est un vrai gruyère. Attention**_. »

Il avait tout de même pu libérer un étroit passage entre une étagère, tombée juste devant la porte, et le montant de cette dernière. Il se faufila à travers l'interstice, lorsque quelque chose lui agrippa la cheville. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'empressa de s'écarter, tout attrapant le bras de Tess pour l'éloigner également.

Un homme gisait au sol, le bas du corps ensevelit sous des décombres. Joel l'entendit prendre difficilement sa respiration avant de parler d'une voix faible à travers son masque à gaz, leur prouvant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas infecté.

« _**Aidez-moi… Mon casque est pété. Ne… Ne me laissez pas muter, pitié… »**_ Implora-t-il, entre deux quintes de toux, tendant une main vers Joel.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Tess qui, visiblement, ne comptait pas intervenir. Elle ne gaspillerait pas une balle pour ça.

Un coup de feu retentit, abrégeant la vie du condamné. Joel abaissa son bras et regarda Tess, en espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il préférait que l'on fasse de même pour lui dans la même situation.

« _**En route**_.» Ordonna Tess, ignorant son partenaire.

Un dernier regard vers le cadavre permis à Joel de repérer un revolver au sol. Il s'en saisit et récupéra les cinq balles du chargeur, sans remords.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin, pas le moins troublé par le meurtre auquel ils venaient d'assister, des grognements, presque animaux, retentirent non loin d'eux, leur procurant des frissons. Aucun doute, des infectés n'étaient pas loin. Joel s'accroupi instinctivement, imposant le silence à se partenaire. Il se colla au mur le plus proche, à l'affut du moindre bruit, qui se rapprocherait un peu trop d'eux.

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que d'autres cris ne retentissent, suivi de bruits de pas juste de l'autre côté du mur contre lequel ils se trouvaient. Au vu des différents timbres de cris, ils surent immédiatement que le contaminé n'était pas seul. Ils devaient être deux voire trois. Les battements de cœurs de Joel s'accélérèrent, tandis qu'il passait doucement la tête par l'encadrement de la porte devant lui, arme en main. Un infecté se trouvait là, debout, à deux mètres devant le brun, lui tournant le dos.

 _ **« Tu veux qu'on s'y prenne comment ? »**_ Lui marmonna Tess le plus discrètement possible.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution : leur passer sur le corps. Joel lui indiqua de se taire et se rapprocha le plus silencieusement possible. Ce qui était compliquer avec les infectés était de prévoir leur réaction. Ils pouvaient rester sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, puis se mettre à hurler tout à coup, pour ensuite courir dans tous les sens, sans aucune logique. Leur cerveau se désagrégeant petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, leurs actes étaient imprévisible. Mais ils entendaient plus ou moins bien et avaient une vue perçante.

Une fois arrivé derrière lui, sans que ce dernier n'entende le moindre bruit, Joel l'attrapa en lui faisant une clé de bras autour du cou, l'empêchant ainsi de crier et d'attirer les autres. L'infecté, qui dégageait une forte odeur se débâti et tenta de griffer Joel, sans succés, n'agrippant que les manches de ses bras. Le brun serra de toutes ses forces, ignorant sa plaie au bras de train de se rouvrir, et amena sa victime inconsciente sur le sol poussiéreux.

Il ne s'agissait que d'un Coureur, comme les survivants les avaient nommés. Des individus qui avait été infectés récemment et dont le virus n'avait pas encore atteint gravement l'organisme. A ce stade, les Coureurs possédaient encore une bonne vue, l'ouïe, et quelques réflexes humains, comme courir vers l'origine de moindre bruit. Il était plutôt aisé de les éliminer, avec un peu d'entrainement tout de même, bien qu'ils possédaient une force importante et qu'ils soient insensible à la douleur. Les êtres vivant craignent la douleur, pas les morts.

Les Coureurs mourraient facilement. Une ou deux balles bien placées, idéalement dans la tête, et le tour était joué. Pour les Claqueurs c'était différent. Joel avait failli y rester lors de son premier affrontement avec un de ces contaminés de longue date, donc les claquements glaçaient le sang. Il lui avait tiré dans le cœur et les jambes mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Ces choses n'avaient plus rien d'humains, hormis ce qui pouvait rester de leur cerveau. Une balle entre les deux yeux ou un bon couteau dans le crane, il n'y avait que ça pour en venir à bout. C'était Tess qui lui avait expliqué ça, juste après l'avoir sauvé.

Alors qu'il laissait le corps derrière lui dans la petite pièce, il passa la tête par l'embrasure de la pièce suivante, observant les autres infectés. Le fond de la pièce laissait filtrer de la lumière, indiquant la fin du trajet en sous-sol, ce qui permit à Joel distinguer les deux infectés, en train de dévorer un cadavre. Obnubilés par leur repas ils n'aperçurent pas Joel et Tess s'avancer. Ce fut vite régler. Le brun étrangla la femme encore plus facilement que sa victime précédente, et Tess se chargea de l'autre avec une balle dans la tête.

« _**Bon, on les a tous eux.**_ Affirma Tess, en se dirigeant vers un escalier au fond de la maison.

 _ **-J'espère bien.**_

 _ **-Allez, on retourne en Ville. »**_

Ils gravirent les marches d'un escalier en piteux état, et une fois à l'étage, donnant sur l'extérieur, ils purent enlever leur masque, les spores disparaissant dans les grands espaces à l'air libre, craignant le soleil. Entrant dans une pièce de l'étage, à la recherche de munitions, Joel remarqua une feuille posée bien en évidence sur une table. Remarquant que celle-ci n'était pas poussiéreuse comparé à tous les reste du mobilier et qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre, la curiosité le poussa à lire, se doutant que les infectés qu'ils venaient d'abattre devait en être l'origine ou la cause.

« _Salut frangin._

 _On est si proches… Je suis là, au pied du mur, sachant que je n'entrerai jamais dans la zone. Pendant qu'on attendait le passeur, on a entendu une escouade de soldat approcher. Dans la panique, on est entré dans un bâtiment pour se cacher. Ce n'est qu'après qu'on a remarqué les spores. On est tous infectés. Il nous reste quelques heures, un jour tout au plus. J'espère que le passeur viendra quand même, que je puisse au moins lui remettre cette note. J'aurai du t'écouter et venir avec toi dans la zone tant que je le pouvais. Maintenant il est trop tard._ »

Un cas parmi des milliers. Cette tragédie devait se produire des dizaines, des centaines de fois par jours autour des zones de quarantaines du pays. Heureusement, ceux-là n'étaient pas arrivés à entrer dans la zone en étant infectés. Cela se produisait quelque fois, ce qui causait toujours de graves dommages collatéral. Combien de personnes avaient été retrouvées infectés dans la zone à la créait onde celle-ci. C'était justement pour contrer cela que les entrées et sorties étaient extrêmement surveillées, et que les passeurs illégaux s'étaient développés.

« _**Des infectés essaient de s'infiltrer dans la zone.**_ Informa-t-il sa partenaire.

– _ **Tss. Même si tout le monde se plaint, il y en a dans tout un tas qui rêverait de vivre à l'intérieur de la zone**_ »

Joel le savait bien. Depuis que les autres zones connaissaient des révoltes, le nombre de personne tentant de pénétrer dans Boston avait augmenté en flèche, malgré les difficultés de réapprovisionnement et la dureté du régime militaire en place. Vivre dehors par les temps qui couraient devait être similaire à l'enfer.

Joel et son frère avaient rejoint Boston il y avait plus de quinze ans maintenant, de manière illégale tout comme ces types. Ils avaient décidé de quitter la petite zone d'Austin, pas assez bien sécurisée et leur rappelant trop de souvenirs. Honnêtement, Joel avait suivie Tommy, très perturbé à cette époque. Malheureusement, changer de zone ne lui était pas venu en aide.

« _**Ah… enfin un peu d'air frais**_ _!_ S'exclama Tess, une fois dans hors de l'ancienne habitation. S _ **'il y a bien une chose que j'aime ici, c'est ça J'ai horreur de l'odeur qui a en ville.**_

 _ **-Tu n'auras qu'à demander du désodorisant à Bill.**_ Plaisanta le brun, en suivant sa partenaire, en direction de la zone du marché noir.

 _ **-Hé, ce serait une bonne idée s'ils n'étaient pas tous périmés. »**_

Ils finirent par arriver dans une rue, proche de leur destination. Tess entra dans un immeuble qui n'était pas en si mauvais état, comparé au reste, et demanda à Joe de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. L'intérieur par contre, était aussi déplorable que le reste des habitations. La brune ordonna à son compagnon de prendre les munitions posées sur a table à sa gauche, Joel s'exécuta. Bien heureux d'avoir des balles d'avance.

La porte de derrière menait directement sur le marché. Tess cogna trois fois, et une enfant d'une dizaine d'année apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

« _**Hé petit. Regarde si la voie est libre. Demanda la femme, en lui montrant une carte de rationnement.**_ Ce dernier hocha la tête et voulu attraper la carte, sans succès. _**Pas de soldats, pas d'hommes de Robert, OK ?**_ Précisa-t-elle, en finissant par la lui donner, avant qu'il ne referme la porte, parti vérifier.

- _ **Tu sais qu'il nous attend**_. Affirma Joel, tandis qu'ils attendaient l'aval du gamin.

- _ **Eh ben, ce sera plus intéressant. »**_ Répondit-elle avec un sourire, alors que le gamin frappait à la vitre sur leur droite, pour leur indiquer que la voie était libre.

À peine étaient-ils sortis que l'un des deux hommes qui gardait l'entrée du marché héla Tess d'air un pressé.

« _**Hé ma belle, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Parait que t'as de la marchandise.**_

- _ **Pas maintenant, Terence.**_ Lui répondit la brune en passant devant lui, pénétrant sur son territoire.

- _ **Non, non, non, c'est bon, j'ai la carte.**_ Insista-t-il, en sortant le dit objet.

- _ **Pas maintenant, Terence. S'emporta Tes, l'air sévère. Pas… maintenant, t'as compris ?**_

- _ **Ok.**_ _**Te prends pas la tête avec ça.**_ »

C'était le quartier le plus surpeuplé de la ville. Entre les marchands, les badauds et les trafiquants, on ne pouvait pas faire deux mètres sans croiser quelqu'un. Même certains soldats venaient se réapprovisionner dans le coin. Continuant leur chemin à travers les différents stands emplis de vêtement, de bibelot, mais de peu de nourriture hormis des rats rôtis, qui se vendaient comme des petits pains. Ils passèrent devant de nombreux hommes armes ou batte en main : les hommes de Tess. Certains la saluait d'autre se contenter d'hocher la tête sur son passage. Montant dans un bus qui servait de passage, Joel, qui ouvrait la marche aperçu par les vitres deux hommes en train de se battre violemment, surement pour de l'argent vu la foule qui les acclamaient autour d'eux. Alors que le brun regardait le combat, un type d'une trentaine d'années apparu devant lui, lui bloquant le passage, menaçant.

« _**Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? »**_

N'aimant pas le ton employé pour s'adresser à lui, Joel le fixa impunément sans répondre, se préparant à toute éventualité. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais ça tête ne lui revenait pas. Une nouvelle recrue qui faisait du zèle fallait-il croire.

« _**Malick. Rassieds-toi.**_ Ordonna Tess, entrant dans le bus à son tour.

- _ **Désolé Tess. Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez ensemble. Allez-y.**_ S'excusa le dénommé Malick, en s'asseyant sur une chaise dans un coin.

Joel regardant le jeune en coin en passant devant lui, et sorti du véhicule.

« _**C'est qui ?**_ Demanda-t-il à sa partenaire, sentant encore une colère sourde et non défoulée en lui.

- _ **Une vieille prise de tête. Cherche pas.**_ »

Enfin arrivé à l'arrière du marché, Tess se dirigea vers un homme encapuchonné, qui gardait une porte. Elle s'arrêta très près de lui pour pouvoir parler à voix basse.

« _**Je cherche Robert.**_ Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, sortant une autre carte de rationnement. _**Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?**_

 _ **-Il y a une demi-heure. Il est retourné au quai.**_ Balança l'homme à la capuche, en prenant son dû. _**Il y est encore. »**_

Tess le fixa quelques secondes, le jaugeant du regard et passa devant lui, comme si de rien n'était. Un symbole de lucioles était peint sur un garage non loin. Arrivés dans une rue adjacente, trois hommes les attendaient, armes en main. Joel et Tess se rapprochèrent pour leur faire face. Ça sentait le traquenard à plein nez.

« _**C'est parti**_. Marmonna Joel, en serrant le poing.

- _ **Faut qu'on passe. »**_ Annonça Tess, armée elle aussi.

Le plus grand type des trois s'avança également, sûr de lui.

« _**Vous feriez mieux de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez vous si vous tenez à la vie.**_

 _ **-On te veut pas de mal. On veut juste Robert. Ne faites pas ça.**_ Le prévint la brune,

 _ **-Faites demi-tour et foutez moi le camp !**_

 _ **-Hors de question que je parte sans avoir parlé à Robert !**_

 _ **-Hé, je vais vous défoncer le crâne si vous ne dégagez pas d'ici immédiatement !**_ S'emporta l'homme en s'avançant dangereusement.

 _ **-Et merde »…**_ Lâcha Tess, en lui tirant une balle dans la tête.

La rapidité de Joel lui permit d'abattre les deux autres hommes, sans que ceux-ci n'aient le temps d'avertir leurs camarades. Il ne pensait pas que Robert avait autant d'homme sous ses ordres.

« _**Bien joué, le Texan**_. Le gratifia Tess, en prenant les munitions des revolvers des cadavres.

 _ **-Toi aussi. Comment il a fait pour tous les rameuter ?**_

 _ **-Robert est doué pour une seule chose : signer des chèques en blanc. Allons y mettre un terme. »**_

Continuant leur route vers les quais, ils durent éviter d'autres hommes de Robert. Ne désirant pas gaspiller le peu de munitions qu'ils possédaient ils progressèrent lentement, essayant d'être le pus furtif possible. Ils mirent tout de même une bonne demi-heure pour traverser le quai afin d'arriver devant une bâtisse, plus proche d'un conteneur que d'une habitation. Joel attira le garde se trouvant devant la porte, en jetant une bouteille en verre dans un coin, lui permettant de le suivre et de l'étranger discrètement.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau, Joel posa la main sur la poignée, et souffla un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans une pièce ressemblant à un vieux salon. Pas de Robert en vue. Ne laissant pas retomber sa vigilance, il ouvrit une seconde porte, devant mener au bureau lui-même. À peine l'eu-t-il ouvert qu'il aperçut leur homme, tout au fond de la pièce, en train de le viser avec une arme à feu. Joel n'eut qu'une seconde pour se cacher derrière le mur, avant qu'une balle ne vienne se loger dedans, le manquant de peu.

 _ **« Reculez ! Reculez bordel !**_

 _ **-On veut juste parler, Robert.**_ Lui lança Tess, tandis qu'il vidait son chargeur dans les murs.

– _**On n'a rien du tout à se dire, putain !**_

– _ **Baisse ton arme !**_ ajouta la brune.

– _ **Allez-vous faire foutre !**_ Leur hurla-t-il en tirant sa dernière balle, avant de lancer son arme dans leur direction et pris ses jambes à son cou, sortant par la porte arrière.

– _ **Il se barre ! »**_ S'exclama Tess, en le poursuivant, vite suivie par Joel.

Ils le suivirent à toute vitesse, passant dans plusieurs bâtiments, jusqu'à arriver dans un cul de sac, où Robert tenta tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le portail bloquant le passage Il était fait comme un rat. Joel et Tess, s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui, jubilant.

 _ **« Salut Robert**_. » Lui lança Tess.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa quelques secondes, soufflant un bon coup, et se retrouva vers eux, avec un sourire conciliant.

« _**Tess, Joel. Sans rancune, pas vrai ?**_ Leur demanda-t-il, en la fixant avec ses yeux petits de traitre, se rapprochant d'eux.

– _ **Exactement. »**_ Répondit la brune, l'air sérieux, en ramassant une barre en fer sur le sol.

Robert, qui apparemment sous-estimé la femme, tenta de s'enfuir en passant à côté d'eux, mais en un instant Tess brandit sa nouvelle arme, et lui en assena un grand coup dans les jambes. Le vendeur d'arme s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur, stoppant toute tentative de fuite.

« _**Tu nous as manqué**_. » Annonça la brune, narquoisement en jetant la barre.

Joel adorait la façon qu'avait Tess de tourner les pires situations en dérision. Lui n'avait pas envie de parler, juste de se défouler sur lui. Il regarda l'homme au sol, se tenant fermement sa jambe droite.

« _**Écoutez, j'ignore ce qu'on vous a dit, mais c'est faux ok ?**_ Dit Robert, toujours couché dans la poussière. _**Je veux juste…**_

– _ **Les armes. Tu veux nous dire où sont le armes**_? Le coupa la brune, l'air menaçant.

– _ **Ouais, bien sûr, mais… C'est compliqué, d'accord ?**_ Commença-t-il calmement. Puis voyant Joel se rapprocher, il paniqua. _**Bon écoutez, je vais tout vous expliquer. Je dois… »**_

Soudain, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Joel, qui ne pouvait retenir ses nerfs plus longtemps, lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage. Il y déversa toute sa colère, et ne put ressentir qu'un contentement lorsqu'il sentit le nez de sa victime se briser, alors que ce dernier étouffait un cri. Tess regarda son partenaire, impassible et lui fit un signe de tête. Joel compris immédiatement, il la connaissait par cœur après toutes ces années.

Il s'accroupi près de sa victime, en train de geindre et de les insulter, et lui attrapa le bras, appuyant sur son coude de telle façon qu'une simple pression le lui briserai à coup sûr. Le brun resta calme, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce attendant les instructions de Tess. Robert prit peur, ne pouvant plus bouger le bras, se doutant bien de la suite des évènements. Il continua à les insulter, sentant son corps frissonner.

« _**Arrête de gigoter.**_ Continua Tess, de moins en moins patiente. _**Tu disais ?**_

– _ **Je les ai vendues ! »**_ Finit-il par avouer, serrant les dents.

Joel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait vendu les armes pour lesquelles ils avaient déboursé tant de ressources ? Il appuya sur le bras de sa victime sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais sans le briser. L'entendre crier le soulageait.

Tess ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, s'empêchant surement de lui tirer une balle.

« _**Excuse-moi ?**_

– _**J'n'avais pas le choix. Je m'étais engagé.**_

– _ **Envers nous.**_ _**Mais t'as misé sur le mauvais cheval.**_ Tess paraissait imperturbable, le ton sec.

– _ **Il me faut juste un peu de temps**_. _**Laissez-moi une semaine.**_

- _ **C'est peut-être ce que j'aurai fait, si t'avais pas essayé de me tuer !**_ Lâcha la brune en s'accroupissant à côté de Robert. _**Qui a nous armes !? »**_ S'écria-t-elle, perdant son sang-froid.

L'homme au sol ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne voulant pas balancer des infos sur son nouveau client.

-« _**Je peux pas.**_ _**Donnez-moi juste quelques jours… »**_

Sans retenu, Joel força d'un coup sec, et sentit le bras de sa victime se déboiter sous la pression. Le traitre poussa un cri, des larmes envahissant ses joues creusées, se mêlant au sang s'écoulant de son nez cassé, alors que son bras inerte retombait sur son flan

Ça faisait du bien, pas que Joel appréciait particulièrement le doux son du craquement des os, mais voir Robert en pleur à ses pieds n'était pas des plus désagréable. Ca faisait même des jours qu'il attendait que ça n'arrive. Au moins il ne leur ferrait plus de coup pareil l'avenir. La peur, c'était ça le meilleur moyen pour avoir des gens à sa botte. Obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. Tess l'avait compris depuis longtemps, et n'avait aucun remord à mettre cette technique en application.

« _**Qui a nos armes ?**_ Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, en détachant chaque syllabe de sa question, tout en serrant les dents.

- _ **C'est les Lucioles !**_ Cria littéralement Robert, la souffrance l'empêchant de garder son sang-froid. _**Je les ai vendues aux Lucioles.**_ »

Voilà pourquoi Marlène le cherchait. C'était elle et son satané groupe de terroriste qui détenaient leurs précieuses armes. Robert… Comment avait-il pu les lâcher pour cette bande de fanatique ?

« _**Quoi ?**_ Rugit une Tess, apparemment aussi étonnée que lui.

– _ **Écoutez, ils sont presque tous morts.**_ Renchérit Robert, sentant la tension monter d'un cran. _**On a qu'à… On n'a qu'à y aller et finir le boulot. On récupère les armes. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »**_

Tess et Joel se relevèrent calmement. C'était faisable. Il ne devait être plus qu'une poignée, ça pouvait être vite fait, bien fait, et Joel aurait l'occasion de venger son frère.

« _**Allez ! On s'en fou des Lucioles ! On va les chercher !**_

- _ **C'est vraiment une idée de merde. »**_

Tess avait à peine terminé sa phrase, quand elle logea deux balles dans la tête de son interlocuteur. Ça aussi c'était vite fait, mais une bonne idée ça restait à voir. Le tuer n'allait pas leur permettre de retrouver leur matos. Honnêtement il n'avait pas pensé que Tess l'abattrait, seulement lui faire peur pour qu'il leur mange dans la main.

« _**Super. Et maintenant ?**_ Demanda le brun, en regardant le corps de son ancien partenaire.

– _ **On va récupérer notre marchandise.**_

– _ **Comment ?**_

– _**J'n'en sais rien ! On peut leur expliquer. Écoute, allons voir les Lucioles.**_

– _ **Pas besoin d'aller très loin. »**_ Leur répondit une voix féminine, non loin d'eux.

Sortant de la pénombre, Marlène s'avança en titubant, et pour cause, elle se tenait fermement le ventre, du sang s'écoulant entre ses doigts. Tess, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque-là, se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, dissimulant le corps sur le sol, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _**Eh bah, voilà : la Reine des Lucioles.**_ Dit Joel, l'air méfiant _ **.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi vous êtes là?**_ Voulu savoir, la femme de couleur, l'air calme.

– _ **Pour affaires. T'as pas l'air très en forme.**_

– _ **Où est Robert? »**_ Ajouta la blessée en se rapprochant, sans dissimuler l'arme à feu dans sa main.

Tess s'écarta alors, laissant Marlène voir le cadavre baignant dans son sang. La nouvelle venue soupira, l'air contrarié.

« _**Il me le fallait vivant**_.

\- L _ **es armes qu'il t'a données, elles n'étaient pas à lui. J'en ai besoin.**_

 _ **\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Tess**_.

 _ **\- Ça m'aurait étonnée.**_

 _ **-J'ai payé pour ces armes.**_ _**Vous voulez les récupérer ? Faut les mériter. »**_ Répondit Marlène, d'un ton ferme.

Là ça allait se compliquer, se dit Joel, sachant Tess déjà bien remontée. Cette dernière le fixa, et reprit :

 _ **« De combien de carte t'as besoin ?**_

-R _ **ien à faire des cartes de rationnement.**_ _**J'ai quelque chose à faire sortir de la Ville**_. _**Faites ça pour moi… et je vous rends vos armes, et même plus. »**_ Leur proposa la chef des Lucioles, regardant Tess et Joel tour à tour.

C'était louche. Pourquoi leur confier une telle tâche ? La seule réponse qui s'imposa à lui fut qu'elle n'avait certainement plus assez d'hommes pour accomplir cette transaction à bien, et vu son état elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. Ou alors c'était une occasion de se débarrasser d'eux, mais dans quel but ? En quoi leur trafic pouvait bien la gêner ?

« _**Comment être sûrs que tu les as ?**_ Demanda-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans l'étroite ruelle _ **. D'après ce que je sais, l'armée vous a décimés.**_

\- _**T'as raison là-dessus.**_ Lui avoua Marlène, toujours calmement. _**Je peux vous montrer les armes.**_ »

Des voix s'élevèrent à seulement quelques rues, certainement alertés par les coups de feu.

« _**Fouillez la zone.**_

 _ **-Oui, chef !**_

– _ **Je dois y aller. Vous en dites quoi ?**_ » Leur demanda Marlène.

Tess regarda Joel un instant, et lui annonça qu'elle voulait voir les armes.

 _ **« Suivez-moi. »**_ Ordonna Marlène, se précipitant hors de la ruelle.

* * *

Et voila! Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents ^^

En espérant toujours que cela vous plaira, et que vous laisserez un petit review (ça fait toujours plaisir)

A bientôt ;)


	5. Chapitre 1 (Troisième partie)

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres pour clore ce premier (et long) chapitre !

En espérant encore que cela vous plaise; n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture :-)

 **III**

 **Le cargo**

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour quitter la ruelle, trop exposée. Ils suivirent la Reine des Lucioles, tout en restant vigilent. Ce brusque revirement de situation ne convenait pas à Joel. Le marché avait été passé trop rapidement, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à un éventuel traquenard. Même la mort de Robert n'était pas prévue, en tout cas pas pour lui. Pouvaient-ils faire confiance à Marlène ? La réponse était toute trouvée : non.

« _**Si vous êtes partant, il faut qu'on bouge**_ » Les prévint Marlène en continuant d'avancer.

Elle avait du mal à tenir le rythme, le brun le voyait bien. De dos, avec sa posture à moitié courbée et son bras appuyé contre son ventre sa blessure la ralentissait.

Quelques années auparavant, on disait que c'était une belle femme. La peau mate, de longues boucles noires, et un regard ardent, sans compter sa position au sein du groupe de terroriste, elle ne passait pas inaperçu et quoi de mieux pour rallier les hommes à sa cause. Joel ne la connaissait pas personnellement, seulement par l'intermédiaire de son frère, mais ce dernier évitait souvent le sujet, connaissant l'opinion de son aîné sur leurs idéaux.

Après avoir passé quelques ruelles, ils grimpèrent sur le toit d'un bâtiment, qui leur permettrait d'être plus discrets. Au loin Joel apercevait deux grands buildings effondrés l'un sur l'autre. C'était à se demander comment ils restaient debout. Tandis qu'ils avançaient sur le toit, une explosion retentie sur leur droite, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, les faisant sursauter. De la fumée noire d'éleva entre les bâtiments, suivie par de hautes flammes et des coups de feu.

« _**Bordel de merde ! Ce sont les Lucioles ?**_ Demanda Tess.

\- _**Ce qu'il en reste**_. Lui répondit Marlène, en observant la fumée quelques instants, puis continuant sa route. _**Pourquoi tu crois que je vous demande de l'aide ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi maintenant ?**_ Voulu savoir Joel, intrigué, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans une maison par la fenêtre de toit

 _ **-On s'est fait discrets. On pensait quitter la Ville, mais il faut des boucs émissaires. Ils ont voulu nous pousser à bout. »**_

Des boucs émissaires… Voilà comment la Reine des Lucioles traitait ses camarades. Même si Tess et lui ne faisaient pas parti des personnes les plus respectables, ils n'auraient pas sacrifiés des hommes pour mener à bien une transaction. Ca Tommy l'avait compris bien trop tard ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenu. À chacun ses méthodes après tout.

Arrivant vers le grand pont de la zone cinq, des voix leur parvinrent, des militaires au vu de leurs échanges. Se dissimulant derrière des caisses laissaient là, ils observèrent la situation. Une bonnes dizaine de soldats devaient se trouver là, quelques-uns faisaient leur rondes sur le pont. Il devait certainement y en avoir d'autres dans le bâtiment jouxtant le pont. Marlène leur indiqua qu'ils devaient passer par là, pour rejoindre la porte en dessous du pont, menant tout droit à leur destination.

« _**Je ne suis pas très fan de ces trucs.**_ » Fit savoir Joel, mesurant les risques qu'ils allaient devoir prendre.

- _ **On peut se faufiler dehors, même si je sais que ce n'est pas votre style.**_

- _ **On verra ce qui se passe.**_ _**Allez, on y va.**_ Finit par dire Tess, catégorique.»

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix maintenant qu'ils étaient là. Néanmoins, vu le nombre de soldats cela risquait d'être compliqué. Ils ne pourraient pas utiliser leurs armes, elles étaient bien trop bruyantes, les gardes appelleraient des renforts immédiatement.

« _**Suivez-moi**_. » Leur ordonna la luciole, laissant une marque sanguinolente sur la caisse contre laquelle elle s'était appuyée. Ils la suivirent sans broncher, réfléchissant à un plan, tout en gravissant discrètement les quelques marches menant au pont. Des soldats se trouvaient devant eux à une bonne centaine de mètres, impossible de passer par là. La seule option était de passer par le bâtiment, dont la porte était grande ouverte. Voyant que des fenêtres et des portes bordaient la bâtisse, il serait plus évident de traverser par l'intérieur et de contourner tous ces soldats, l'affrontement étant inenvisageable.

Suivant leur plan ils parvinrent à atteindre la porte sous le pont, sans se faire repérer, tandis que le soleil déclinait. Un soldat les avait surpris, à quelques mètres de leur but, mais avec une clé de bras et un couteau bien aiguisé, l'affaire fut vite réglée. Ils entrèrent rapidement par la porte, et la bloquèrent de l'intérieur avec un vieux casier.

« _**Où est qu'on va, Marlène**_ ? S'impatienta Tess.

\- _**Par ici. On n'est plus très loin.**_ » Lui répondit-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'auparavant, sa blessure l'affaiblissant.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une ruelle pour rejoindre un autre bâtiment, la voix des hauts parleurs retentie à nouveau : « _ **Attention : Le couvre-feu est désormais en vigueur. Quiconque sera surpris dehors sans autorisation sera arrêté et traduit en justice**_ ».

Tess les enjoignit à se dépêcher, avant de se faire prendre par les patrouilles nocturnes.

Le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment était insalubre. Sombre, le sol retourné, les autres portes barricadées par des planches en bois. S'il s'agissait de la planque des Lucioles, la banalité du bâtiment ne laissait point paraître qu'il était l'endroit le plus recherchées de la zone.

Approchant d'un vieil escalier Joel, dont les doutes croissaient à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur but, demanda plus de renseigne ment sur la marchandise. Marlène le laissa à peine finir sa phrase, et dit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à la découvrir. Les hauts parleurs réitéraient l'avertissement, quand ils arrivent à l'étage, qui se trouvaient être les cuisines d'un ancien petit restaurant. Marlène se dirigea vers une porte, au fond à droite de la pièce, et tenta de l'ouvrir, laissant des trainées de sang sur la poignée. La pâleur de son visage prouvait qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, à l'observer elle devait être au bord de l'évanouissent. La blessée demande l'aide de Joel, qui ouvrit la porte presque sans forcer. Marlène qui s'était appuyée contre cette dernière chancela et tomba au sol dans un petit appartement, se rattrapant de justesse de la main avec laquelle elle ne comprimait pas sa blessure. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses gémissements de douleur.

Joel tenta de lui venir en aide, en essayant de la relever, mais une voix lui ordonnant de s'éloigner retentit dur sa droite, alors qu'une jeune fille, couteau à la main voulu lui porter un coup. Tess, qui jusque-là était restée en retrait, saisit le poignet de l'assaillante et l'éloigna de son partenaire.

« _**Lâche-la.**_ » Ordonna Marlène, se relevant avec difficulté.

Le brun observa l'occupante de l'appartement quelques secondes, le peu de luminosité restant lui permettant de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une gamine, n'ayant surement pas atteint sa quinzième année. Ses grands yeux le fixant d'un air menaçant comme si, du haut de ses un mètre quarante, elle avait pu lutter contre lui. Qu'est-ce que cette gamine foutait ici ?

« _**Dis donc, tu les recrutes pas un peu jeunes ?**_ Lança-t-il à Marlène, qui respirait avec difficulté.

 _ **-Ce n'est pas une Lucioles.**_ Répondit-elle alors que la jeune fille prononçait une injure et accourait vers Marlène, rangeant son couteau dans la poche arrière de son jean.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _ **-T'inquiète pas. Rien de grave. J'ai trouvé de l'aide**_. Commença la blessée, tandis que la petite regardait les deux trafiquants tour à tour. _**Mais ce sera sans moi.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas je reste.**_

- _ **Ellie, c'est notre seule chance. »**_ Finit par dire Marlène, d'un air désespéré.

Joel espérait avoir mal entendu. Voulait-elle que cette gamine les accompagne? Non, elle n'était pas sérieuse. En quoi pourrait-elle bien les aider avec la marchandise d'ailleurs ? À moins que…

« _**Hé… C'est elle qu'on fait sortir ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Marlène ignora sa question, et les informa qu'un autre groupe de Lucioles les attendaient au Capitole. C'était donc la destination de leur petite « excursion » en dehors de la zone de quarantaine. Le Capitole, connue également comme l'Old State House, ancien bâtiment public, se situait dans une partie de l'ancienne Ville de Boston qui avait été très touchée par la pandémie, puis par les frappes aérienne de l'armée, visant à réduire le nombre d'infectés en train de proliférés. Cela prendrait quelques heures pour s'y rendre. S'ils partaient tout de suite, et ne rencontraient pas de difficultés en route, ils y seraient pour le lendemain dans la matinée et seraient de retour au soir. Sortir de la Ville n'était pas un problème, Tess et lui connaissaient de nombreuses échappatoires, ils savaient aussi par où passer pour se rendre au Capitole, restait donc à éviter les patrouilles et les infectés, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Cette gamine avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

 _ **« C'est pas vraiment la porte à côté.**_ Lança Tess, qui n'était visiblement pas enchantée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements

 _ **-Vous pouvez le faire. Vous la déposé et à votre retour, vous aurez vos armes. Deux fois ce que Robert m'a vendu.**_

– _ **Puisqu'on en parle, elles sont où ?**_ Continua Tess.

– _ **À notre camp.**_

 _ **-On ne fera rien sortir avant que je les aie vus.**_ Annonça froidement la trafiquantes.

 _ **-Viens avec moi. Tu pourras jeter un coup d'œil aux armes et je pourrai me faire soigner. Mais pas question qu'elle traverse ce coin de la ville. Joel restera avec elle. »**_

Le concerné regarda Marlène mi- étonné, mi en colère. Premièrement, Tess comptait voir le matos sans lui, et deuxièmement, il allait devoir se charger de l'autre gamine, dont la tête ne lui revenait pas.

« _**Attends, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**_

 _ **-De la merde ! Je ne vais pas avec lui ! »**_ Le coupa Ellie, révoltée.

Il n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, c'était réciproque. Le brun ne supportait pas les gosses et encore moins les ados. Elle ne serait qu'un poids à trainer. Pourquoi Marlène tenait tant à ce que cette fille sorte de la zone ? Elle avait l'air attachée à la mettre en sécurité.

« _**Ellie…**_ Dit Marlène fermement.

– _ **Tu les connais d'où ? »**_ Demanda Ellie.

Lucide la gamine, se dit Joel. Ne pas faire confiance au premier venu démontrait une certaine maturité, ou le vécu de mauvaise expérience, à voir.

 _ **« J'étais amie avec son frère, Tommy. Il m'a dit qu'en cas d'ennuis je pourrais compter sur lui.**_ Annonça la Reine des Lucioles, se voulant rassurante. Comment osait-elle parler de son frère devant lui, alors qu'il l'avait perdu par sa faute ?

– _ **C'était avant ou après qu'il quitté ta milice ?**_ Au vu de l'expression du visage de son interlocutrice la remarque ne lui avait pas plus.

– _ **Il t'a quitté aussi. C'était un type bien. »**_

Voyant que la conversation prenait un mauvais tournant, Tess s'empressa d'indiquer à son partenaire d'amener Ellie au tunnel nord, le temps qu'elle aille voir les armes. Ils avaient une planque là-bas, donnant sur un chemin menant directement derrière les murs.

 _ **« Ce n'est pas vrai…**_ Lança le brun, ne souhaitant en aucun cas la compagnie d'une gamine bruyante, et inexpérimentée.

– _ **Ce n'est qu'une marchandise Joel**_. Lui rappela Tess, compatissante. Elle non plus n'aimait pas les enfants fallait-il croire.

– _ **Marlène….**_ Commença Ellie, regardant la Reine des Lucioles avec un air suppliant.

- _ **Assez discuté. Tout ira bien. Maintenant, suis-le**_. Lui répondit la femme, d'un ton ferme.

– _ **Dépêche-toi.**_ Dit Joel à sa partenaire, avant de se tourner vers Ellie et de se diriger vers la porte. _ **Et toi, ne t'éloigne pas. »**_

Ils finirent par arriver dans une arrière-cour de la zone 4, au milieu de laquelle trois cadavres jonchaient le sol. Des Lucioles, au vu des emblèmes sur leur brassard.

« _**Ouah…. J'ai entendu les tirs, mais…. C'était quoi ?**_ Demanda Ellie, en regardant un des corps, l'air affligé.

– _ **Les Lucioles. Il va nous arriver la même chose si on ne quitte pas la rue**_. Lui répondit le brun, sans s'arrêter.

– _ **C'est toi l'expert, moi je te suis**_ _. »_ Il la regarda quelques instants, ne sachant pas si elle se moquait de lui ou si c'était sérieux.

Des cheveux châtains, mi- longs, retenus par une queue de cheval, un visage encore juvénile avec de grands yeux verts et quelques tâches de rousseurs, un jean et un sweat rose, ainsi qu'un sac à dos, auquel une petite peluche était accrochée. Une vraie gamine en somme, surement effrayée par la seule vue du sang. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, dans la zone de quarantaine les enfants, pas très nombreux et orphelin pour la plupart, avaient l'obligation de suivre, en plus des cours, une sorte de service militaire dans lequel on apprenait à se défendre, certainement dans l'espoir qu'ils rejoignent les bancs de l'armée quelques années plus tard, évidement. Pour protéger la nation, avait-il entendu de la bouche d'un général quelques temps auparavant.

Les hauts parleurs retentirent dans la rue une fois de plus : « _**Attention : Toute personne cachant ou aidant des criminels recherchés est passible de mort. Ne prenez aucun risque et signalez toute activité suspecte immédiatement.**_ ».

Ils arrivèrent dans le tunnel nord un dizaine de minutes plus tard. C'était le nom que Tess et lui donnaient à l'immeuble de la zone 4, dans lequel un monte-charge permettait un accès direct vers l'extérieur, comme dans quasiment toutes les zones, sauf la troisième, dans laquelle un éboulement avait condamné le tunnel.

Alors qu'Ellie avait gardé le silence durant tout le trajet, elle ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole, le silence ayant l'air de lui peser.

 _ **« Ce tunnel…Vous faites du trafic dedans ?**_

– _ **Ouais.**_

– _ **Des trucs illégaux ?**_

– _**Parfois**_. Répondit le brun, essayant de garder son sang-froid. Au moins, elle n'avait pas une voix aigüe de petite fille, c'était déjà ça.

 _ **-Et une gamine, ça se fait ?**_

 _ **-Non. C'est une première. Il se passe quoi entre toi et Marlène, au juste ?**_

- _ **J'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'on est amies.**_ Lui répondit Ellie, en suivant toujours son nouveau partenaire à travers les couloirs en piteux état, dont des bouts de vitres jonchées le sol.

– _ **Amies ? Comme ça, t'es amie avec le chef des Lucioles. Alors que t'as quoi, douze ans ?**_

– _ **Elle connaissait ma mère, et elle a veillé sur moi. Et j'ai quatorze ans, même si je ne vois pas le rapport.**_

– _ **Et tes parents, ils sont où ?**_

– _ **C'est comme pour tout le monde. Ça fait un bail qu'ils sont plus là.**_

– _ **Hm. Et alors, au lieu d'aller sagement à l'école, tu décides de t'enfuir et de rejoindre les Lucioles, c'est ça ?**_

– _**Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je dois sortir d'ici, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**_

- _ **Tu sais ce que je préfère dans mon boulot ?**_ Demanda-t-il, sans attendre une quelconque réponse _ **. Je n'ai pas besoin de raison. J'en ai rien à cirer de ce que vous préparez, toi et tes potes.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux.**_

 _ **-Bien. »**_ Ajouta-t-il, voulant avoir le dernier mot.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, dont une pièce dissimulée, menait directement au monte-charge. Une fois la porte bien refermée, le brun s'affala sur le canapé au centre du séjour, laissant une Ellie perplexe. Ce n'était pas le canapé le plus conformable du monde, mais il s'en contenterait le temps que Tess ne revienne. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas longue, et surtout que ce ne soit pas un traquenard. Il n'avait aucune confiance envers ce groupe de terroriste. La jeune fille fixa Joel, les yeux fermés, un bras derrière la tête.

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais**_ ?

– _ **Je tue le temps**_. »

Il n'allait pas lui faire la conversation jusqu'au retour de Tess. Vu ce qui les attendaient à l'extérieur autant se reposer et prendre des forces. Dormir, même une heure, ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

« _**Et je suis censé faire quoi, moi ?**_ »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il allait faire la nounou ? Déjà bien gentil de ne pas lui avoir demandé de la fermer. Qu'elle le laisse dormir, elle ferait mieux d'en faire autant.

 _ **« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver un truc**_. » Lui répondit-il, sentant son esprit vagabonder, signe d'un sommeil proche.

Il l'entendit souffler bruyamment, et s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« _**Ta montre est cassée.**_ »

C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre avant de s'endormir. Cassée, elle l'était depuis presque vingt ans.

Son sang sur ses mains, encore et encore. Son visage lui revenant en rêve sans que ce ne soit réellement le sien, il était comme flou, effacé par le temps. La douleur, elle, était toujours bien présente. Il entendait encore ses cris et ses geignements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne lui deviennent insupportable et qu'il se réveille en sursaut, essoufflé, et trempé de sueur. Des années que cela se répétait. C'était quand Joel dormait qu'il avait peur.

La nuit était tombée, plongeant l'appartement dans la pénombre. Il avait toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer lorsqu'il sortait de rêves qui le ramenaient vingt ans en arrière. Le brun avait omis qu'il n'était pas seul, jusqu'à ce qu'Ellie prenne la parole.

« _**T'as parlé en dormant. J'ai horreur des cauchemars**_. »

Joel regarda le visage de son interlocutrice, assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Cela le dérangeait qu'elle l'ait vu dans une telle situation, il n'aurait pas dû dormir devant elle. Ne jamais montrer ses points faibles, il le savait pourtant. Il avait baissé sa garde devant cette gamine. Mais ça prouvait au moins une chose : elle n'était pas contre lui. Sinon elle l'aurait tué dans son sommeil. Rapide, efficace, sans un cri : la meilleure des méthodes.

Plus de prudence ne lui ferait tout de même pas de mal.

 _ **« Ouais, moi aussi.**_ Répondit-il, machinalement, en se relevant.

– _ **Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche. De l'extérieur »**_ Continua-t-elle, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Celle-ci donnait directement sur un bout du mur entourant la zone de quarantaine ; des soldats faisaient leur patrouille en haut de celui-ci. On ne pouvait pas distinctement voir ce qu'il se trouvait au-delà du mur, mais cela avait l'air d'émerveiller Ellie. Elle avait dû naître à l'intérieur de la zone, et y était resté tout le long de sa courte existence. Sans jamais rien voir d'autres que ces murs, la privant de sa liberté. Elle était nait dans cette prison, où le reste du monde voulait vivre ; et elle allait en sortir. Se rendait-elle vraiment compte de ce qui les attendait ? Surement pas. Elle avait entendu parler des infectés, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais entre les voir en photo, et en vrai, elle allait vite comprendre que ce n'était pas une promenade de santé.

« _**Il fait tellement noir… Ça peut pas être pire dehors.**_ _**Pas vrai ?**_ » Demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix, tandis que Joel allumait une lampe de chevet, éclairant la pièce.

Elle paraissait si innocente… Mais si elle était avec la Reine des Lucioles elle ne devait pas l'être tant que cela. Généralement, il ne se posait pas de question sur ses transactions, tant qu'il y trouvait son compte, mais dans le cas présent, il voulait savoir. C'était tout de même particulier comme situation.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que les Lucioles te veulent au juste? »**_

À peine avait-il posé sa question, que la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Tess.

« _**Hé. Désolée d'avoir été si longue. Y avait des soldats partout.**_

– _ **Comment va Marlène ?**_ S'empressa de demander Ellie, d'un air inquiet.

– _ **Elle va s'en tirer.**_ Lui répondit Tess, se rapprochant de Joel. _ **J'ai vu la marchandise. C'est énorme. T'es prêt ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Ellie.

– _ **Ouais.**_

– _ **Allons-y »**_

Tess avait l'air satisfaite de la transaction apparemment, il n'y avait plus à hésiter.

« _**Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils nous confient cette mission ?**_ Murmura le brun à sa partenaire, profitant de leur proximité.

 _ **-Marlène voulait le faire elle-même. On n'était pas son premier choix, ni même le deuxième. Elle a plus beaucoup d'hommes. Elle a pris ce qu'il restait.**_

– _ **Ouais, espérons qu'il reste quelqu'un pour nous payer.**_

- _ **Y aura forcément quelqu'un**_.»

Honnêtement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une première dans sa carrière de trafiquant, se dit Joel alors que le monte-charge les descendait dans le tunnel nord. Beaucoup de risques étaient à prendre en compte, et surtout le fait qu'ils allaient se retrouver hors de la zone avec quelqu'un à protéger. En temps normal Tess et lui, bien que s'aidant mutuellement, pouvaient gérer la situation chacun de leur côté, là ça ne serait certainement pas la même chose avec Ellie. Surveiller une gamine en plus de leurs culs, ça allait ajouter une difficulté.

« _**Qui nous attend au point de rendez-vous ?**_ Voulu savoir Joel, une fois arrivé dans le tunnel.

- _ **Elle a dit que des Lucioles avaient fait le voyage depuis une autre ville**_. _**La fille doit être importante.**_ Confia-t-elle au brun, en regardant la concernée. _**C'est quoi ton problème? T'es la fille de quelqu'un d'important ou un truc dans le genre ?**_

- _ **Ouais, un truc comme ça.**_ Lui répondit Ellie.»

Convaincu ? Non, Joel ne l'était pas. « Un truc comme ça », ça voulait dire quoi ? En tout cas elle n'était pas la fille de Marlène, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance. Peut-être était-elle vraiment la fille d'une maie à elle.

« _**Ça va être encore long ?**_ demanda la jeune fille, changeant rapidement de conversation.

 _ **-Si tout se passe bien, on devrait te livrer à eux d'ici quelques heures. Ellie, une fois sortis, tu ferras tout ce qu'on te dit et tu resteras près de nous**_.

- _ **Ouais, pas de problème.**_ »

Ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, dont une échelle permettait d'accéder à une trappe, donnant sur l'extérieur du mur. Sortant du tunnel, Joel aperçut des soldats au loin, en train de patrouiller aux abords du mur. Ils devraient passer discrètement mais c'était faisable. Il suffisait de traverser la tranchée séparant le mur d'enceinte de la zone et le reste du monde. La tranchée offrait de multiples cachettes : voitures, murets, éboulis, largement de quoi se dissimuler. Il fit un signe aux deux filles qui le rejoignirent derrière un muret.

« _**Ok. C'est bon, monter.**_

- _ **Allez petite.**_ » Incita Tess en suivant Joel.

La difficulté c'était les soldats en haut du mur qui avaient une vision parfaite sur la tranchée, heureusement, ils étaient toujours plus occupés à surveiller bien au-delà de leur position.

Après une bonne dizaine de mètres, ils se dissimulèrent dans l'arrière d'un poids lourd, attendant qu'une voiture de l'armée s'éloigne. Plus aucun bruit à l'horizon, Joel sortit hors de leur abri, quand un violent coup l'atteint à la tempe gauche. Il se retrouva au sol, sonné par le coup, et entendit Tess crier son prénom, quand un soldat apparut dans son champ de vision. Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Tess brandit son arme, vite imité par le soldat.

 _ **« N'essayer pas de vous enfuir**_. Ordonna un des militaires, une femme au ton de sa voix, à la brune qui leva les mains en l'air.

– _ **Avancez**_. Continua un second militaire, juste derrière Tess et Ellie, dans le camion.

 _ **\- Tournez-vous, à genoux.**_ Ordonna la femme. _ **Scanne-les. J'appelle le QG.**_

- _ **Ok. Les mains sur la tête.**_ »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher, et se retrouvèrent à genoux. La tête du brun le lançait, et il se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Comment sortir de ce pétrin maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois à genoux les mains derrière la tête ? Il entendit Tess soupirer à ses côtés. Il fallait avouer que là ils n'avaient jamais été si rapides pour se faire prendre. Le mieux était d'attendre le meilleur moment pour descendre ces types.

« _**Ici Ramirez, dans le secteur douze. Demande un ramassage pour trois vagabonds.**_ _**Bien reçu.**_ Dit la femme, dans son talkiewalkie, tandis que l'autre posait son scanner sur la nuque de Tess.

– _ **On peut s'arranger. On a largement de quoi vous payer.**_ Tenta la trafiquante.

- _ **La ferme. J'en ai marre de ces conneries.**_ Continua le soldat, en scannant Joel. _**Dans combien de temps ?**_

– _ **Quelques minutes.**_ » Lui répondit sa coéquipière, alors que venait le tour d'Ellie.

La pauvre était complètement paniquée, Joel pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée d'ici. Au moment où le militaire posa son scanner sur sa nuque, elle saisit son couteau et le planta dans la jambe du soldat, tout en s'excusant. Le militaire lui saisit les bras et la gifla violemment. Ellie fut projetée contre une caisse, derrière elle, alors que l'homme l'avait déjà dans son viseur. Joel réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur lui, alors que le coup de feu retentissait. Le brun réussit à se saisir de l'arme de service du militaire et lui ficha une balle dans la tête, rapidement imité par Tess qui régla son compte à la femme.

Une fois débarrassé d'eux, l'adolescente resta assise sur le sol, l'air paniqué, en regardant les corps.

« _**Oh merde… Je pensais qu'on allait juste… Les retarder ou un truc du genre**_ »

Pas si futée la gamine finalement. Elle venait de prendre un risque énorme, mais elle avait l'air de s'en rendre tout de même compte. Le soldat aurait pu la tuer sur le champ, et ils auraient perdu leur marchandise. Bon, au moins ils étaient débarrassés.

Tess interpella Joel. Regardant dans sa direction, il réceptionna l'objet que sa partenaire venait de lui envoyer et en resta bouche bée. L'écran du scanner était teint en rouge et y apparaissait un simple mot : _Positif_. Depuis le début il avait un pressentiment à propos de cette transaction, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se voir refourguer une gamine contaminée.

« _**C'est pas vrai. Marlène nous a piégés ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait sortir une gamine infectée ?**_ Demanda fermement le brun, en regardant Ellie de toute sa hauteur.

- _ **Je ne suis pas infectée**_. Affirma Ellie.

- _ **Ah non ? Et le scanner alors ?**_ S'emporta Joel en lui balançant ledit objet. Elle s'en saisit, et regarda l'écran quelques secondes.

- _ **Je peux vous expliquer.**_

- _ **T'as intérêt à faire vite. »**_ Lui conseilla Tess, revolver en main.

Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Le virus en elle allait se répandre, atteindre son cerveau et celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui disparaîtrait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul scénario envisageable. Pas que cela attristait particulièrement Joel, mais envoyer une gamine pour les éliminer en sacrifice, n'entrait pas dans le peu de morale qu'il lui restait. Il aurait dit que la race humaine était tombée bien bas, mais il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il ferait tout aussi bien de l'éliminer maintenant, cela lui éviterait de se voir perdre la raison.

« _**Regardez.**_ Lui répondit l'adolescente, remontant la manche de son bras droit, sur lequel on pouvait distinctement apercevoir une morsure, entourée de chairs à vifs et de boursoufflure.

 _ **-Je me fous de savoir comment t'as été infecté. »**_ Déclara le brun, dégouté de voir l'état de son avant-bras.

\- _**Ca date d'il y a trois semaines**_. Leur annonça Ellie, catégorique.

- _ **Non, tout le monde se transforme en deux jours. Alors arrête de mentir !**_ Déclara Tess, mettant son arme en évidence.

- _ **Ça fait trois semaines, je vous jure. Pourquoi est qu'elle vous tendrez un piège ?**_

- _ **Je la crois pas.**_ » S'exclama le brun, ne supportant pas qu'elle leur mente si ouvertement.

À quoi cela pouvait servir à part à se bercer d'illusions ? Ils n'auraient jamais dû accepter cette transaction. Marlène les avait eus en beauté. Pourtant la Reine des Lucioles n'avait pas d'intérêt à les faire disparaitre. Pas plus que d'autres. Pourquoi leur faire un coup pareil, ça Joel n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

Se retournant, il aperçut une voiture se rapprocher. Surement la patrouille venant en aide aux deux soldats. Si jamais ils les attrapaient et découvraient les corps, ils étaient tous morts. Deux solutions s'offraient à eux : descendre les nouveaux venus, ou s'enfuir. Ne sachant ni combien ils étaient, ni leur niveau d'armement, autant opter pour la fuite.

« _**Oh merde. Tess, cours. Cours ! »**_ Lui cria Joel, la poussant en direction de la tranchée.

À son plus grand étonnement, Tess attrapa la gamine par le bras et lui enjoint de courir. Ils sautèrent dans la tranchée, juste avant que la voiture ne passe, et la crainte de Joel se confirma quand la voiture stationna quelques secondes plus tard. Un soldat jura, avant de parler dans son talkiewalkie.

« _**J'ai deux soldats morts. Je répète, j'ai deux soldats morts dans le secteur 12. Demande renforts immédiats.**_

- _ **On leur a parlé i peine quelques minutes...**_ Ajouta un second homme.

– _ **Ces contrebandiers ne doivent pas être loin. Sécurisez la zone ! »**_

Il était grand temps de filer. Le brun ouvrit la marche, longeant les abords de la tranchée, suivi de près par les deux autres, alors qu'une alarme s'était déclenchée el long du mur. Plus ils avançaient, plus le nombre de soldats augmentait. Le brun sentait la tension monter d'un cran, un faux pas, un geste brusque, et s'en été fini d'eux. Ils n'y auraient pas de grâce ou de traitement de faveur, ni d'exécution en place publique. Ils seraient abattus ici même.

Ils avançaient lentement, calculant bien chaque mouvement. Sur certaines portions ils durent faire attention au rayon des lampes torches qui les ferait prendre à coup sûr. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de tunnel, qui devait être une ancienne canalisation d'eaux. Ils soufflèrent quelques instants, certain de ne pas être attrapés ici, les soldats descendant rarement la tranchée. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Ellie. Savait-on jamais quand elle se transformerait. Elle pouvait très bien leur sauter dessus sans prévenir, mais pour le moment elle avait l'air normal, juste essoufflée et apeurée.

Continuant leur cheminement dans la plus grande discrétion, ils finirent par arriver, une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, au pied de grands immeubles, hors de la tranchée. Normalement ils étaient hors de danger. Les militaires ne les pourchasseraient pas jusqu'ici. Heureusement, que Tess et lui connaissaient le coin et les passages permettant d'en sortir. Ils devraient faire un détour certes, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qui les attendait s'ils avaient été pris. Ellie s'assit, et essaya de reprendre contenance. Tess s'accroupi à ses côtés.

– _ **Bon c'était quoi le plan**_ _**?**_ Demanda la trafiquante. _**Imaginons qu'on t'ait livrée aux Lucioles comme convenu, et après ?**_ »

- _ **Marlène…**_ Commença Ellie, en hésitant de poursuivre, se demandant surement si elle devait cracher le morceau. _**Elle a dit que… Ils avaient leur propre zone de quarantaine. Avec des docteurs qui travaillent sur un remède.**_

 _ **-Ouais, on a déjà entendu ça, hein Tess ? »**_

C'était une grosse blague ! Marlène avait endoctriné cette pauvre gamine ! Elle lui avait fait croire à une solution, qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir. Qu'il y avait un remède quelque part. Mais il n'y en avait pas… Il n'y avait aucun remède pour ça ! Elle allait juste mourir et se transformer en ces choses. Marlène leur avait confié cette gamine pour qu'ils la tuent à sa place ? C'était ça le plan ? Elle ne voulait pas abréger la vie de la fille de son amie… C'était pitoyable.

Ellie le regarda avec de grands yeux, et souffla avant de continuer.

« _**Et que… quoiqu'il me soit arrivé, c'est…. La clé pour trouver un vaccin.**_

 _ **-Oh, je rêve.**_ Ne put s'empêcher de dire le brun, se disant que Marlène était allée beaucoup trop loin. Ce n'était pas croyable !

- _ **C'est ce qu'elle a dit**_. Affirma la gamine, sûre d'elle.

- _ **Oh mais j'en doute pas**_.

- _ **Hé, je t'emmerde !**_ S'emporta Ellie en se levant. _ **Je n'ai jamais demandé ça !**_

 _ **-Moi non plus.**_ Lui répondit Joel en se rapprochant d'elle. _**Tess, Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout ici ?**_

Que faire ? Y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un qui les attendaient où n'était ce que supercherie ? Qu'une histoire inventée de toute pièce pour descendre la gamine ? Il était prêt à rebrousser chemin quand la question de Tess fit manquer un battement à son cœur.

« _**Et si c'était vrai ?**_

 _ **-J'arrive pas à…**_ Dit le brun, abasourdi. Pas Tess… Elle n'allait pas croire ce tissu de mensonge.

- _ **Mais penses-y ! Joel enfin, maintenant qu'on est là, autant en finir.**_ »

Il lui saisit le bras, plus fort qu'il ne le voulait d'ailleurs, et marcha un peu pour s'éloigner.

 _ **« Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il y a dehors ? »**_

Tess sembla hésiter. Elle regarda Ellie quelques secondes et son regard se fit plus dur.

« _**J'ai compris.**_ » Lâcha-t-elle, avant de se défaire de sa poigne et de continuer son chemin.

Il avait les nerfs à vif. Son regard croisa celui de la gamine, qui ne le lâcha pas tandis qu'elle suivait sa partenaire. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Se demanda-t-il, avant de les suivre à son tour.


	6. Chapitre 2 (Première partie)

**Chapitre II**

 **La périphérie**

 **I**

 **Le Centre-ville**

Du moment où il les avait suivi, Joel savait qu'il allait amèrement le regretter. Cette histoire ne pouvait que mal tourner, mais il n'allait pas abandonner Tess et faire demi-tour. Si elle pensait que cela pouvait marcher, pourquoi pas… Depuis qu'il l'a connaissait elle s'était rarement trompée.

Il la suivi donc également lorsqu'elle décida de couper par le centre-ville de l'ancienne Boston, pour atteindre le Capitole à l'aube. Joel regarda un instant les gratte-ciels du Financial District de Boston abattus, à travers la pluie, l'un s'étant effondré sur l'autre. La plupart des grosses structures étaient dans cet état, l'armée ayant bombardé le centre-ville pour éradiquer ou, au moins limiter, les infecté très nombreux dans ce genre de grandes villes. Le brun n'était pas encore arrivé dans la zone de quarantaine lors des bombardements, beaucoup de personnes avaient alors été décimés. L'armée leur ayant demandé d'évacuer, sans en accepter dans la zone de quarantaine en contrepartie.

« _**La vache !**_ S'exclama Ellie. _**Alors c'est à ça que ces immeubles ressemblent de près.**_ _**Ils sont immenses. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?**_

 _ **-Ils ont largué un maximum de bombes autour des zones de quarantaine pour essayer de tuer le plus d'infecté possible. »**_ Répondit Tess.

Alors qu'ils apercevaient au loin le Capitole, un cri résonna dans la zone. Ils se figèrent quelques secondes, sans savoir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir.

« _**Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?**_

- _ **Tess, t'entends ça ?**_ Demanda le brun ignorant la question d'Ellie.

- _ **Ouais. Mais ça venait d'assez loin**_.

- **Et merde…** »

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne croiseraient pas cet infecté, ou ces infectés. Hors de la zone ils pouvaient proliférer rapidement, et se retrouver en grand nombre. En gérer quelques-uns n'était pas un souci, mais quand ces derniers dépassaient le nombre de cinq mieux valait être entrainé.

« _**On est en sécurité ?**_ Interrogea Ellie, la voix tremblante.

- _ **Pour l'instant. »**_ Lui répondit toujours Tess, Joel ne voulant pas engager la conversation avec elle.

Le Capitole n'était plus très loin, mais un fossé les séparé de leur but. Un énorme trou en plein centre-ville, causé par une des bombes. Le sol s'était écroulé sur les voies de métro que l'on pouvait encore distinguer en contrebas. Des pans complets de mur d'immeuble avoisinant gisaient au fond du précipice d'une bonne vingtaine de mètre. Normalement, ils n'auraient eu qu'à continuer tout droit, cela leur aurait fait gagner un temps précieux.

« _ **Bon. Voilà le Capitole.**_ Dit Joel, en pointant du doigt le bâtiment _ **.**_

 _ **-Mince. C'est super haut !**_ S'exclama Ellie, en se penchant pour voir le fond du précipice.

- _ **On va devoir faire le tour.**_ Dit Tess, en regardant autour d'eux. Elle n'était plus passée par là depuis le début de la pandémie, et ne connaissait pas d'autre chemin accessible.

- _ **C'est le centre-ville ça ?**_

 _ **-C'était. Ce n'est plus qu'un vaste terrain vague**_. » Répondit Tess à la gamine.

Combien de milliers de personnes avaient vécues ici, en famille, avec leurs amis, avaient un travail et prenaient ce métro… Cela paraissait encore inimaginable aujourd'hui. Ceci ne devait même pas effleurer l'esprit des jeunes comme Ellie. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir idée de la vie que l'on pouvait mener il y avait vingt ans. Ils grandissaient dans des zones, pour les chanceux, et grandissaient avec les lois militaires, et le rationnement. Pour eux, c'était cela une vie normale. Les gens espéraient toujours, mais il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Il fallait s'adapter et vivre avec le présent, même si celui-ci était apocalyptique. Il n'y avait, et n'y aurait pas de remède miracle.

Il remarqua que l'immeuble sur la droite avait un trou béant dans la façade dont ils avaient accès. Peut-être pouvaient-ils tenter de passer par là. Le Goldstone Building, à moitié effondré sur le building voisin, était assez étendu pour les mener de l'autre côté par une autre sortie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues de toute manière. L'immeuble était recouvert de lierre, grimpant presque jusqu'à son sommet, lequel faisait bien une cinquantaine d'étages. Il ne manquait plus qu'à espérer que cela les mènerait quelque part.

« _**Tu vois quelque chose, toi ?**_ Demanda-t-il à Tess, qui l'avait rejoint face à une porte close, dans le passage de l'immeuble.

 _ **-Non. Je peux faire quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Contente-toi de rester avec elle. »**_

Autant ne pas avoir la gamine infectée dans les pattes. Il pouvait y avoir tout et n'importe quoi derrière cette porte. Il souffla un bon coup et l'ouvrit, arme pointée devant lui. Sa lampe torche lui permis directement d'apercevoir un mur rempli d'éclaboussure de sang et un homme à terre, baignant dedans. Au vu de son uniforme il s'agissait d'un soldat. Joel n'eut pas besoin de s'y attarder pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« _**Il s'est fait massacrer.**_ Dit Tess juste derrière lui.

- _ **Ouais…**_

 _ **-Le corps est encore chaud.**_ L'informa-t-elle, posant prudemment sa main sur le cou du cadavre.

- _ **C'est mauvais signe ?**_ »

Joel se retourna vers Ellie et vit son air décomposé. Elle était devenue pale, et fixait le corps avec de grands yeux. Pauvre gamine… Personne ne devrait voir ce genre de scène à son âge.

« _**Ouais, peut-être bien.**_ Lui répondit Tess, sans lui mentir. _ **Ne trainons pas ici. »**_

Le brun ramassa les munitions du soldat et continua son chemin. Ils prirent le premier escalier sur leur droite. À peine eurent-ils monté quelques marches qu'ils tombèrent sur un second corps dans un sale état. C'était mauvais signe, c'était peu de le dire. Joel saisit le bloc note à côté du second cadavre et le parcouru rapidement. Un journal des opérations. Cette escouade avait été envoyée dans le centre-ville pour une simple patrouille. A 23 :15, le soldat écrivait qu'ils avaient signalé des infecté de niveau deux dans l'immeuble, puis, à 23:40, « contact multiples infectés ». Ils avaient demandé des renforts qui devaient arriver.

 _ **« On dirait que ces types sont morts en attendant les renforts. »**_ Informa-t-il sa partenaire.

Les craintes de Joel étaient confirmées. Des infectés rodaient dans le coin. Que faire ? Ils ne pouvaient rebrousser chemin, celui-là était le seul qu'ils avaient, et surement le lus rapide. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en arrivant à l'étage, le cinquième y avait-il écrit en gros sur le mur.

Juste en face de lui, assis contre une porte, se trouvait un corps recouvert de Cordyceps. Le cadavre était rempli de champignons, ces derniers commençant à proliférer contre le mur. Joel s'en approcha, sachant par avance que cet infecté était mort, au vu du stade avancé de l'infection. Quelques mois, voire semaine de plus et des spores envahiraient l'étage. S'il y en avait un, il y en avait assurément d'autres, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore entendu le claquement distinctif de ces infecté au dernier stade de leur évolution.

« _**Et merde. Un claqueur.**_ Lâcha-t-il, sentant un frisson le long de son dos.

- _ **Merde… Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à con visage ?**_

 _ **-Ça donne ça, des années d'infection.**_ Répondit Tess Ellie, alors que Joel arrachait littéralement le cadavre infecté de la porte.

- _ **Mais alors…Ils sont… aveugles ?**_

- _ **Si on veut. Ils se repèrent au son.**_

 _ **-Comme les chauves-souris ?**_

 _ **-Comme les chauves-souris. S'il y en a un qui « claque », cache-toi. Sinon, ils te repèrent. »**_

Elle n'avait pas appris ça ? Marlène faisait sortir une gamine de la zone de quarantaine sans le briefer un minimum sur ce qu'elle risquait de croiser au dehors. Si jamais Joel la revoyait un jour elle le lui ferait payer... Mais au vu de son état et celui de sa bande, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir pour elle.

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler, accompagner d'un bruit sourd de méta le en torsion. Joel fut obligé de se tenir à un vieux bureau recouvert de poussière pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. L'immeuble ne pouvait tenir indéfiniment contre l'autre.

« _**On dirait que tout le bâtiment est sur le point de s'écrouler**_ » Annonça-t-il enjoignant les autres à accélérer le pas.

Avançant entre les différentes pièces dévastées, passant de bureau en bureau, d'autres secousses se produisirent, qui ne firent qu'augmenter la pression sur leurs épaules, ils trouvèrent quelques munitions, tissus, et des ciseaux, qui pouvaient toujours servir.

Plus que quelques heures et ils seraient enfin arrivés à destination. Une fois le travail fait et les armes récupérées, plus jamais il ne sortirait de cette saleté de zone de quarantaine !

Il eut besoin de l'aide de Tess pour ouvrir l'unique autre porte d'un ancien bureau donnant sur le couloir principal. Soit l'humidité ambiante avait fait gonflé le bois, soit quelques chose bloquait de l'autre côté. Ils durent s'y reprendre à trois fois pour que la porte cède enfin. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le fameux couloir un claquement leur parvint aux oreilles. Tess eut à peine le temps de prévenir Joel par un cri avant qu'un claqueur ne se jette sur le brun. Ce dernier se retrouva projeter eu sol, essayant d'écarter ce monstre de lui. Les mains autour du cou de l'infecté, il sentait les mains du claqueur le griffer au niveau des épaules. Il avait une grande force et Joel ne pouvait se saisir de son arme. S'il retirait une main du cou de l'infecté il se ferait mordre à coup sûr. Il sentait le souffle putride du calqueur conte son cou. Ellie cria son prénom, juste avant que l'infecté ne s'écarte violemment de lui. Le brun rampa quelques mètres plus loin, et entendit deux coups de feu. Les claquements intempestifs cessèrent et Joel respira à nouveau. Il essuya la sueur de son front et tenta de calmer ses tremblements. Cette fois ce n'était vraiment pas passer loin…

Il se releva en s'appuyant contre la porte et remercia sa coéquipière de l'avoir sauvé une fois de plus.

« _**Ça va ?**_ S'empressa de demander Ellie en regardant le brun avec ses grands yeux verts.

- _ **C'est rien.**_ Lui répondit-il en reprenant contenance. Hors de question que la gamine le voit affaibli, ou qu'il se laisse attendrir de son côté.

- _ **Allons chercher des vivres.**_ Lança Tess, en avançant vers une pièce adjacente.

- _ **La vache ! Comme c'était tendu !**_

 _ **-Tu l'as dit. »**_

A l'opposé du cinquième étage, une nouvelle difficulté s'offrait à eux. L'escalier pour accéder à la sortie étant bloqué il fallait trouver un autre moyen de redescendre au niveau de la rue. Voulant éviter de retourner sur leur pas, Tess décida de passer par un vieil un échafaudage servant à nettoyer les vitres du building. C'était de la pure folie, mais surement le chemin le plus sûr. Le brun préférait encore chuter du cinquième étage, plutôt que de se faire mordre et de perdre la raison. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ellie à cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre ou de se sentir mal, cela devait pourtant faire plusieurs heures qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et pour ce qu'il avait vu, sa morsure n'était pas toute récente.

Tess grimpa en première sur l'échafaud, qui grinça sous son poids.

« _**Faut pas regarder en bas.**_ Lança-t-elle, en avançant lentement.

- _ **Non ? T'es sérieuse ?**_ »

Ellie hésita quelques secondes et la suivie en tenant fermement la barrière. Le brun y grimpa à son tour, espérant que l'échafaud supporte ses quatre-vingt-dix kilos. La pluie n'arrangeait pas non plus leur progression et les grincements semblaient s'amplifier. Joel entendait Ellie se répéter ne de pas regarder en bas d'une voix tremblante. Au moins ils étaient du bon côté du centre-ville à présent, il ne restait plus qu'à redescendre.

Heureusement, l'astre lunaire était quasiment plein et que l'on y voyait clair, ils ne se seraient certainement pas risquait à cela autrement. Ils longèrent une corniche donnant sur une grande fenêtre, et se sentirent tous soulager une fois sur le sol de l'immeuble. Même si une énième secousse, les firent tituber.

Une porte grande ouverte menait sur un couloir. Il ne resterait plus qu'à trouver l'escalier pour descendre, en espérant que celui-ci soit accessible. Continuant leur cheminement, Joel trouva un revolver en très bon état sur un vieux cadavre, contenant encore six balles. Il le rangea dans l'arrière de son jean, à côté de son pistolet. Avec ce qu'il avait pu ramassé sur les cadavres il cumulait vingt balles en tout.

La voix calme et froide de de Tess calma ses ardeurs en annonçant que des coureurs se trouvaient juste à l'étage inférieur. Joel la rejoignit derrière un mur, dont une partie s'était écroulé, permettant de voir le troisième étage. On pouvait clairement apercevoir deux coureurs et un claqueurs, repérable par des excroissances au niveau de la tête. Tess regarda Joel, l'air sérieux, et il se dit que c'était à son tour de les tirer d'affaire. Il lui devait bien ça.

« _**Je vais aller voir. Reste avec la fille.**_ »

Il sauta à l'étage en dessus par un trou dans le sol et en profita pour ramasser une barre en fer à côté de lui. Deux options s'offraient à lui : la discrétion ou l'affrontement. Les coureurs n'étant pas aveugles il était risqué de jouer la discrétion. Avec vingt balles, trois bons ciseaux, une barre en fer et ses poings il pouvait largement y arriver. Il avait affronté pire que ça, et avec moins de matériel. Des cris loin derrière le prévinrent qu'un troisième coureur était présent. À gauche au bout du couloir, l'un d'eux était tourné dos à lui à deux mètres, poussant des gémissements en se tenant la tête. Au vu de ses vêtements il s'agissait d'un soldat. Face à eux le mur de l'immeuble avait disparu, et la pluie entrait dans le bâtiment, arrosant la végétation qui y avait proliféré.

Le brun s'approcha discrètement de l'infecté et l'attrapa au niveau du cou. Une bonne vieille clé de bras et l'ancien soldat gisait au sol. Autant ne rien gaspiller tant qu'on le pouvait. Avançant accroupi pour faire le moins de bruit possible Joel élimina encore un coureur ainsi, puis ce fut au tour du claqueur. Impossible de l'étranger, il était bien trop puissant et de toute façon il était dos à un mur, donc pas d'approche surprise. Pas le choix… Il sorti son nouveau révolver pris le temps qu'il fallait pour être sûr de bien viser la tête et tira. Une partie de l'excroissance végétale explosa, et le claqueur tituba. Alors que d'autres cris retentissaient, Joel tira une seconde fois et sa victime tomba au sol mort. Il aperçut presque instantanément deux coureurs s'élancer vers lui. Rangeant son arme, il saisit la barre en fer qu'il avait accrochait à son sac à dos et termina de nettoyer la zone, en ne récoltant que quelques griffures aux bras. Heureusement les griffures ne permettaient pas d'être infectés. Seule une morsure ou une inhalation de spores pouvaient contaminer.

Il informa les deux filles qu'elles pouvaient le rejoindre et en profita pour ramasser quelques morceaux de tissus dans un placard, ainsi que quelques vivres abandonnés là.

« _**Tu m'impressionnes, Joel !**_ S'exclama Tess, en sifflant.

- _ **Pff… Tirons nous d'ici. »**_

Ils finirent par arriver du bon côté de l'immeuble, face à la rue qui les intéressait. Ils purent même apercevoir le toit reconnaissable du Capitole par les grandes fenêtres arrachées du Goldstone Building. Tout le sol s'était effondré sur les étages inférieurs, laissant la nature s'étendre sur tous les pans de mur alentour. D'immenses lierres enroulaient les quelques piliers restant, tandis que des écrans d'ordinateurs et autres claviers et souris se balançaient, suspendu à ces mêmes lierres. Des oiseaux, effrayaient par leur arrivée se mirent à voleter dans ce qu'avait été ce grand bâtiment, symbole de modernité et de technologie. Avec la lumière de la lune juste en face d'eux, cela donnait un magnifique tableau.

« _**Ouah…**_ Souffla Ellie, observant la scène comme émerveillée.

- _ **On descend. »**_ Dit juste Tess en désignant une partie sur leur gauche, moins affaissée que le reste, ce qui leur permettrait de descendre pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Ils suivirent le seul chemin praticable. L'entrée de l'immeuble étant bloquait par d'énormes débris, l'unique possibilité était de passée par l'ancienne station de métro. La station se trouvait juste en dessous de l'immeuble, et l'affaissement des étages avait créé un passage direct. À moins que l'armée ait déblayé sur son passage pour permettre un accès plus rapide. La lumière de la lune n'arrivait pas aussi loin dans le sous-sol, et ils ne purent plus que se guider grâce à leur lampe torche.

Le brun ouvrait toujours la marche à l'affut, lorsque Tess arriva près de lui et commença à lui parler d'une voix calme.

« _**Tu sais, je me disais que… Quand on aura récupéré les armes, on pourrait peut-être souffler un peu.**_

 _ **-Tu veux souffler un peu ?**_ S'étonna le brun, qui n'avait jamais entendu cela dans la bouche de la trafiquante.

- _ **Hé ! C'est toi qui parle tout le temps de se mettre au vert.**_

 _ **-Et toi tu m'envoie toujours chier.**_

 _ **-Bon, pas cette fois.**_

 _ **-J'attends de le voir pour le croire. »**_

Il en était presque choqué. Tess qui voulait faire une pause… C'était aussi beau qu'impossible. Elle gérait le marché noir de la zone de quarantaine, une des plus grande zone restante dans le pays. Elle ne pourrait pas « souffler un peu ». Accepter un peu moins de trafic risqués, peut-être, mais sans plus. Pourtant il aurait bien aimé vivre « normalement » et ne plus devoir craindre pour sa vie à chaque livraison. Il allait sur ses cinquante-trois ans, c'était plus un jeune homme, Tess ne semblait pas le voir. Certes, ils confiaient certaines missions aux hommes de Tess, celles de Bill par exemple, mais les plus importantes ils les faisaient eux-mêmes. Comme cette foutue mission par exemple. S'il avait su, ils n'en seraient pas là en ce moment.

Il fallait espérer que la station de métro ne soit pas trop inondée, au vu des petites chutes d'eau qui s'écoulaient depuis le plafond. Ils sautèrent encore d'un bon mètre et finirent par arriver en plein milieu de ce qui avait été une des stations de métro de Boston. Tess, qui avait pris légèrement d'avance interpella Joel. Sa lampe torche éclairait un nouveau cadavre, sous une banquette.

« _**Regarde sa manche.**_ Dit-elle. _**Une Luciole. »**_

 _ **-Ouais. Ces types tombent comme des mouches, en ville, comme à l'extérieur. Espérons qu'il en reste un au point de rendez-vous. »**_

Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Que les types venant chercher la fille se soit fait tuer en chemin. Que feraient-ils dans ce cas ? La ramener à Marlène, du moins si elle était encore en vie… La refourguer à des Lucioles ? Si elles n'avaient pas toutes étaient éliminées…

Juste à côté du corps se trouvait une bouteille remplie, dont le bouchon était enroulé d'un tissu. Joel s'en saisit et reconnu bien là l'œuvre de ces types. Un cocktail Molotov. Comment avait-il pu mourir avec une telle arme ? Le brun se promit d'en faire un meilleur usage.

Avec leur chance habituelle ils se rendirent vite compte que les escaliers menant à la surface étaient bloqués. Cela aurait été bien trop facile. S'ils en croyaient les panneaux indicatifs, il y avait une autre sortie plus loin sur leur droite. Un autre cadavre se trouvait à proximité, tenant une note avec quelques mots : « _**Retrouver 2**_ _ **ème**_ _ **équipe au Capitole. Fille : 1 m 62, 14 ans.**_ » Il n'y avait plus de doute, ces types étaient bien là pour Ellie. Il y avait donc une équipe au Capitole. Marlène ne s'était pas jouée d'eux. Elle ne serait pas allé jusqu'à envoyer le peu d'hommes qui lui restait pour un faux échange.

Alors elle croyait réellement à ce vaccin ? Est-ce que cette gamine était vraiment immunisée ? Dur à imaginer. Un échange de regard avec Tess et il sut qu'elle y croyait également. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, il la connaissait assez pour voir ça. Elle et ses convictions… Elle pensait donc que l'humanité avec encore un espoir…

Ils en profitèrent pour faire une micro pause, afin de se restaurer un peu. Il tendit sa bouteille d'eau à Ellie, mais la gamine avait déjà de quoi se restaurer dans son sac. Il la reprit alors, l'air de rien, sans voir le petit sourire que la fille lui lançait.

De nombreux distributeurs jonchaient le sol, surement pillés depuis des années. De toute façon, tout ce qu'ils auraient pu contenir devait s'être décomposé. Accédant au couloir sur leur droite, encombrer pas un pilier encastré dans un mur, ils durent se baisser pour pouvoir passer et aperçurent à quelques mètres de là un autre claqueur errer dans le couloir. Ils se dissimulèrent derrière un distributeur et observèrent le nouvel obstacle.

 _ **« On est presque sorti.**_ Râla Tess. _**Ok, Joel passe devant. Je couvre nos arrières. Ellie, quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes sur ses talons.**_

 _ **-D'accord. »**_ Lui répondit la gamine en venant se mettre derrière Joel.

Tess demanda une nouvelle fois au brun d'ouvrir l'œil. Voyant une bouteille en verre vide à ses pieds une idée fusa dans l'esprit du brun. Ne sachant pas combien de contaminés pouvaient trainer dans la zone, les attirer tous au même endroit et mettre à profit le cocktail Molotov qu'il venait de récupérer semblait être une bonne idée.

Demandant à Ellie de rester derrière le distributeur il lança la bouteille à cinq bons mètres devant lui. Cette dernière ce fracassa contre le mur, provoquant un raffut qui résonna dans le couloir. Les claquements du claqueur s'intensifia, et d'autres infectés, soit trois claqueurs supplémentaires et deux coureurs, le rejoignirent au même endroit, cherchant la provenance du bruit. Joel frissonna. Si son idée ratait ils étaient morts, tous les trois… Il sortit un briquet de sa poche, enflamma le bout de tissus accrochait au bouchon de la bouteille, et le lança sur les infectés. La bouteille se brisa au sol projetant de l'alcool enflammé dans toutes les directions, brulant les restes de vêtements de leurs cibles. Les infectés se mirent à hurler. Certains se remirent à courir, d'autres s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Le brun resta dissimulé derrière le distributeur à attendre. Les claqueurs furent les premiers à tomber, leurs excroissances végétales prenant feu plus rapidement, puis quelques minutes après ce fut au tour des coureurs.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, qu'aucun autre infecté n'arrive, puis se remirent en route, toujours sur le qui-vive.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la station, sur le quai de métro, ils purent souffler un peu. Ils n'avaient croisé aucuns autres infectés jusqu'ici. Le cocktail Molotov avait fait son effet.

Des métros abandonnés, dont la plupart étaient accidentés gisaient çà et là sur les quais, mais qu'importe. Ils revoyaient le ciel, ainsi qu'un accès à la route, c'était le principal.

 _ **« Putain, on a réussi !**_ S'exclama Ellie avec un petit saut.

 _ **-Tout le monde va bien ?**_

 _ **-Ouais, allons-y. »**_ Lui répondit Tess, en montant la pente menant à la rue, rapidement suivi par les autres.

- _ **Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien tous les deux.**_ Leur dit Ellie, sincèrement.

- _ **C'est de la chance. Et ça ne va pas durer. »**_ Lui répondit Joel, ne voulant pas que la gamine s'emballe de trop.

Ils n'étaient pas encore totalement arrivés à destination. Quelques rues étaient encore à traversées. Tout pouvait arriver d'ici là, il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde.

« _**C'est par où Tess ?**_ Demande le trafiquant, ne sachant qu'elle rue prendre.

- _ **Euh…**_ Dit-elle se remémorant où ils se trouvaient, au vu des différents insignes, encore accrochaient aux bâtiments alentours. _**Le Capitole est dans cette direction.**_ »

Ils durent franchir un poids lourd accidenté bloquant le passage, et se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac. Il entendit Tess soupirer derrière lui, avant de remarquer un rideau en fer qu'il pourrait remonter afin de traverser par un autre moyen. De toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas continuer dans la rue, des décombres se trouvant en plein milieu.

« _**On pourrait couper par là.**_ Proposa-t-il, en désignant la porte du garage.

- _ **Ouais, ça a super bien marché la dernière fois.**_ Commença Ellie. _ **Désolée. Je dis ça, je dis rien**_.»

Mieux valait l'ignorer, se dit le brun en saisissant le chaines permettant de remonter la porte du garage, qui grinça atrocement. Avec un peu de chance ce garage leur permettait d'entrer dans un bâtiment qui aurait accès vers le Capitole. Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées par la main de Tess lui agrippant le bras et l'enjoignant à arrêter ce vacarme.

« _**Quoi ? J'entends que dalle.**_ Dit-il, en arrêtant de remonter la porte. Ils purent alors percevoir des cris se rapprocher, leur provoquant des frissons.

- _ **On accélère.**_

 _ **-Oh merde !**_ S'exclama le brun et redoublant d'effort pour ouvrir cette satanée porte rouillée.

- _ **Ils arrivent !**_ Continua Ellie, voyant les infectés grimper sur le camion à leur tour.

 _ **-Je sais ! »**_

Forçant le plus possible, le rideau se souleva assez pour faire passer les deux filles, qui s'empressèrent de se retrouver de l'autre côté pour retenir la porte afin que Joel puisse les rejoindre. Tess donna le feu vert à son partenaire, qui lâche la chaîne juste au moment où une infectée se jetait sur lui. Il se lança au sol pour l'esquiver et recula vers le garage. Il sentit qu'elle lui agrippait la cheville, serrant de toutes ses forces, et alors qu'il criait de le lâcher, la porte du garage se referma, le laissant aux côtés de Tess et d'Ellie. Aucuns infectés n'avaient pénétrer avec eux dans le garage, tous s'acharner contre la porte à l'extérieur. Ce qui était, en somme, à la fois rassurant et oppressant. Il fallait juste espérer que le rideau tiendrait le coup. Au vu des cris et des chocs ils étaient assez nombreux.

Joel se releva, encore tremblant, et ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, rassurés.

« _**Oh… T'as un truc sur ta chaussure.**_ Le prévint Ellie. Le brun remarqua alors que l'avant-bras de l'infectée qui l'avait agrippé tenait encore sa cheville. Il agita un peu sa jambe droite et le membre, coupé net pas la porte, tomba au sol, inerte. _**Dégueu ! »**_

Le trio se retrouva dans un ancien garage, au milieu duquel se tenait un camion rouge. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'un garage de particulier, il était trop grand, et de nombreuses caisses en bois fermées entouraient la pièce, ainsi que des cartons sur des étagères. Une sorte de petite entrepôt.

« _**Bon. Comment on sort de cet endroit ?**_

 _ **-On va bien trouver.**_ Lui répondit Tess, en parcourant la pièce. _**Marlène pense que tu es immunisée ?**_ Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Ellie.

- _ **Ouais, ça, c'est ce qu'elle croit.**_ Lui répondit la gamine.

 _ **-Pour te faire mordre tu devais être dans un endroit non autorisé pour tomber sur des infectés à l'intérieur de la zone. »**_

Ainsi l'interrogatoire commençait, se di Joel en écoutant patiemment la suite. Il aurait cru y assister bien avant.

« _**Ouais, j'avais fait le mur. J'étais dans un pensionnat militaire.**_

 _ **-T'avais fait le mur ?**_ S'étonna Tess, qui ne pensait certainement pas à ça.

- _ **Ouais, pour explorer la ville. J'étais dans le centre commercial quand j'ai croisé des infectés.**_

 _ **-L'accès à cet endroit est interdit. Comment t'y es entrée ?**_

 _ **-Je… Je me suis débrouillée.**_ Commença-t-elle, avec un malaise dans la voix. _ **Bref, un de ceux que vous appelez « coureur » a fini par me mordre. Voilà, c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Je vois… Tétais avec Marlène quand tu t'es fait mordre ?**_

 _ **-Non. Je suis allé lui demander de l'aide après.**_

 _ **-Ca m'étonne qu'elle ne t'ait pas descendue sur place.**_ Ajouta Tess, en pouffant.

- _ **Elle à bien faille.**_ Fini par dire Ellie avec un sourire triste. _**J'espère qu'elle va bien.**_

 _ **-Je te l'ai dit, elle va s'en sortir.**_

Sceptique, Joel l'était. Une gamine de quatorze ans qui entre dans une zone interdite pour explorer la ville ? Limite comme explication. Mais pourquoi leur mentirait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagner ?

Elle était plutôt maligne et débrouillarde. Pas une seule fois Tess ou lui avaient dû lui venir en aide depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la zone de quarantaine. Inventer n'importe quoi n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre. À son âge, les jeunes étaient toujours un peu aventurier, se dit-il en se remémorant quelques vieux souvenirs.

Plus ils avançaient dans cette mission, plus Joel était certain d'une chose : Cette fille était la solution de l'humanité, ou leur salut.

* * *

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;) Faut avouer que Joel est un peu difficile à cerner, j'espère avoir bien fait !

A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 2 (Deuxième partie)

Bonne année à tous et bonne lecture! :-)

* * *

II

Le Capitole

Ils pouvaient encore entendre les infectés s'acharner inlassablement contre la porte du garage. Tess et Joel avaient trouvé quelques boites de conserves qu'ils avaient mises dans leur sac. Cela servait toujours. Le garage ne contenait rien d'intéressant, les caisses aux alentour ne comportant que d'ancien bibelots. La seule issue présente était une porte au fond de la pièce, qu'ils ouvrirent sur leurs gardes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui avait dû être un bureau. Des ordinateurs et une grosse imprimante se trouvaient encore là, prenant la poussière. Fouillant un peu Joel trouva quelques balles pour son pistolet. Ellie ferma la porte derrière eux, ce qui, au moins, les coupèrent des infectés.

La pièce suivante était spacieuse, bien plus que les deux précédentes, mais en plus mauvais état. De l'eau s'était infiltrée par un trou béant au plafond, et une partie de l'étage s'était effondrée. De nombreuses caisses étaient encore disposées de part et d'autres, et une énorme cloche était au sol juste à leur droite. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un ancien musée. Il restait encore des présentoirs dans les coins de la pièce, contenant des butes ou des reliques.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur inspection, le bruit d'un objet se fracassant au sol retentit dans la pièce. Les deux trafiquant se tournèrent vers Ellie, dont des bout de porcelaine jonché les pieds. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois, ignorant qu'elle venait sans douter de briser un vase qui devait être valeur inestimable à l'époque.

Joel ne put se retenir de souffler. Premièrement parce que le bruit l'avait fait sursauter, et deuxièmement parce que cette gamine commençait sérieusement à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il appela sa partenaire d'un ton ferme, et cette dernière s'approcha d'Ellie lui enjoignant de rester près d'elle. Si des infectés se trouvaient dans le bâtiment, ils étaient sûr d'être repérés à présent.

Ils grimpèrent à l'étage sans trop de difficulté, et se retrouvèrent donc bien dans un musée. Des bustes et des présentoirs avec des mannequins habillés différemment au fil des époques étaient toujours là. De nombreux tableaux ornaient encore les murs du bâtiment. Le brun avait toujours détestait les musées. C'était ennuyeux à en mourir, et interminable.

« _**C'est quoi cet endroit ?**_ Demanda Ellie, en regardant les objets autour d'eux.

\- _**C'est un ancien musée.**_ Certains trucs ont des centaines d'années. Lui répondit Tess, qui avait l'air tout aussi passionnée que Joel.

- _ **Sérieux ? Ouah !**_ »

Tout ceci n'avait plus aucun intérêt à présent. Comment les survivants pourraient-il à nouveau s'émerveillé devant un tableau ou une vieille maquette de bateau ? Se demanda-il en en apercevant une.

Si jamais l'humanité survivait à cette pandémie, qu'y aurait-il dans les futurs musées ? Des mannequins infectés ? Des tableaux de grandes Villes dévastées ? Joel ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. L'humanité s'en sortirait-elle seulement ? Difficile à imaginer.

Le reste de l'étage était bloqué par des débris en provenance de l'étage supérieur. Le seul moyen de traverser était de se baisser et de passer dans une pièce voisine, pour accéder à la suite du bâtiment. Ils s'exécutèrent sans attendre, mais une énorme poutre bloquait le chemin. Joel aperçu alors un chevron en fer sous le gros bout de bois. Il fit un signe de tête à Tess, qui comprit immédiatement.

« _**OK. Attention à la tête.**_ Les prévint le brun en forçant de tout son poids afin de lever la poutre. _**Allez vite ! Go, go, go !**_ »

Il ne pourrait tenir longtemps. Il vit Ellie passer et serra les dents jusqu'à ce que Tess soit également de l'autre côté. A la seconde prête, Joel lâcha, tandis que les débris retombaient au sol, dans un gros vacarme. Le brun se retrouva au sol, tandis que le plafond s'affaissait. Il entendit Tess crier son prénom, juste avant que le silence ne revienne. Plus rien ne bougea et il put à nouveau respirer. Une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus et il aurait été obligé de ramper pour s'échapper de là. Il s'aperçu que le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivé était bloqué par des débris. Tess l'appela encore une fois, la voix tremblante. Il la vit entre deux planches de bois, et leva la main pour lui signaler sa présence.

« _**Je suis en vie.**_ La rassura Joel, apercevant une échappatoire sur sa droite. _**Je vais essayer de vous rejoindre. »**_

À peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase, que des cris d'infectés retentirent autour d'eux.

« _**Oh… Ils sont là !**_ S'exclama Tess.

- _ **Tess ?**_

 _ **-Cours ! Cours ! »**_ Cria cette dernière à la gamine, avant de disparaitre du champ de vision du trafiquant, qui lâcha une injure.

Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de là ! Les filles étaient en danger, Dieu sait combien de contaminaient été dans la zone. Un claquement significatif se fit entendre et poussa Joel, à prendre le chemin sur la droite. Il arriva dans le couloir principal du bâtiment, et appela Tess doucement, sans avoir de réponse en retour, hormis les cris provoquant des frissons. Deux claqueurs, et un coureur se trouvaient au fond du couloir, s'acharnant sur une porte. Les filles avaient dû passer par là, pas de doute. Joel s'avança doucement et se dissimula derrière un présentoir. Il saisit un bloc de pierre à ses pieds et le jeta dans une pièce voisine, loin de lui et de la porte. Cela eut l'effet escomptait et les infectés se ruèrent dans la pièce, cherchant la provenance du bruit. Joel s'avança doucement vers la porte, accroupi pour éviter de se faire voir par le coureur, et entra dans la pièce suivante, sur ses gardes. Il referma bien la porte derrière lui, et constata qu'il était dans une pièce donnant sur des escaliers. L'accès à l'étage inférieur étant bloqué, elles avaient dû montées.

Arrivé à l'étage, d'autres cris se firent entendre. Ils provenaient d'un coureur encore en train de s'acharner sur une porte. Décidément, cela n'allait pas très dur de savoir par où elles étaient passées. Joel s'approcha de lui par derrière, sorti un des surins qu'il avait confectionné auparavant grâce au ciseau du Gold stone Building, et l'égorgea sans difficulté. Il avait du sang plein les mains et secoua ces dernières pour s'en débarrasser le plus possible, une fois le corps de l'infecté jeté au sol. La voix de Tess lui parvint, alors juste derrière la porte, suivi de cri et de bruit de lutte.

« _**Ellie, t'approche pas !**_ »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Joel, qui ouvrit grand la porte sans réfléchir d'avantage, en appelant sa partenaire. Il la chercha un instant des yeux, et l'aperçut sur sa gauche, en train de sa battre avec un coureur. Joel, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et s'apprêtait à allait l'aider quand la jeune femme, se saisit d'un bout de bois et repoussa son assaillant de quelques coup bien placés. Elle finit par le lui enfoncé dans le crâne avec un cri, faisant jaillir du sang atour d'eux. Quand Joel arriva à ses côtés, elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

« _**Je vais bien ».**_ Le rassura-t-elle, voyant le brun la fixer.

Joel soupira. Elle avait du sang sur le visage, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Des cris les firent sortir de leur soulagement, rappelant Elie à leur mémoire.

« _**Hé ! Amenez-vous !**_ S'écria Ellie, dans la pièce d'à côté.

- _ **La fille ! Merde ! »**_ S'exclama Tess en s'élançant vers elle, vite suivi par son partenaire.

Ellie était entouré de deux coureur dont un qui essayait de l'attraper. Il ne pouvait pas tirer d'ici, c'était trop risqué pour la gamine. Joel accouru donc et d'un bon coup de pied la débarrassa de l'infecté, qui se retrouva au sol. D'autres infectés arrivèrent alors. Au moins cinq ou six, et se jetèrent sur eux. Tess en dégomma deux avec son arme, tandis qu'Ellie aidait Joel avec un petit couteau. Le brun essaya de la pousser pour ne pas l'exposer au danger, par reflexe. Il éloigna l'un d'eux avec quelques coups de poings et se débarrassa du reste avec son pistolet. Son adrénaline était gonflée à bloc. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient failli y passer. Quelques secondes de plus et Ellie se faisait dévorer. Immunisée, ou pas, quand une de ces choses arrache la jugulaire, on ne s'en sort pas. Ils reprirent tous les trois leur souffle, et calmèrent leur nerfs.

« _**C'était bien trop juste. »**_ Finit-il par dire, en passant un chiffon avec un peu d'alcool sur les griffures qu'il avait au bras, principalement.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille, lui tendit son chiffon, mais elle n'était pas blessée, juste très secouée. Il regarda Tess, appuyée sur une des fenêtres, et s'aperçut qu'elles donnaient sur le Capitole. Le jour se levait. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à traverser le centre-ville.

Le brun s'approcha de Tess, et remarqua un rictus sur son visage. Commençait-elle à se rendre compte que cette mission était pure folie ?

 _ **« Tess, ça va, tu tiens le coup ?**_

- _ **Je suis juste un peu essoufflée.**_ Répondit-elle, en enjambant la fenêtre. _**Par ici. Ca nous mènera au toit.**_

- _ **Et toi petite ? Tout va bien ?**_ Demanda-t-il à Ellie, en suivant Tess.

- _ **Qu'est ce t'entends par « bien » ?**_

 _ **-Tu respires encore ?**_

 _ **-Ça compte les respirations paniquées ?**_

 _ **-Ouais, ça compte.**_ Dit Joel, sentant les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer.

 _ **-Ok. Alors je vais bien ».**_

Elle gardait son humour dans de pareils moments, et ça Joel appréciait. Elle aurait pu pleurer, ne pas vouloir continuer et s'arrêter là, mais elle était courageuse et déterminée, il ne pouvait pas le lui enlever.

Une fois sur le toit, il observa le ciel. Le soleil levant donnait des couleurs rosés aux nuages, et ses rayons se réverbéraient sur le toit doré du Capitole à quelques rues de là. Il fut sorti de son admiration par Tess qui l'enjoignait à trouver un truc pour se rendre sur le toit du bâtiment voisin. Joel découvrit une longue et épaisse planche en bois, qui pouvait faire office de passage entre les deux toits. Il la déposa, et vérifia qu'elle tenait bien. Ça en avait l'air.

Il constata qu'Ellie était juste à ses côtés prêts à passer. Espérons que la planche supporte assez de poids pour elle, sinon Tess et lui ne passeraient jamais.

 _ **« Ok. Fais bien attention en traversant parce que tu pourrais… »**_ Commença-t-il à dire à la jeune fille, qui passa devant lui en soufflant.

Elle grimpa sur la planche, écarta les bras et traversa, sous le regard inquiet de Joel. La planche émit quelques craquements mais ne bougea pas. La gamine se retrouva de l'autre côté sans encombre. Il y grimpa à son tour, causant plus de craquement, mais parvint de l'autre côté avec soulagement.

Il remarqua qu'Ellie ne bougeait plus, fixant le ciel à son tour avec de grands yeux, ébahie. Il s'approcha d'elle, et regarda dans la même direction. La mission était bientôt terminée et e n'était pas trop tôt.

« _**Alors, c'est ce ça que tu rêvais ?**_ Lui demanda-il, imaginant ses rêves d'évasion.

- _ **Ca resta à voir.**_ Lui répondit-elle en le regardant. _**Mais… La vue est magnifique.**_ Ajouta Ellie avec un sourire, que Joel lu rendit.

- _ **Aller, par là ! »**_ Les interrompit Tess, en passant à côté d'eux sans s'arrêter.

Il faisait souvent ça avant. Contempler le ciel du hait d'une colline, ou d'une montagne après une bonne journée de randonnée. C'était comme une récompense, après tous leurs efforts. Tommy regardait-il encore le ciel de temps et temps ? Se souvenait-il de ces moments passés ensemble ? Ellie avait eu l'air éblouie et rêveur, tout comme _elle_.

« _**Hé ! Ne traine pas !**_ L'interpela Tess, tandis qu'Ellie descendait une échelle. Il secoua un peu la tête et le rejoignit. _**On y est presque.**_ Lui dit Tess, une fois Ellie en bas. _**Reste concentré**_.

- _ **À vos ordres ! »**_ Lui répondit le brun, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues sans encombre, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un cadavre dans la rue juste avant leur but. Joel s'approcha, ramassant les munitions de revolver à côté du corps, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait un brassard portant l'insigne des lucioles. Il tenait un bout de papier dans ses mains, dont Joel se saisit et lut avec réticence.

 _« ORDRES : Contrôler la zone de rendez-vous. Assurez-vous de l'absence de l'armée avant d'emmener la fille en lieu sûr. Veilliez à ce qu'elle soit bien nourrie et en bonne santé. Sa sécurité est extrêmement importante. »_

Joel déglutit, l'escorte d'Ellie s'était fait descendre. Espérons que le reste soit toujours là.

« _**Et si on arrive là-bas et qu'ils sont morts ?**_ Demanda Ellie, la voix tremblante.

\- _**Ils ne le seront pas.**_ Lui répondit Tess se voulant rassurante autant pour elle que pour son interlocutrice.

- _ **Mais… Comment tu le sais ?**_

 _ **-Je le sais, c'est tout.**_ _Dit Tess, fermement avant de souffler._ _ **Écoute, tout va bien se passer.**_

 _ **-OK.**_

 _ **-Il le faut. »**_ Finit par dire Tess, en continuant leur route.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'avenue principale. Le Capitole était à quelques pas. Enfin ! Tess accouru littéralement vers l'édifice, sou le regard étonné de Joel, qui ne pensait pas que sa partenaire était plus pressée que lui de finir cette mission. De nombreuses voitures étaient abandonnées au milieu de l'avenue, et le fond de cette dernière était complétement inondée.

« _**Euh... Juste pour info : Je ne sais pas nager. »**_ Les prévint Ellie, ne voyant pas la profondeur de l'étendue d'eau.

Tess y entra en première, cherchant un passage praticable. Elle indiqua à la jeune fille de la suivre par la droite, côté le moins profond.

C'était carrément devenu un marécage. Bien que les toits de plusieurs voitures étaient encore la surface. D'où venait toute cette eau ?

 _ **« Je suis contente que Marlène vous ait embauchés.**_ Leur dit Ellie, l'air sincère.

- _ **Comment ça ?**_ Demanda Tess, continuant à traverser.

- _ **Je sais qu'elle vous paie pour ça, mais … euh… je voulais vous dire merci.**_

 _ **-Ouais, pas de problème. »**_

Montant les marches du Capitole, Joel ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il se souviendrait de cette fille. Il ne l'a portait pas non plus dans son cœur, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, il en était sûr.

Posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte principale, il inspira profondément, espérant bien trouver quelqu'un derrière ces portes. Il poussa, ouvrant en grand l'entrée de l'édifice, pour apercevoir des corps étendu par terre, baignant dans leur sang.

« _**Non…**_ Entendit-il Tess prononcer derrière lui, avant d'accourir vers une des corps. _**Non ! Non ! »**_

C'était ce qu'il avait le plus redouté. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent que ces foutues Lucioles étaient mortes ?! Tout ça pour rien !

Ellie ne dit rien se contentant de regarder autour d'elle, avant de se tourner vers Joel, les larmes aux yeux. Toutes ses peurs sur la suite de son aventure venaient de se révéler exactes.

« _**On fait quoi, maintenant ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle, attendant la réponse autant que Joel.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contenant de fixer la trafiquante. Elle était penchée sur un cadavre, fouillant dans son manteau, en poussant des soupirs paniqués. Elle perdait son sang-froid. C'était mauvais…

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tess ?**_ S'enquit-il en s'approchant.

 _ **-Oh merde ! Peut-être, euh, qu'ils avaient une carte ou un truc pour nous dire où ils allaient**_. Répondit-t-elle, d'une voix alarmée.

- _ **Jusqu'où ça va aller comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Aussi loin qu'il le faudra ! »**_ S'exclama-t-elle, brutalement.

Joel ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant que ça à cette mission ? Cette fille n'était rien, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Pourquoi s'acharner ?

Tess continua de fouiller le corps avant de lever les yeux vers Ellie.

« _**Où se trouvait leur labo ?**_

 _ **-Oh, elle ne m'a pas dit.**_ Répondit Ellie d'une petite voix. _**Elle a… juste… dit que c'était quelque part vers l'ouest.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Ce n'est pas pour nous, tout ça.**_ Lâcha le brun.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de nous ?**_ Cracha Tess à Joel en se redressant, haussant la voix. _**De moi ? »**_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait là ? Une scène ? Pour quoi ? Elle avait accepté cette mission sans lui demander son avis. Il l'avait suivi parce qu'il s'inquiétait de la savoir dans cet endroit rempli d'infestés, et elle lui balançait ça ? Après des années de collaboration et d'amitié ? Elle perdait pied. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait déclenché, mais il n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ça.

Les yeux noisettes de Tess, injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue et de sa nervosité, ne lâchait pas son partenaire.

« _**Je sais que tu es bien plus maligne que ça.**_ Lui répondit-il, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, mais sans succès.

- _ **Vraiment ?**_ _**Écoute, on est des ordures Joel, et ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure.**_

- _ **Non ! On est des survivants !**_ Lui répondit le brun, étonnait de sa remarque. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- _ **C'est notre chance…**_

 _ **-C'est terminé, Tess ! »**_ Cria-il coupant court à la conversation.

Elle prenait cette mission beaucoup trop à cœur. Ils n'auraient jamais dû prendre en charge cette gamine ! Ces Lucioles... C'étaient eux qui étaient terminés.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à rentrer chez eux et à refourguer Ellie à Marlène, si elle était encore en vie.

« _ **On a essayé Tess. Alors maintenant rentrons chez nous.**_

 _ **-Non je… Non je n'irai nulle part.**_ Elle marqua une pause. _ **Pour moi ça s'arrête là.**_

- _ **Pourquoi ?**_ »

Ce n'était pas possible ! Joel souffla tentant de se calmer. Cette mission ne serait-elle qu'une excuse ? Avait-elle réellement envie d'arrêter ou culpabilisait-elle pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Avait-elle accepté cela pour se racheter, pour laver sa vie de trafiquante ?

Ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait compris depuis longtemps pourtant.

« _**Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.**_ Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, et en se retournant pour ne plus faire face à son partenaire.

- _ **Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que…**_ Commença le brun, en attrapant le bras de Tess pour l'empêcher de lui tourner le dos.

- _ **Non !**_ S'exclama Tess, en repoussant violement la main de Joel, le laissant perplexe. _**Ne me touche pas.**_

- _ **Oh merde.**_ Fit Ellie, d'une petite voix, derrière eux, faisant retourner Joel. Ce dernier remarqua alors le visage déconcerté et les yeux grands ouverts de la gamine, fixant Tess. _**Elle est infectée.**_ »

Joel du se répéter plusieurs fois ces derniers mots dans sa tête avant de réellement les comprendre. Non… C'était… Impossible. Pourtant l'expression d'Ellie, ne laissait présager aucune espèce de mauvaise blague. Il se retourna vers Tess, espérant profondément que celle-ci démentirait, mais elle resta là, tête baissée, n'osant le regarder.

Joel ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas, encaissant le choc. Il sentait son estomac se nouer, alors que Tess relevait des yeux suppliants vers lui.

« _**Joel…**_

 _ **-Fait-moi voir.**_ Lui ordonna-t-il, n'arrivant toujours pas à le croire.

- _ **Ca ne devait pas se...**_

- _ **Fais-moi voir ».**_ Répéta-t-il, d'une voix autoritaire.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, comme s'ils avaient pu lire dans l'esprit de l'autre. Joel voulait constater ça de ses propres yeux. S'il avait gardé son sang-froid, l'air suppliant de Tess lui aurait suffi pur comprendre, mais tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être fait mordre. Pas elle.

Et pourtant quand Tess, d'un geste brusque écarta le col de sa chemise il ne put que constater une morsure sanglante entre son cou et son épaule droite. Du sang s'était écoulait sur toute son épaule et descendait vers son torse.

« _**Oh, merde… »**_ Lâcha-t-il, sentant tous ses muscles se crispés sous le choc.

Il en oubliant pourquoi ils étaient là. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le visage crispé de Tess et cette morsure sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Il manquait d'air. Le brun ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard, il était comme vidait. Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire ! Sectionner un bras ou une jambe pour éviter l'infection c'était toujours possible, prit à temps et avec du matériel adéquat, mais là…

« _**C'est con, hein ?**_ Dit-elle, laissant le tissu cacher à nouveau ce qui mettrait bientôt fin à son existence. Elle se dirigea vers Ellie. _**Donne-moi ton bras ».**_ Ordonna-t-elle à la gamine, qui n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste.

Tess releva sa manche, exhibant la blessure de l'adolescente. En plein jour, on voyait bien que sa morsure était différente. Elle était comme… cicatrisée.

« _**Ça fait trois semaines !**_ S'exclama Tess, en pointant la morsure d'Ellie, tout en le rapprochant de Joel, lui montrant sa blessure à son tour. _**Je me suis fait mordre y a peine une heure et regarde, c'est déjà pire ! C'est pas des conneries, Joel ! »**_

Elle lâcha Ellie et se posta devant le brun, soutenant son regard, déterminée.

« _**Tu dois emmener cette fille chez Tommy. Il trainait avec ces types. Il saura où aller. »**_

C'était ça son plan ? Qu'il emmène cette gamine chez son frère ? C'était foireux ! Ils ne savaient même pas si ce dernier était encore en vie ! Les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient eues de lui dataient de plusieurs années. Il les avait abandonnés ! Il n'irait pas lui demander son aide. Mort ! Voilà ce qu'il était pour Joel. C'était fini !

Cette foutue mission venait de condamner Tess, il n'allait pas risquer sa peau pour emmener la petite à un mort ! Il ne traverserait pas tout le pays pour retrouver un frère qui n'existait plus pour lui.

« _ **Non, non, non c'était ton idée !**_ Lui répondit-il en la pointant du doigt, détournant les yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à la regarder. _**Je ne veux pas faire ça !**_

 _ **-Si, tu dois ! Écoute, après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi.**_ Insista Tess, tout près de lui, le suppliant du regard. _**Alors tu vas l'emmener chez Tommy. »**_

Joel la regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux qu'il connaissait depuis plus de dix ans, et qu'il ne croiserait bientôt plus jamais. Son grain de beauté juste sous son œil gauche lui avait toujours plu. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais dites d'ailleurs. Sans elle il ne serait plus là depuis longtemps. Ca elle devait le savoir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit de moteur et de crissements de pneus à l'extérieur, non loin. Tous les trois fixèrent la porte d'entrée quelques secondes. Tess fut la première à réagir en se précipitant vers une fenêtre. Une voix retentit alors à l'extérieur : « _**Surveillez la sortie !**_ » Les soldats les avaient retrouvés, sans aucuns doutes. Tess sortie son arme, tandis que Joel regardait autour d'eux, cherchant l'échappatoire le plus stratégique.

« _**Ils arrivent.**_ Dit-elle simplement.

- _ **Putain.**_

 _ **-Je peux les retarder, mais vous devez faire vite.**_ Continua la brune en regardant Joel.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ Demanda Ellie devançant Joel. _**Alors tu veux qu'on te laisse ici ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Tess, il est hors de question que…**_

 _ **-Je n'ai aucune envie de finir comme ces monstres.**_ Le coupa Tess, en se rapprochant de lui. _**Je t'en prie. Ne rend pas ça plus difficile. »**_

Il soutint son regard, n'envisageant pas une seule seconde de la laisser derrière. Ils allaient descendre tous ces soldats, rentrer chez eux, et la vie allait reprendre son court. Ils continueraient leur trafic, et Tess…

« _**Je peux me battre.**_ Lâcha-t-il, prêt à recevoir les soldats comme il le devait.

- _ **Vas-y, pars !**_ S'écria Tess, en mettant ses main sur le torse du brun et en le poussant de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier du faire quelques pas arrières. _**Allez, fous le camp. »**_

Ca faisait mal. Tellement mal de prendre cette décision. Qu'elle avenir sa partenaire avait-elle ? Attendre de se transformer avant de se faire tuer ? Lui demanderait-elle de la tuer avant ? En aurait-il la force ? Non… Avait-il la force de la laisser là ? Elle allait se faire tuer, sans aucuns doutes. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Ou en tous cas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il croit ? Et d'un coup ses yeux se posèrent sur Ellie. Il ne le faisait ni pour elle, ni pour Marlène, ni pour l'humanité. Il le ferait pour Tess. Il emmènerait cette putain de gamine immunisée pour le salut de Tess ! Parce c'était cela sa dernière volonté. Pas de mourir sous les coups des militaires, mais lui donner une chance de sauver Ellie, pour qu'elle-même puisse sauver l'humanité. L'espoir des derniers humains sur Terre reposaient peut-être sur cette gamine. Tess ne croyait en rien. Elle n'avait pas de but précis, pas de rêves particuliers. Ellie était devenue tout ça à la fois, et Joel se devait de la protéger.

« _**Ellie…**_ L'interpella-t-il, lui indiquant la porte arrière.

 _ **-Je suis désolée, je… je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.**_ Dit la gamine en regardant Tess, les larmes aux yeux.

- _ **On y va, dépêche-toi. »**_ Ordonna Joel, en reculant sans pour autant tourner le dos à celle qui avait été sa plus fidèle partenaire. Ne pouvant détourner son regard du sien.

Il fit plusieurs mètres ainsi, avant de se retournant poussant un soupir, l'estomac noué, sentant le regard de Tess sur son dos. Il l'entendit soupirer également, et refermant la porte derrière lui, il la vit faire face à l'entrée, pistolet levé. Des voix de soldats s'élevèrent encore à l'extérieur, plus prêts d'eux qu'auparavant.

Le brun garda la main sur la poignée pendant plusieurs secondes, encaissant ce qu'il venait de faire.

« _**Merde ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça !**_ Ragea Ellie.

- _ **Tais-toi.**_ Marmonna-t-il, n'arrivant pas à passer outre le choc.

- _ **Elle va se faire tuer, là-bas !**_

 _ **-Tais-toi ! Reste derrière moi, on doit y aller. »**_

À peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase que des coups de feu retentirent, leur provoquant des frissons.

« _**Oh, non… »**_ Fit Ellie, écarquillant les yeux.

Joel se ressaisit rapidement, ne voulant pas gâcher l'avance que leur avait permise le sacrifice de Tess. La salle, pas très grande, était bordée par de grands escaliers, menant à l'étage.

« _**On n'a qu'à monter. Il y a surement une sortie. »**_

Arrivés à l'étage, les cris de leur partenaire leur parvinrent, leur glaçant le sang.

« _**Continue d'avancer**_ ! » Ordonna Joel, voyant Ellie hésiter au milieu des marches.

Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon, entourant l'entrée. Ils s'accroupirent, regardant discrètement le rez-de-chaussée, sans se faire repérer.

« _**Cible neutralisée.**_ Dit le chef de l'escouade. _**Elle a descendue deux de mes hommes. Bien reçu. Vous, ouvrez la porte. Vous, venez avec moi. »**_

Joel, n'osant pas regarder jusqu'à lors risqua un coup d'œil, et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était étendue là, au sol, baignant dans son sang, au milieu des cadavres des Lucioles.

Il fallait qu'il conserve son sang-froid…. À tout prix. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant ! Et pourtant, il aurait aimé s'assoir là et ne plus bouger. Attendant que les soldats arrivent. Ce fut un reniflement d'Ellie juste à côté de lui qui lui permis de se ressaisir. Non, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Hors de question. Il fallait qu'il continue à se battre.

« _**Ouvre bien l'œil. Il en reste au moins deux autres à l'intérieur**_. » Entendit un soldat dire à l'étage inférieur.

Le brun fit un geste à Ellie, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur droite, traversant à pas de loup, un ancien bureau, sautant dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment grâce à des trous dans la façade du bâtiment. Un cadavre d'homme se trouvait dans la pièce, au centre de laquelle une énorme table trônait. Ce dernier tenait encore entre ses mains un fusil de chasse, dont Joel se saisit dans attendre. Six balles dans le chargeur. Parfait. Un couloir jonché de corps les séparés encore de la sortie.

« _**Ils s'échappent par le hall ! Faites le tour !**_ S'exclama une voix dans le bâtiment principal, alors que deux soldats apparaissaient au fond du couloir.

- _ **Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Joel ?**_ Demanda Ellie paniquée, alors qu'ils se dissimulaient tous deux derrière une table possédant une longue nappe, qui devaient avoir été blanche.

- _ **Je m'en occupe. »**_

Il se reprocha discrètement d'eux, se cachant derrière divers meubles, et ne leur fit pas de cadeau. Il visa la tête du premier avec sa nouvelle arme et la lui fit exploser sans regrets, avant de loger une seconde balle dans l'abdomen de l'autre soldat, qui avait mis quelques précieuses secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était loin d'être discret, mais ils étaient déjà repérés et se défouler faisait du bien au brun, tant qu'il conservait son sang-froid. Pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point il aurait aimé tous les massacrer à ce moment précis. Après tout, n'était-ce pas leur faute à eux aussi ? Sils ne les avaient pas poursuivis, s'ils ne les avaient pas attrapés sortant de la zone de quarantaine, s'ils n'avaient pas établie cette putain de loi martiale, s'ils…. À quoi bon ? Ce qui était fait ne pouvait pas être modifié.

Arrivés dehors, le soleil les éblouissant quelques secondes, ils traversèrent la rue inondée et parvinrent à des escaliers menant à une station de métro, qu'ils empruntèrent.

« _ **Ils partent dans le métro ! Arrêtez-les ! »**_ S'écria un soldat, trop proche au goût du brun.

Leur véhicule se gara juste à l'entrée de la station de métro souterraine, trop gros pour passer. Ils ouvrirent le feu sur Joel et Ellie, qui s'enfuirent rapidement, évitant les balles de peu.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs de la station à toute vitesse, Ellie devant. Joel la perdue de vu à un moment, le faisant paniquer. Surtout lorsqu'il aperçut des spores, l'obligeant à mettre son masque. Ellie ! Elle n'en avait pas ! L'appeler révèlerait leur position mais que faire ? Elle ne devait pas respirer ça !

Il s'apprêter à crier, quand une main saisit son poignet, et l'enjoignant à se baisser, se dissimulant derrière des meubles. Ellie…

« _**Aucune cible. Je répète, aucune cible.**_ Lançait un soldat, sur le quai.

- _ **Y un soldat là-bas.**_ Prévint Ellie en le pointant du doigt. Joel parvint à l'apercevoir dans la pénombre.

« _**Cinq sur cinq. Rester en position et attendez les renforts.**_ »

Joel remarqua alors la respiration saccadée d'Ellie à ses côtés et se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas de masque. Il observa, remarquant qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté pour respirer. Comment était-ce possible ? Une exposition pareille aux spores vous contaminez en quelques secondes, les micro-organismes parasitaires infiltrant les poumons, rendant la respiration difficile.

 _ **« Comment t'arrive à respirer avec ce truc ?**_

 _ **-Tu vois, je ne te mentais pas. »**_ Lui chuchota Ellie en réponse, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

Pour sûr… Comment ne plus la croire ? Cela voulait dire au moins deux choses : cette gamine était peur être un vrai remède miracle, et Tess ne s'était pas sacrifier pour des conneries. Elle y avait cru dès le départ, alors que lui… Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas autant hésité, cela ce serait passé autrement… Comment savoir ? Mieux valait ne plus y penser. Il ne fallait pas rester sur les échecs du passé, mais penser à l'avenir. Si le foutoir qu'était devenue leur vie avait encore un avenir. Tess était morte. Point final. Il fallait passer à autre chose, et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. C'était la meilleure solution.

En tout cas, Ellie ne leur avait pas menti, et paraissait véritablement immunisé contre cette merde.

Des soldats passèrent près d'eux, longeant la station. Ils ne bougèrent pas, ne sachant s'ils devaient juste attendre ou passer à l'action. Si un des soldats décidait de rebrousser chemin et d'inspecter le fond de la station ils étaient fichus. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils brisèrent le silence oppressent.

 _ **« Tu les as vu ?**_ Demanda l'un d'eux d'une voix grave.

 _ **\- Non. Y a rien ici.**_

 _ **-J'ai rien vu du tout. Je prends par ici, regarde par-là ».**_ Fit la voix grave, en indiquant les deux extrémités de la station.

Par chance, s'ils pouvaient dire qu'ils en avaient, les soldats ne les trouvèrent pas, voulant certainement quitter rapidement l'endroit. Ce qu'ils firent décrétant qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler par ici.

Joel et Ellie purent enfin souffler, mais ne restèrent pas longtemps sans bouger. Autant partir de ce sous-sol avant que les soldats ne reviennent ou que des infestés de débarquent.

La station faisait plusieurs kilomètres de longueur, et entre les sorties bloquées ou fermées, ils mirent bien plus d'une heure à trouver l'escalier menant à l'extérieur. Ils eurent de la chance de ne pas tomber sur des infectés, ou d'autres soldats. Seul une grande station totalement inondée les avaient fait perdre quelques dizaine de minutes, Ellie n'ayant pas appris à nager depuis leur arrivée au Capitole.

Une fois au grand air, Joel put enfin retirer son masque. Le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel, les éblouissant à la sortie du sous-terrain, à moitié moisi. Le brun prit une grande inspiration, et s'assit sur des gravats au pied d'un arbre, réfléchissant à 100 à l'heure. Tout c'était passé tellement vite… La meilleure solution était de ne pas y penser, après tout, ça avait déjà fonctionné pour lui. Oublier pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Il ne savait même pas où ils se trouvaient. Toujours dans Boston bien sûr, mais qu'elle direction prendre ?

Ellie le coupa dans sa réflexion, se postant devant lui, tête baissée.

« _**Écoute, hum… à propos de Tess…**_ Commença-t-elle, hésitante, le faisant pousser un long soupir. Lui qui ne voulait plus y penser… _**Je ne sais même pas quoi…**_

 _ **\- Je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche.**_ La coupa-t-il sèchement. _**Tu ne me parles pas de Tess. Jamais. En fait on va tous les deux éviter de parler de notre passé. »**_

Il n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami avec elle après tout. Il se fichait de ces états d'âmes. Il l'amènerait chez son frère et une fois là-bas, bye-bye la gamine et son immunité. Il rentrerait chez lui, et reprendrait sa vie, sans elle, sans son frère, sans Tess, sans personne qu'il pourrait perdre à nouveau. Son petit trafic lui manquait déjà, et pourtant il était le premier qui aurait voulu arrêter.

Il la regardait, faisant les cents pas devant lui, un rictus déformant ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas craquée. Pas une seule fois depuis leur départ. Elle était forte, pour une gamine. Une survivante. Il était peut-être un peu dur avec elle… Il n'était plus… Enfin, pas habitué au gosse.

« _**Deuxièmement, ne parle à personne de ton…état. Ils penseraient que tu es folle et voudrait te tuer. Et enfin, tu fais ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis. C'est compris ?**_

 _ **-Ouais.**_ Marmonna-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

\- _**Répète-le.**_ »

Elle leva ses grands yeux verts et les plantant dans les siens, l'air déterminé.

« _**Je suis tes ordres.**_

 _ **-Bien. »**_

Y avait plus qu'à.

Aux dernières nouvelles, qui dataient de plusieurs années, Tommy se trouvait dans le Comté de Jackson. Il avait une sorte de repère là-bas. C'était à quoi ? 2 000 kilomètres ? Si ce n'était plus…. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance…

Pas le choix il leur fallait un véhicule, qui fonctionnait encore, et ça on en trouvait plus à tous les coins de rue. La seule personne de confiance qui pouvait lui refourguer une voiture, c'était Bill. Vu la dette que ce connard avait envers lui, il lui en fournirait une.

Bill créchait à Lincoln. Cinq bonnes heures de marche et ils y seraient. Autant partir sans attendre. Plus vite ils partiraient, plus vite il reviendrait.

« _**Il y a… une ville… à quelques kilomètres au nord**_. Dit-il en e relevant, regardant autour de lui pour s'orienter. _**Avec un type qui a une dette envers moi… Il pourra surement nous trouve une voiture.**_

 _ **-OK.**_

 _ **-Ne traînons pas ici**_. »

Ils se mirent en route sans un regard en arrière, et ne parlèrent pas de Tess. Pas une seule fois.

* * *

En espérant toujours que cela vous ait plu, malgré la gaieté du chapitre...

A bientôt


	8. Chapitre 3 (Première partie)

Chapitre III

La Ville de Bill

I

La Forêt

 _ **Lincoln, Massachussetts**_

 _ **Été 2033**_

Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'ils marchaient, suivant l'ancienne autoroute qui les conduirait tout droit chez Bill. Ellie suivait Joël, à quelques mètres derrière lui, profitant des nouveaux paysages qui s'offraient à elle pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Ils n'avaient pas conversé longtemps, ne trouvant pas de sujets sur lesquels s'étendre. La mort de Tess était encore bien trop présente dans leurs esprits. Ils avaient fait plusieurs pauses afin de se restaurer quelque peu, constatant que leur réserve de nourriture diminuait. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que la mission dure si longtemps. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent des vivres dans les prochaines habitations qu'ils croiseraient, sans quoi ils n'iraient pas bien loin.

Pour commencer, ils avaient besoin d'une voiture en état de rouler. Bill pourrait leur en fournir une, Joel en était certain. Il leur fournissait toujours tout et n'importe quoi : nourriture, désodorisant, munitions…

Le plus gros problème restait Bill lui-même. Le brun le connaissait depuis des années, sans pour autant être très proche de lui. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux, mais se trouvait être assez sympa, après quelques verres. Il livrait toujours la marchandise en temps et en heure. Tess lui faisait confiance, donc lui aussi.

Quelques nuages voilaient le soleil de début d'après-midi, leur permettant de marcher à découvert sans avoir trop chaud. Comme partout ailleurs, la végétation avait pris le dessus sur la civilisation, recouvrant le goudron par un tapis d'herbe.

Joel se sentie soulagé de voir apparaitre le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la petite ville de Lincoln, aux abords de l'autoroute déserte.

« _**On ira plus vite en passant par-là. »**_ Dit-il à Ellie, en enjamba la barrière de sécurité pour couper à travers bois. _ **.**_

Encore un peu de marche et ils seraient arrivés à bon port.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Ellie poussa un grand « _**ouah**_ » d'émerveillement que Joel regarda vraiment autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une petite forêt, entourant la ville, dont les quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les feuilles verdoyantes de hauts arbres. En somme, une foret tout à fait banale.

« _**Quoi ?**_ Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa fascination.

- _ **Rien. C'est juste que… Je n'avais encore jamais vu un truc pareil, c'est tout.**_

- _ **Quoi, la forêt ?**_

 _ **-Ouais, je n'ai jamais marché en forêt.**_ Avoua-t-elle, regardant __les alentours avec de grands yeux. _ **C'est plutôt cool. »**_

Un petit sourire naquit aux coins de sa bouche. C'était tellement… banal, et pourtant déconcertant pour le brun qu'une fille de son âge n'ai jamais pu faire de balade en forêt. À part la zone de quarantaine les gamins de ne connaissaient plus rien.

Une petite marre s'était formée au milieu d'une clairière, entourée de fleurs bleues et mauves. De nombreux oiseaux gazouillaient sur les blanches d'arbres, les faisaient presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour contempler la nature. Ils effrayèrent un héron blanc qui prit son envol.

Joel adorait cela. Se balader dans ce genre d'endroit. Ils pouvaient y rester pendant des heures et des heures sans en avoir jamais assez. Mais ça, c'était avant tout ce foutoir. Personne ne se baladait plus aujourd'hui.

« _**Pourquoi tu ne me ramène pas à Marlène ?**_ Demanda Ellie, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route.

- _ **Si elle pouvait s'occuper de toi, elle ne nous aurait rien demandé**_.

- _ **Peut-être qu'elle va mieux maintenant. »**_

Ellie était intelligente, le brun en était convaincu. Alors pourquoi cette question ? Comment pouvait-elle espérer que la Reine des Lucioles s'en sorte avec sa blessure, et même si c'était le cas, elle ne sortirait pas de la zone de Boston, Marlène le savait. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux et elle bien trop recherchée.

Il n'allait pas mentir à la rousse, à quoi cela pouvait bien servir de faire cela ? Elle comprendrait, même si ça n'allait pas être facile à entendre. Il ne savait même pas si elles étaient proches, mais Ellie avait l'air de tenir à elle. Cela allait faire beaucoup à encaisser pour aujourd'hui, mais elle était forte.

 _ **« Écoute, je voudrais surtout pas te faire de peine, mais ton amie n'avait pas de grandes chances de s'en tirer.**_ Lui dit-il, d'une voix qu'aucune colère n'habitait. __

 _ **-Elle est plus solide qu'elle en a l'air.**_

 _ **-Peu importe. »**_

Si elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face, tant pis pour elle. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait la ramener à Marlène, ou à qui que ce soit d'autres à Boston. Elle était certainement la seule personne immunisée contre le Cordyceps, et il ne risquerait sa vie pour lui faire plaisir.

 _ **« De toute façon, je doute qu'on puisse retourner en ville en un seul morceau. Tu peux me croire, je voudrais bien avoir une autre solution. »**_

Oh oui… Si seulement il pouvait la refourguer à quelqu'un de confiance, qui finirait le travail à sa place, il n'hésiterait pas. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne à qu'il pouvait faire confiance. Même Tommy n'avait plus la sienne.

L'entrée fortifiée de la petite ville, apparut alors. Ce n'était pas une zone de quarantaine, mais au début de l'épidémie l'armée avait érigée des protections, même dans les petites villes. Les soldats devaient les protéger jusqu'à ce que les habitants soit évacués à Boston. C'était ce qui était prévu, pas toujours ce qu'il s'était passé.

Même les grands grillages mit en place par l'armée, régulant les entrées et sorties de la ville, s'étaient complétement fait envahir par la végétation et la rouille. Pourtant, malgré les années, le portail était solidement fermé. Aucuns doutes, Bill était derrière ça. Impossible de passer par là, à moins de tirer une balle dans le cadenas, mais autant l'éviter. Dieu seul savait si des infectés trainaient dans les environs. Cela faisait longtemps que l'armée ne nettoyait plus les petites villes. Ils avaient déjà du mal avec les zones de quarantaines.

« _**Et merde !**_ Lâcha Joel, en forçant sur les chaines bloquant fermant le portail

 _ **-Tu veux qu'on grimpe ?**_

 _ **-Non, y a un fil barbelé là-haut.**_ Répondit le brun en indiquant les rouleaux de fil barbelés trônant sur tous les grillages aux alentours. _**Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de contourner. »**_

Faisant le tour de la zone, afin de trouver un moyen d'entrer sans se faire taillader par ces foutus barbelés, Joel ruminait dans sa barbe. Ellie l'appela alors doucement, l'enjoignant à la regarder. Elle était derrière lui, les bras légèrement levés, observant des dizaines de lucioles tournoyant autour d'elle.

« _**Des lucioles.**_ Dit la rousse, l'air impressionné. _**Enfin, de vraies lucioles.**_ Ajouta-t-elle, en riant.

 _ **-…Ouais, je vois ça.**_ Fit le brun, en retournant à ses recherches.

- _ **Désolée, je…. Je me suis un peu emballée. »**_

Elle n'avait que douze ans après tout… Non, quatorze ans.

Joel grimpa sur une petite remise sur leur gauche. S'il arrivait à sauter du haut de cette remise sur celle en face ils seraient au-delà des grillages. Seulement c'était trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Quatre mètres séparaient les deux bâtiments.

Ce qu'il lui faudrait ce serait une planche… Une planche d'au moins quatre bons mètres, solide et de bonne largeur, exactement comme celle laissée derrière a remise. Sacré Bill….

En deux minutes Joel et Ellie furent du bon côté du grillage. Ils remarquèrent alors la fumée noire qui s'élevait dans le ciel à quelques kilomètres de là, en plein milieu de la ville.

« _**C'est toi, Bill ?**_ Laissa échapper Joel, se demander ce que son collège pouvait bien faire cramer.

- _ **Vous vous retrouvez où d'habitude ?**_

- _ **Hein ?**_ Lâcha-t-il, ayant oublié la présence d'Ellie à ses côtés pendant une seconde. _**Ça dépend...**_

- _ **Tu n'es jamais venu ici, hein ? »**_

Grillé… Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Qu'avait-il dit pour qu'elle le devine ? Loin d'être bête la petite. Il était déjà venu chercher des marchandises, des années auparavant, et ils s'étaient retrouvé juste là, en dehors de la ville…. Il n'y était jamais rentré. Enfin, depuis la pandémie en tout cas.

Ils allaient devoir faire un bout de chemin ensemble, alors autant la jouer carte sur table. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils devaient se faire confiance, mais une minimum d'entente était souhaitable.

« _**Je sais que c'est ici qu'il habite, mais non… Personnellement, je n'étais encore jamais venu.**_

 _ **-Et cette fumée, tu crois que c'est lui ?**_

 _ **-Y a plutôt intérêt.**_

 _ **-Bon, on a qu'à aller vérifier alors.**_

 _ **-Alors, on y va. »**_

Tous les bâtiments étaient, là aussi, recouvert de verdure, ne faisant que renforcer l'impression d'abandon.

Un seul chemin se présentait à eux. Un trou dans un grillage, au bout d'une petite pente.

« _**Regarde où tu vas. La pente est raide. »**_

Manquerait plus qu'elle se casse quelque chose.

Ils entaient entrés dans la ville, c'était un bon début. Il suffisait de suivre la fumée à présent. Joel entendit alors Ellie, juste derrière lui, en train de faire des soufflement étrangement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

« _**Tu te sens bien ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, interloqué.

- _ **J'essaie d'apprendre à siffler.**_ Lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire, avant de réessayer une seconde fois. Elle s'y prenait tellement mal….

- _ **Tu ne sais pas siffler.**_

- _ **Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir siffler ?**_ »

Sourcils fronçaient, bouche qui faisait la moue, il connaissait cette tête par cœur. Elle était vexée. Gamine… Il lui apprendrait un jour, si le silence devenant trop pesant. Quoi qu'une gamine qui se met à siffler n'importe quand ne soit pas des plus agréable après tout, se dit-il en reprenant la route.

Leur avancée fut de courte durée. Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'arrière d'une maison abandonnée, un autre grillage, accompagné d'un portail fermé, les accueillit. Pouvait-il espérer que ce ne soit pas verrouillé ?

Encore une fois ça l'était. Une barre en fer bloquait le portail de l'intérieur, et donc de l'autre côté de la grille.

« _**Et merde. C'est bloqué de l'autre côté.**_ Informa-t-il Ellie, se demandant par où ils allaient pouvoir passer maintenant cette fois. »

La jeune fille arriva à sa droite, il remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'elle lui arrivait au menton. Elle n'était pas si petite que ce qu'il pensait. Elle regardait le haut du grillage et il sut qu'elle se disait : il n'y avait pas de fil babelé au-dessus du portail.

« _**Allez, fais-moi monter.**_ Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le seul accès possible.

- _ **Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**_ »

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle se blesse, ou qu'elle se fasse attaquer par des infectés une fois de l'autre côté, même s'il n'entendait aucuns cris ou claquements dans les environs. Elle était peut-être immunisée, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire bouffer ou de se vider de son sang.

 _ **« Je peux pas te faire la courte échelle.**_ Insista-t-elle, levant les bras, ses yeux verts le fixant l'air déterminé. _**Comment tu veux ouvrir sinon ?**_

 _ **-Ok.**_ Dit-il en soupirant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, et il avait pas mal de munitions en réserve, au cas où. Il fit dos au portail, croisa les doigts et posa ses mains sur sa jambe gauche, tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains sur ses larges épaules. _**Donne ton pied. Contente-toi d'ouvrir, rien de plus. Fais attention. »**_ Lui ordonna le brun, un regard sévère, teinté d'un brin d'appréhension.

Elle fut de l'autre côté en moins de deux. Encore un point pour la gamine. Fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude. Elle retira la barre en fer, et ouvrit le grillage en grand, l'invitant à passer avec une révérence et un « _**ta da**_ » impérial, qui lui fit réprimer un sourire.

« _**Bien joué.**_ La félicita-t-il, se passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

- _ **Merci.**_ »

Elle avait un joli sourire, et une belle barre en fer dans la main, dont il se saisit rapidement, lui valant un rictus. Ça pouvait toujours lui servir, elle était solide.

Ils étaient parvenus à une des rues principales de la ville. D'anciennes voitures de police, et de civils étaient abandonnées sur le bord, ou laissé en plein milieu de la route. Toutes les bâtisses tenaient encore debout, l'armée n'ayant pas bombardé la zone.

Ils inspectèrent quelques maisons en quête de vivres et de tout ce qui pourrait leur être utiles durant le long périple qui les attendait.

« _**Bon.**_ Commença une Ellie plus détendue, tandis qu'ils sortaient d'une maison d'où ils avaient pu récupérer quelques vivres. _**Disons que ton pote nous file une voiture. Et après ?**_

 _ **-Et ben, après on ira retrouver Tommy.**_

 _ **-Marlène dit que c'est ton frère.**_

 _ **-C'est surtout qu'il faisait partie des Lucioles. Il saura où t'emmener.**_

 _ **-Oh, Ok.**_

 _ **-Il vit loin d'ici. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut une voiture.**_

 _ **-Hé regarde ! Des nains. »**_ Lança-t-elle, coupant court à la conversation, en entrant dans ce qui avait dû être un jardin.

- _ **Ouais. C'est des nains…**_ »

Effectivement, des nains de jardin étaient encore là, fidèles au poste. Une statue de fée rouillée trônait également au milieu de cette petite jungle. Cela avait dû être joli à une époque. Le brun en profita pour fouiller la remise, à la recherche de munitions, ou de quel qu'objet ayant toujours une utilité.

 _ **« J'avais un bouquin avec pleins de nain en dessin. Je l'ai ai toujours trouvé trop mignon.**_ Lui-dit-elle en observant sa trouvaille. _**Par contre, je n'aime pas les fées. Elles me filent les jetons. »**_

 __Que répondre à ça !? Il lui lança un « _ **ouais, d'accord**_ », et retourna à ses recherches. Elle parlait parfois pour rien, mais ce n'était pas toujours désagréable. Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un, et il savait, au fond de lui, que ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir une conversation… banale. Inutile, certes, mais tellement normale. À quand remontait la dernière conversation qui n'intégrait pas des infectés, un quelconque trafic ou la mort de quelqu'un? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Sans aucune raison, la rousse se mit à fredonner un air de musique. Imitant une guitare électrique, semblait-il. Il fronça les sourcils. S'en était peut-être un peu trop là. Il préférait quand elle essayait de siffler.

Le bâtiment suivant, dont la façade blanche faisait tâches au milieu de bâtiments construits de briques rouges, était une ancienne pizzeria. À l'intérieur, tout était encore sens dessus dessous. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour manger une bonne pizza ?

« _**Oh… Regardez-moi ça.**_ S'ébahit Ellie devant une vieille borne arcade, dans un coin du magasin.

 _ **-T'as déjà joué à ça ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il, surprit.

 _ **-Non… Mais je connaissais quelqu'un qui était fan de ce jeu**_. Avoua la jeune fille, en jouant avec les joysticks et les boutons de l'arcade. _**Apparemment, y a un personnage qui s'appelle Angel Knives qui… C'était quoi déjà… Elle te transperce l'estomac du poing et elle t'arrache la tête ! »**_ S'emporta-t-elle, avec un sourire envieux.

Joel sourit à son tour, refreinant même un petit rire. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Une ado un bon jeu entre les mains, et des parties à n'en plus finir.

« _**Ah… J'ai jamais vraiment accroché à ce genre de truc.**_

 _ **-J'aimerais bien y jouer. »**_ Finit-elle par dire, délaissant la borne arcade avec regret et continuant de fouiller la pièce.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher ses espoirs, mais c'était mort pour les jeux vidéo ces derniers temps. Les armes et le sang n'étaient plus virtuel désormais.

De retour dans la rue, toujours aussi calme, ils tombèrent sur un panneau d'affichage au milieu de la route. C'était un banal panneau d'évacuation de la population, indiquant aux habitants de Lincoln que l'évacuation de la zone devait se faire à 8 heures du matin, le 17 octobre 2013, et qu'il fallait suivre les instructions militaires, et tous le jargon habituel.

« _**« Évacuation obligatoire »,**_ lu Ellie à voix haute. _**Évacuer ? Où ça ?**_

 _ **-À ton avis ? La zone de quarantaine. Certains endroits ont eu un peu de temps pour se préparer avant que l'infection leur tombe dessus, mais c'était rare.**_

 _ **-Ah, ça doit être dur… De devoir tout abandonner derrière soi, comme ça.**_

 _ **-C'est pas ça le plus dur.**_ Avoua-t-il en baissant la voix, reprenant son inspection des lieux. _**»**_

 __Elle aussi venait de tout quitter, s'en rendait-elle compte ? Tout ce qu'elle connaissait à Boston, elle ne le reverrait surement plus jamais. Elle ne vivait pas dans les mêmes conditions que les jeunes filles de son époque à lui, mais c'était tout pour elle. L'école militaire allait-elle lui manquait ? Certainement pas. Boston ? Peut-être. Marlène ? Surement. Était-elle prête pour ça ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il ne voulait pas connaitre son passé. Il ne voulait connaitre le passé de personne, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on connaisse le sien. Jamais. Certaines personnes faisaient de leur passé de souffrance une force. Pour sa part c'était une faiblesse. Une faiblesse qui l'avait conduit à faire des choses et à devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, dans ce monde, il n'y avait qu'en se comportant ainsi que l'on pouvait s'en sortir.

Elle le comprendrait un jour ou l'autre, malheureusement.

Près d'un camping-car abandonné, comme tout le reste, ils trouvèrent un médaillon qui avait appartenu à un certain Hui Wang. Encore un membres des Lucioles.

 _ **« Les Lucioles sont vraiment partout, hein ?**_

 _ **-Ouais, ils espèrent restaurer le pays, pour qu'il redevienne comme avant.**_ Lui expliqua le brun, en reposant le médaillon.

- _ **Peut-être… Qu'avec un vaccin, ils y parviendront.**_

 _ **-Peut-être. »**_

Comment savoir ? Joel n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais c'était la première fois en vingt ans qu'il voyait quelqu'un immunisé. Se dit-il, longeant une ruelle sombre, seul accès non bloqué par des barricades montées par Bill. Très certainement par Bill. C'était bien son genre de condamner tous les accès. On était jamais trop prudent. Surtout lui.

Un claquement retentit alors dans la ruelle, stoppant net l'avancée des deux survivants. Apparemment les barricades ne fonctionnaient pas à tous les coups. Joel dégaina, lorsqu'un claqueur apparu au bout de la ruelle. Il visait du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans la pénombre due à la déclinaison du soleil. Le claqueur, dont le parasite commençait à peine à créer des excroissances sur la tête, fit deux pas de plus vers eux et, sans qu'ils s'y attendent, explosa dans une grosse déflagration, faisant trembler le sol. Joel et Ellie se bouchèrent les oreilles, et reculèrent de quelques pas, interdits.

 _ **« Nom de Dieu !**_ S'exclama le brun, dont les oreillers sifflaient affreusement.

 _ **-Ouah, attends. Mais, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ?!**_

 _ **-Ca, c'était… Un des pièges tendus par Bill.**_ Lui expliqua Joel, se rapprochant de ce qui avait été un claqueur quelques secondes auparavant, et duquel il ne restait qu'un amas de chair. Il faudrait qu'ils soient beaucoup plus prudents, se dit-il recouvrant l'ouïe.

 _ **-Dis, il n'est pas un peu parano, ton pote ?**_

 _ **-Ah… Tu n'n'imagines pas à quel point.**_ Lui répondit Joel, continuant leur route, en regardant dans tous les coins si un nouveau piège n'allait pas les faire exploser à leur tour.

- _ **Qui c'est, ce type, au juste ?**_

 _ **-En fait, il nous a aidés à introduire des trucs en ville. Disons que… Il est capable de trouver n'importe quoi.**_

 _ **-Et bien, espérons qu'on ne finira pas en miettes en le cherchant.**_

 _ **-Regarde bien où tu marches et ça ira. »**_

 __Un peu plus loin, un cadavre qui se trouvait au premier stade de la transformation, avait été abattu en plein milieu du chemin, deux flèches dans la poitrine. Ce n'était pas un soldat. Certainement un autre survivant qui pensait pouvoir pénétrer dans la ville de Bill sans laisser-passer. Joel récupéra les flèches, qui pouvaient toujours servir si Bill lui filait un arc. Il savait s'en servir depuis plusieurs années, c'était bien pratique. Propre et silencieux. Parfait pour abattre des infectés sans alerter ceux dans les environs.

« _**Ça alors, Bill sait tirer à l'arc ?**_ Demanda une Ellie impressionnée en regardant les flèches. Du cadavre, elle n'en avait cure.

- _ **Faut croire que oui. »**_ Répondit Joel, lisant une inscription en lettre capitale sur tout un pan de mur : « _Pas d'intrus !_ ». Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Il ne faudrait pas que Bill soit tapit quelque part, les ayants en ligne de mire. Non, pas de risques. Bill et Joel s'étaient vu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, il le reconnaitrait.

Le reste de la route était bloqué par des grilles et des meubles entassés. Seul accès : le toit d'un poids-lourds. Heureusement que bill avait laissé une échelle par terre.

Joel laissa échapper un petit rire, en voyant un large fauteuil installé sur le toit du véhicule. Un avant-poste confortable, c'était bien son genre. Et bingo ! Un arc et des flèches justes derrière. Bill était prudent contre les infectés, moins contre les brigands.

« _**Hé… Regarde ça.**_ Dit-il à Ellie, lui montrant l'arc en bois. Il avait l'air solide, mais assez souple. Le fil, en acier, était bien tendu. Ellie le regarda avec de grands yeux, tandis qu'il le passait au-dessus de sa tête, passant un bras à travers pour le transporter facilement.

 _ **\- Donne-le-moi. Je suis assez douée pour le tir à l'arc.**_

 _ **-Je préfère m'occuper de ce genre de chose.**_ Lui répondit le brun, ne voulant pas voir une gamine avec une arme, à feu ou non. Elle était trop jeune pour tuer quelqu'un de ses mains, même s'il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'ait déjà tué des infectés dans son école militaire. Et puis, il n'y faisait pas confiance, mieux valait rester prudent.

 _ **-Si chacun avait une arme, on pourrait se couvrir l'un l'autre !**_ S'exclama-t-elle, apparemment outrée.

 _ **\- Je ne préfère pas. »**_

 __Pas la peine d'insister Ellie, se dit-il en l'entendant soupirer exagérément. Ils grimèrent sur le toit d'un bâtiment, en haut duquel ils aperçurent à nouveau la fumée noire, dont ils se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait.

 _ **« Bon, écoute.**_ Commença-t-il, préférant vite changer de sujet avant que les soupirs d'Ellie ne le rendent fou. _**Bill c'est plutôt le genre de gars instable, tu vois. Alors, une fois là-bas, laisse-moi lui parler, compris ?**_

 _ **-Compris.**_ Lui dit-elle, en soupirant une fois de plus.

 _ **-Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est qu'il a un peu de mal avec les étrangers.**_ Ajouta-t-il, en la regardant, sous-entendant que ce n'était pas réellement contre elle, mais qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse profil bas.

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ **-Bill est un type bien, mais il lui faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer aux gens. C'est tout. »**_

Un type bien... par les temps qui couraient... Il y a vingt, il aurait été considéré comme un vrai psychopathe, complètement rigide et paranoïaque. Mais depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait toujours géré les livraisons et ils n'avaient jamais eu le moindre problème avec lui. Donc on pouvait compter sur lui, et ça c'était une bonne qualité.

Ils redescendirent par une échelle, après avoir traversé quelques toits. À peine posèrent-ils pieds à terre, que Joel remarqua un nouveau piège, lui arrivant au menton. Heureusement qu'ils ne faisaient pas le trajet de nuit, ils seraient déjà morts.

« _**T'as vu le piège ? Passe bien en dessous, ok ?**_

 _ **-Ouais.**_ Lui répondit-Ellie, en se baissant pour passer en toute sécurité. _ **Ces trucs sont plutôt cool.**_

 _ **-Chacun ses méthodes… »**_

 __Les siennes étaient particulières, mais elles avaient l'air de fonctionner. Bill ne leur avait jamais parlé d'une intrusion particulière.

Un autre piège se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, au niveau des chevilles, qu'ils enjambèrent facilement. Un nouveau portail fermé, surmonté de fils barbelés, leur bloquait le passage. La porte arrière d'une maison, juste sur leur droite était grande ouverte, les invitants à prendre cette direction. C'était louche, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres accès, tous étaient barricadés.

« _**Bon, t'éloigne pas. »**_ Prévint-il Ellie, en sortant son pistolet, pénétrant dans la pièce.

À voir le vieux mobilier, ils étaient dans un ancien bureau. Des restes de papiers jonchaient le sol, et les trois-quarts du mobilier étaient dans un sale état. Jusque-là tout paraissait normal. Des munitions pour revolver se trouvaient dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Il ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche, et pénétra dans une autre pièce. Une grande lumière envahie là les alentours, l'éblouissant quelques secondes, tandis qu'un bruit de mécanisme retentit dans ce qui devait être un ancien entrepôt. Il aperçut alors un réfrigérateur, suspendu par une corde au plafond. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand ce dernier se mit à bouger et amorça sa descente. Tout à coup, quelque chose s'enroula autour de la cheville de Joel avec force, tirant sa jambe en l'air. Le corde le propulsa à terre, avant de le soulever à un bon mètre du sol. Il s'était cogné l'arrière du crâne, mais pas assez fort pour perdre connaissance. Il aurait ue bonne migraine.

Il entendit Ellie, crier son prénom derrière lui.

 _ **« Et merde !**_ S'exclama-t-il, en se balançant, suspendu par la cheville.

- _ **Joel !**_

 _ **-Putain, Bill !**_

 _ **-Là. Je te tiens.**_ Lui dit-elle, en l'attrapant par les bras pour le stabiliser. _**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _ **-C'est encore un des pièges à la con de Bill ! »**_ Râla Joel, les bras ballants, une Ellie inquiète devant ses yeux.

Comment il allait se sortir de là encore ? Il regarda autour de lui. Toutes les portes d'accès à l'entrepôt étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant entrer la lumière. Il y avait surtout de vieux cartons, du mobilier inutilisable et de cette saleté de réfrigérateur à terre. Ce dernier était accroché à la même corde, relié à un mécanisme de poulie au plafond. C'était beaucoup trop haut pour que Joel puisse tirer précisément.

 _ **« Là, le frigo.**_ Indiqua-t-il à sa jeune partenaire. _**J'ai l'impression qu'il fait contrepoids.**_

- _ **Ok**_. » Lui répondit-elle, s'éloignant pour grimper sur ledit frigo.

Le sang n'allait pas tarder à lui monter à la tête. Qu'elle journée merdique ! Bill n'avait pas intérêt à les faire attendre avec sa putain de bagnole.

« _**Coupe la corde pour me faire descendre !**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ça**_ _ **marche ! »**_ Lui répondit-elle, en sortant son petit couteau et en s'exécutant.

Des cris retentirent alors. Des cris n'appartenant pas à des hommes vivants.

« _**Joel ?**_ L'interpella Ellie, qui s'était interrompue dans sa lancée, inquiète.

- _ **Merde, ils sont là !**_ »

Trois infectés venaient d'apparaitre dans son champ de vision, se dirigeant vers l'entrepôt à toute vitesse. Joel, ayant lâché son pistolet en tombant, se saisit de son revolver. Malgré sa position, il réussit à abattre le premier coureur à être entré dans la pièce. Ils ne verraient certainement pas Ellie du haut de son frigo, mais Joel était comme une offrande. Suspendu à un mètre du sol, dans l'impossibilité de s'enfuir. Il rata les deux tirs suivants, donnant une longueur d'avance aux deux contaminés pour se rapprocher. Viser la tête en bas n'était pas des plus aisé.

Il sentit l'adrénaline grimper d'un coup et ses bras trembler. Il réussit à en abattre un autre, mais le troisième se jeta sur lui. Il réussit à le repousser comme il put, alors que les dents de son assaillant se refermaient à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il réussit tout de même à le repousser assez loin pour lui tirer dans la tête. Du sang gicla, lui laissant une trainée sur la joue qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche.

« _**Quand tu veux, Ellie !**_ Lui lança-t-il, attendant avec impatience que la jeune fille le face redescendre. La chute risquait de faire mal, mais beaucoup moins que de se faire dévorer par un infecté.

- _ **Tiens bon !**_ »

Joel la vit s'acharner contre le mécanisme qui retenait le frigo, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Quand d'un coup, le réfrigérateur, sous ses assauts répétés, bascule et tombe, entrainant la rousse avec lui. Joel fut encore éloigné d'un bon mètre du sol.

« _**Et merde !**_ S'exclama Ellie en se relevant.

 _ **-Ça va ?**_

 _ **-Ouais !**_

 _ **-Tu vas y arriver !**_ L'encouragea-t-il, voyant bien qu'elle faisait son possible.

- _ **Ok !**_ _**Tiens, des balles !**_ Dit-elle, en lui envoyant un paquet de munitions de revolver. D'où elle sortait ça ? Elle avait dû en prendre dans une des piaules qu'ils avaient fouillées. En tout cas, ça tombait bien, il ne lui restait plus énormément de balles.

- _ **Merci !**_ » Lui répondit-il, rechargeant son flingue aussi rapidement que possible.

Il resta suspendu dans les airs encore une ou deux minutes, lorsque d'autres infectés arrivèrent, surement attiré par leurs échanges. Il en abattit deux qui tentèrent de s'en prendre directement à Ellie, maintenant qu'elle était au sol à se battre contre le mécanisme.

 _ **« Fais chier !**_

- _ **Allez !**_ S'exclama la jeune fille en bas. _**Je n'y arrive pas !**_

- _ **Dépêche-toi ! »**_ L'implora-t-il, en tuant un autre coureur.

Si elle ne coupait pas cette corde rapidement, s'en était terminée pour elle. Il n'aurait jamais assez de balle pour la protéger si une bande d'infecté débarquait. Leur voyage aurait été de courte durée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite !

Des claquements lui parvinrent alors, et tournant la tête vers la gauche, il aperçut un claqueur pénétrer dans l'entrepôt. Il se reprocha dangereusement de la jeune fille, trop occupée à le libérer.

« _**Ellie !**_ » S'écria-t-il, faisant pivoter la rousse qui s'écarta en criant à son tour.

Une balle. Une seule foutue balle dans la tête, se répétait Joel alors qu'il vidait son chargeur sur le claqueur. Et enfin les excroissances sur sa tête éclatèrent et leur assaillant tomba face contre terre. Le temps qu'il reprenne son calme, Ellie s'était déjà remis au travail.

Deux nouveaux infectés de phase une débarquèrent, alors que le corde lui relâchait enfin la cheville. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut l'un des contaminé se jeter sur Ellie, avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur le flanc droit, expulsant l'air de ses poumons. Il était trop vieux pour ce genre de péripéties. Il se releva du plus vite qu'il put, mais son corps meurtri ne coopéra pas totalement.

Il eut le temps d'entendre Ellie le prévenir d'un danger imminent, quand, à peine relevé, un infecté se jeta sur lui, le projetant à nouveau à terre. Joel eu le bon réflexe, en l'écartant directement et de toutes ses forces. Pourtant l'infecté ne le lâcha pas, sa main agrippant fermement la chemise de sa victime. Joel voyait ce qui avait été un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, essayait de le dévorer en poussant des cris qui se répercutèrent en écho dans sa tête, et se demanda s'il aurait la force de tenir plus longtemps.

Soudainement, un sabre lui passa devant les yeux et se planta dans le visage du monstre au-dessus de lui, l'arrachant à sa prise. Il sentit un liquide poisseux s'écouler sur son visage, et tendit les mains, empêchant le corps, sans force, de retomber sur lui. Un second coup de sabre sépara sa tête de son tronc, et tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol, inanimés.

Relevant la tête, tout en reprenant son souffler, Joel aperçu un homme imposant à ses côtés, lui tendant la main, un masque à gaz cachant son visage.

« _**Bouge un peu ton cul et lève-toi.**_ »

Bill… Il soupira et saisit la main de l'homme qui les avait foutus dans cette merde. Une fois debout, il aperçut Ellie devant lui, regardant le nouvel arrivant avec de grands yeux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire les présentations, des claquements résonnèrent dans tout l'entrepôt. Le brun ramassa son pistolet et son revolver, tombés pendant sa petite envolée, et suivit Bill, qui ouvrait le chemin.

Ce dernier referma la porte de l'entrepôt derrière eux, pénétrant dans une ruelle à l'opposé de celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivée. Ils tentèrent de passer par des camions pour échapper aux infectés, mais de nouveaux claqueurs se présentèrent sur le capot d'un des véhicule, bloquant le passage.

« _**Oh, putain !**_ S'exclama Bill, d'une voix étouffée par son masque, sa balle ayant raté un claqueur qui se rapprochait dangereusement. _**Ah bordel de merde ! Demi-tour. On fait demi-tour !**_

 _ **-Quelle direction ?**_ Demanda Joel.

 _ **-Bah, on va euh… Forcer le passage. Venez ici !**_ Lui répondit Bill, en ouvrant le chemin à travers divers véhicules laissés à l'abandon.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac, bloqué par une nouvelle grille fermée.

« _**Oh merde ! Fait chier !**_ Jura encore Bill, tenta d'ouvrir une porte sur leur gauche. _**Je me dépêche !**_ S'exclama-t-il, entendant Joel jurer _ **. Elle est où, cette foutue clé ?**_

 _ **-Les gars, derrière nous ! »**_

Se retournant Joel aperçu deux coureurs et un infectés au bout de la ruelle, avançant vers eux. Il en abattu un du premier coup, enjoignant Bill de se magner. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans ce qui avait été une laverie. Bill referma la porte, mais leur cria de ne pas trainer. Un claqueur arriva alors par une autre entrée, non fermée, les faisant sursauter.

 _ **« Bill, ils arrivent par la porte !**_ Le prévint Joel, se saisissant de son fusil déjà chargé.

- _ **J'en étais sûr. Bute-le ! On n'a pas d'autre chemin ! »**_

 __Un coup de fusil à bout portant et le claquer gisait dans son sang.

 _ **« Allez, on y est presque. Suivez-moi !**_ » Lança Bill, courant vers la sortie, tandis que la port par laquelle ils étaient entrés, cédait.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, passèrent par la remorque vide d'un camion. En sortant, Bill s'élança vers la porte ouverte d'un bâtiment. Joel entendait la respiration saccadé d'Ellie à ses côtés. Elle ralentissait. Les poursuivant sur les talons.

« _**Vite, Ellie ! Dépêche !**_

 _ **-Je fais ce que je peux ! »**_

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bill et Joel refermèrent la porte, quasiment au nez des infectés, et poussèrent l'imposant loquet. Les infectés foncèrent dans la porte, et les deux hommes durent pousser de leur côté pour l'empêcher de céder. Leurs assaillants cessèrent leurs assauts rapidement, poussant de moins en moins la porte de leur refuge. Ils purent tous reprendre leur souffle.

« _**Merde… C'était chaud**_. Dit la jeune fille paniquée. _**Euh… Merci d'avoir joué les héros**_. » Continua-t-elle, sincère, en regardant Bill se rapprocher d'elle.

Ce dernier retira son masque, laissant apparaitre sa large tête aux traits austères, et sa grosse barbe, plus imposante que celle de Joel. Aucune sympathie ne se dégageait de lui.

Ellie lui lança un coup d'œil vers Joel, avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme silencieux devant elle, qui la dépassait de plus d'une tête. Elle lui tendit la main, un peu gênée.

« _**Euh… Ellie.**_ »

Bill lui saisit alors le poignet, et sortir une paire de menotte de sa ceinture. En moins de dix secondes, la rousse se retrouvait avec le poignet droit menottée en train de se faire tirer par l'inconnu qui venait de les sauver. Le brun soupira.

« _**Joel ?**_ L'interpella la jeune fille, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

- _ **Bill !**_ S'exclama Joel, tandis que leur sauveur tirait Ellie par le bras. Il attacha l'autre côté de la menotte à un tuyau de canalisation.

- _ **Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?!**_ S'écria Ellie, en tentant de se libérer. _**Détachez-moi !**_

 _ **-Bill ! »**_ Répéta Joel, en lui saisissant l'épaule.

Ledit Bill se retourna alors et pointa un flingue à hauteur du visage du brun, qui leva les bras. Il entendait encore Ellie crier dans son coin, mais lui reculait lentement, fixant Bill d'un air glacial.

 _ **« Tourne-toi et met toi à genoux !**_ Ordonna l'homme armé, sans équivoque.

- _ **Attends, calme-toi un peu.**_

 _ **-Tourne-toi et mets-toi à genoux ! »**_ Répéta Bill un ton au-dessus, agitant l'arme sous son nez.

Joel se retrouva, mais mis apparemment trop de temps pour se mettre à plier à ses ordres, car Bill lui asséna un coup de genou dans la jambe droite, le forçant à poser genoux à terre.

« _**Fais pas le malin**_. Lui conseilla Bill, en posant une main dans la nuque de Joel, le palpant à divers endroits.

 _ **-Ok… Ne t'énerve pas**_. Lui dit Joel, n'appréciant pas trop qu'on le touche ainsi.

 _ **-Tu t'es fait mordre ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il, continuant son inspection dans son dos et sur ses bras.

- _ **Non.**_

 _ **-Des excroissances ?**_

 _ **\- Non, putain, je n'ai rien ! »**_ Affirma-t-il fermement en se redressant, regardant Bill qui avait arrêté de le palper et le jaugeait du regard.

 _ **\- Si je vois le moindre tremblement… »**_

 __Il fut coupé par un bruit métallique, avant de se prendre un coup de barre de fer dans le bras avec lequel il tenait son arme. Ellie, qui avait réussi à arracher le tuyau auquel elle était attachée, leva son arme pour lui asséner un nouveau coup, mais Joel la stoppa dans son élan en attrapant le tuyau lui enjoignant sévèrement de s'arrêter. Elle lui laissa son arme, et, croisant son regard courroucé, retrouva une partie de son calme.

« _**Sale petite garce !**_ S'écria Bill, sèchement, en se tenant le bras.

- _ **T'as fini ?**_ Lui demanda Joel, encore un ton au-dessus, le menaçant de sa barre en fer.

 _ **-Si j'ai fini ? Vous débarquez chez moi, vous déclenchez mes pièges, elle manque de me péter le bras avec lequel je tire…**_ Lui répondit-il d'une traite, outré. _**C'est qui cette petite peste et qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?**_

 _ **-Ce que je vous ici ne vous regarde pas !**_ Renchérit la rousse, se rapprochant de Bill, l'air furieux. _**On est là parce que vous avez des dettes envers lui ! Commencez par m'enlever ces menottes… »**_

 __Le brun, voyant Bill baisser les yeux et leur tourner le dos, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ellie, la retenant de faire autre chose d'idiot. Les tensions s'étaient calmés. Il se rendit alors enfin compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans un ancien bar.

« _**J'ai des dettes envers Joel, non mais tu plaisantes ?**_ Dit Bill, en sortant son sabre et en le posant sur une table, sur laquelle se trouvait une carte.

- _ **Je vais aller droit au but.**_ Lui dit le brun, en jetant le tuyau dans un coin. **Il me faut une caisse.**

- _ **Ah, bah, super, la blague.**_ Répondit Bill, en levant les yeux au ciel, aiguisant son sabre. _**Joel veut une caisse. Dis,**_ commença-t-il en regardant le brun, _**si j'en avais une qui marche, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te la filerais ? Hein ?**_ Insista-t-il, voyant le regard glacial que lui rendait son interlocuteur _ **. Ouais, bien sûr, te gêne pas, prends ma caisse. Prends ma bouffe aussi, pendant que tu y es !**_

 _ **-D'après ce que je vois, vous avez un peu trop de bouffe. »**_ Lâcha Ellie, regardant Bill plutôt embonpoint.

 __Bill réagit au quart de tour, levant son arme vers Ellie, faisant sursauter Joel.

« _**Écoute-moi, sale petite conne…**_

 _ **-Non, je vous emmerde !**_ Répondit la jeune fille, avant que le brun ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier l'attrapa alors par les hanses de son sac _ **,**_ l'éloignant de Bill. _**Vous m'avez attachée…**_

 _ **-Je veux que tu fermes ta gueule !**_ Lui dit Joel, sèchement, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, toujours une main tenant posée sur son épaule. _**Ok ? »**_

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers ceux noisettes de son partenaire et se tu. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi, et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Mais qu'importe. S'il voulait éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent, il fallait qu'il la calme rapidement. Elle pinça les lèvres, et se dégagea de son emprise d'un geste de l'épaule.

Il lui lança un regard entendu, avant de retourner à côté de Bill, qui s'était remis à aiguiser son arme.

« _**Je ne sais pas à quelles « dettes » tu penses, mais elles ne valent pas autant.**_ »

Il plaisantait là ? Si ce gros lard était encore là, c'était bien parce qu'il avait sauvé son cul, non ?

« _**Alors là, Bill, détrompe-toi.**_ Dit Joel en croisant son regard, avant que Bill ne le baisse, et ne soupire.

 _ **\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas de voiture qui marche.**_

 _ **-Mais il y en a une dans cette ville.**_ Insista Joel, ne pouvant pas croire que tous ses espoirs ne s'effondrent.

 _ **-Des pièces. Dans cette ville, il y a des pièces.**_

 _ **-Ca veut dire que tu peux m'en réparer une. »**_

 __Bill ne dit rien durant quelques instants, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Pesant certainement le pour et le contre. Puis il fit face à Joel, soutenant son regard noir.

« _**D'accord.**_ Répondit Bill, en écartant les objets de la table, pour laisser la carte apparaitre, tandis qu'Ellie se reprochait lentement, et en silence. Elle s'appuya à la table, regardant la carte également. _**Mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de matériel. Il est de l'autre côté de la ville.**_ Précisa-t-il, en pointant un endroit sur la carte de Lincoln. _**Tu vas m'aider à le récupérer, et peut-être que je pourrais t'assembler un truc convenable. Mais après ça, on sera quittes.**_ Ajouta-t-il, en sortant les clés des menottes, et en les posant sur la table.

- _ **Ça me va.**_ Répondit Joel, en commençant à alléger Ellie de ses menottes, soulagé qu'ils se soient entendus. _**Dans quelques jours, on sera surement morts de toute façon.**_ Continua-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que c'était très certainement vrai.

- _ **Bien. Suivez-moi.**_ Dit Bill, en regardant Ellie d'un air mauvais. _**Toute cette ville est bourrée de pièges. Alors, collez-moi au cul.**_

\- _**On ne peut pas le louper.**_ Marmonna Ellie, à Joel, quand il la dépassa, suivant Bill.

- _ **Ferme-la !**_ » Lui répondit le brun en agrippant son bras, la forçant à le suivre.

Cette gamine allait vraiment les faire tuer.

Alala... Ce Bill... Encore un personnage haut en couleurs!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

J'espère encore une fois que cela vous a plu!

Laissez un petit com!

A bientôt!


End file.
